


Unhealthy Obsession

by leurauxe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, Gore, Iwaizumi is a cop, M/M, Mild Language, Most chars are cops, Obsessive Behavior, Oikawa is a killer, Pining, Psychological Horror, Suspense, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 49,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leurauxe/pseuds/leurauxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa blinked in surprise at the other, mouth slightly ajar before he let out a delighted laugh. “You!” He crowed in between chuckles. “I like you, Iwaizumi Hajime.”</p><p>Oikawa Tooru, one of Japan's most notorious killers is finally caught after months of chasing and Iwaizumi is glad everything has come to an end. However, things don't quite go the way he had expected with the killer developing a strange liking toward him.</p><p>(INCOMPLETE WORK but does include summarised ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found one of my original ideas for 'Arrest me Officer' which has a much darker twist to it but thought it might be fun to finish it off  
> It's ALOT more serious than my other fics but I hope you enjoy!

Today was the day. The day Iwaizumi had been anticipating as much as he’d been dreading. Standing in front of the familiar building of the police station, he inhaled deeply, exhaling in a shaky breath. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

The station appeared much gloomier, the dreary slabs of grey layered over even more bleak greys. It cast a shadow over Iwaizumi's face as he eyed the lifeless structure. Cool air swirled around, slipping through his jacket and prickling his skin like icy fingers. He wrapped himself tighter and walked in.

“Afternoon, Iwaizumi.”

“Today’s the day, right? Are you nervous?”

"Good luck, man. I'm sure you'll be able to crack him."

He nodded to those who greeted him, their tight, forced polite smiles which never quite masked the sympathetic looks in their eyes. He didn’t mind though. “I’m just glad to get this over and done with,” he replied, flashing them with his best reassuring smile. From their side glances, he knew it wasn't working but neither side commented.

Excusing himself, the officer marched his way through the dark corridors as he made his way in to the office kitchen. Upon finding it empty, he sighed in deep relief, dropping his façade. “Today’s the day,” he murmured to himself.

The day of his interview with Oikawa Tooru.

Iwaizumi exhaled deeply, shaking his cold hands. The jittery nerves didn't help. He walked over to the coffee machine, leaned in and pressed the button.

_Click. Gurgle. Drip. Drip._

Dripping. The sound of blood. The sound of Matsukawa’s blood dripping as he gasped in short, feeble breaths. He opened his mouth to speak but only the strained sounds of gurgling choked out. Matsukawa's eyes were rolled back, practically all white and glassy as his body shook with fits of uncontrollable tremors.  
_"H-hhel-p.. pp m..mm-"_

Iwaizumi closed his eyes.

It had been two weeks since they had arrested Oikawa Tooru. He had slipped and squirmed out of their grasp, toyed with them for months until now.

“Matsukawa would’ve been proud of everyone,” Hanamaki had once said, face scrunched up so tightly to hold back the tears. “That idiot. That absolute fucking _idiot._ He was always overeager, getting himself in to situations he wasn’t meant to be in.”

Iwaizumi was sure his face haunted Hanamaki just as much as it affected him. That once laid-back smile now stretched open to a contorted ‘o' as the hands which once reached over to jab him teasingly in the stomach curled around his neck to stop the crimson waterfall. He couldn’t remember the last time he hadn't woken up in cold sweat and throat clenched up so tightly despite wanting to scream.

“Iwaizumi.”

The officer blinked, finding himself back in the middle of the office kitchen. The coffee has finished brewing, the jug of black coffee sitting still. He turned around to greet the other. “Kunimi.”

The officer held an empty mug, watching him with uncertainty. “I heard today’s the day,” he spoke softly.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi replied. “Today’s the day.”

Kunimi nodded slowly, moreso to himself. His expression scrunched lightly with concern as he opened his mouth. “I um,” The officer paused before shaking his head. “I don’t understand why you’d want to do this. I understand you want justice, but if I were you, I wouldn’t ever want to see him.”

Iwaizumi stared back then dropped his gaze. The mug in Kunimi’s hands was trembling lightly. He smiled. “I’m hoping it’ll bring me some peace.”

Kunimi bit his lip, brows scrunched but he nodded. “I see.”

Iwaizumi nodded, before placing the empty mug back on the rack. “I better be going then. See you,” He nodded before skirting around and making his way out.

“Hajime.”

He paused, turning around to face the other. Kunimi placed his mug on the table, wrapping his shaking hands over each arm. His eyes shone with something Iwaizumi couldn’t quite decipher. “Stay safe. Please.”

Iwaizumi blinked, before looking down. “You have nothing to worry about. He’s locked up now,” Iwaizumi smiled again, forceful and awkward. “What’s the worst he can do?”  
He tipped his head and made his way to the interrogation room.

 

  **∞**

 

Daichi was already waiting for him, eyes glued on the wide pane of glass. He stirred at the sight of him, lips slightly parted as though he were surprised to find him here.

"Hey," Iwaizumi spoke calmly. He tucked his hands in the back pockets of his pants to prevent them from shaking. The last thing he needed was Daichi finding an excuse to stop this interview.

Daichi's gaze slid from head to toe, returning to meet his eyes. He nodded affirmatively. "Hey. Just on time."

“Where is he?”

Daichi tilted his chin toward the other room. “In there.”

Iwaizumi hesitated before taking a small step closer. His heart tremoured as he approached. Months of chasing had finally led to this moment. On the other side of this window sat Matsukawa's murderer. Iwaizumi's footsteps echoed loudly and he wondered whether the person on the other wall could hear it.  
Daichi took a respectable step to the right, ensuring he had enough space to come see. Iwaizumi's inched closer, eyes darting about before they zero-ed in on the individual.                                                                                                                                                    

He was young, possibly even Iwaizumi’s age. He had a slightly lanky figure, though it was undeniably fit. He was handsome too. Light, toffee-coloured eyes with mused chestnut hair. Broad shoulders with a lean waist. Slim face with youthful features. He was nothing Iwaizumi had envisioned. He hadn't exactly considered what he'd look like but he was completely thrown off. Oikawa Tooru was a human being.

He was chained by the wrists, connected to the steel table. Oikawa sat in complete silence, staring to the left at the wall in front of him.

“He’s not what I expected,” Iwaizumi spoke quietly.

“Yes, he’s not,” Daichi murmured back, eyeing the man inside. His jaw twitched as he continued to stare with ill-remorse. “I suppose he used that to his advantage.”

Iwaizumi felt his gut tighten. He couldn't keep his eyes off the man on the other side of the window.

"You know, you don't have to d-"

"I know," Iwaizumi interjected. Forcing his eyes away, he looked directly over at Daichi. "But I need to. I need to know why."

Officer Daichi tightened his lips, eyes flashing with inner conflict. He sighed, reaching over and handing the other a cream-coloured folder. "Here are the interview questions. From his previous interrogations, I find it's advisable to go in extra prepared. Often he'll shift and distort your questions so make sure to avoid that. Don’t be fooled by his words and actions. He is a mastermind of manipulation.”

Iwaizumi nodded, fingers trembling slightly against the interview files. He cleared his throat. “It’ll take a lot more than to sway me.”

Daichi smiled for the first time since they had spoken and he nodded. Shifting his gaze back to the window, he murmured gently. “If I want you out of there, I'll knock once. You are to abide by this rule, understand? One knock," He straightened his back and crossed his arms. "Other than that, I’ll be with you all the way.”

Officer Iwaizumi nodded as he turned to the door on the far left.

Oikawa was swirling his finger idly on the table, chin resting on his other palm as though he were in a waiting room. His eyes were half-lidded, lips pursed in a slight pout as he huffed lightly in mock boredom.

Iwaizumi shook his hands lightly and exhaled deeply. “Come on, Hajime,” he whispered to himself. “Let’s get this over and done with.”  
He entered the room.

Oikawa didn’t acknowledge him as he gently opened and closed the door behind him. Iwaizumi tightened his grip on his manilla folder and took a brisk step forward. “Evening.”

Oikawa’s fingers paused in its circular motion, lazy eyes peering over at him. He stopped suddenly, eyes suddenly alight with something Iwaizumi couldn’t quite decipher. “Oh?” Oikawa murmured. “It must be my birthday,” He smiled at the other, face melting in to a friendly expression.

‘ _Don’t be fooled by his words and actions. He is a mastermind of manipulation.’_

“Mr. Oikawa Tooru, pleasure to meet you,” Iwaizumi spoke tersely. He placed himself in the seat across from him, ignoring the way Oikawa blatantly stared at him with no shame.

“Pleasure to meet you _."_

Iwaizumi flipped through the questions, skim-reading through. His heart raced like a hound dog and he forced himself to look down. “I have a few questions I would like to ask and just wanting to let you know this meeting is recorded and any evidence can and will be used against you. Please answer the questions to the best of your abilities.” Iwaizumi glanced up from the folder to find two large eyes staring back. He forced himself to remain as still as possible, staring back.

Several moments passed before Oikawa leaned back in his chair, the chains around his wrists rattling lightly from the movement. He was smiling widely as though deeply amused. “Of course.”

The officer nodded, examining his clip board as he clicked his pen. "First question.."  
The two sat across from one another, with Iwaizumi going through the list of questions Daichi had set out for him. However, as timr passed he could help but notice the interview was becoming even further.. onesided. Oikawa would simply pick at his nails, hum a light tune to himself or divert on to a completely irrelevant subject such as 'how cool the weather was becoming lately'. He smiled, hand waving dismissively as he spoke, almost as though they weren't siting caged within a grey interrogation cell. Iwaizumi felt himself grow increasingly irritated at the other. Was this even the right man? How could he remain so calm?

After the fifth question of no response, Iwaizumi sat back and let out a deep frustrated sigh. "Mr. Tooru, I cannot conduct an interview if you're not participating."  
Having received once again another blank stare from the other, Iwaizumi breathed out heavily through his nose before glancing over to the next question. His eyes skimmed through before he hesitated. "I uh," he managed, looking up at the ceiling. "Well, this interview doesn't seem to be going anywhere so I'm just going to leave it at that."

This seemed to grab Oikawa's attention as he sat up straight. "What? Giving up already?" He stuck his lower lip out in a childish pout. "You're no fun."

"Fun?" Iwaizumi's sharp eyes darted up to meet his. "You think this is _fun?_ Mr. Tooru, you are being charged for life _imprisonment_ for murdering seven individuals. And those are seven identified individuals. Who knows how many more throats you've slit," His voice had grown sharp, on the verge of hissing as he struggled to control himself.

Oikawa sat in stunned silence, eyebrows shot up in incredulity. His mouth stretched in to a wide grin. "Seven individuals? My goodness, that _is_ a lot. I think I lost count after three."

Iwaizumi felt his blood boil and he dropped his gaze. He worked his jaw, counting to ten. "Was there a reason or motif behind these murders?"

“Are you always this grumpy? You're not mad at me are you?" Oikawa prodded, watching the other will frightening precision. "I had to get rid of those people. They were going to blow my cover, you see." He tilted his head to the right as he continued. "And FYI, I didn't use a knife for everyone. Knives were only used during desperate measures. Like with the cop." Oikawa leaned in, mouth curled in to a gentle pout. “Very tragic. Was he your friend?”

Iwaizumi grit his teeth as he focused on his questions. “Was there a reason to wh-“

“He didn’t beg for mercy like the others. However, the _noises_ he made. All that _gurgli_ -“

“ _Was there,”_ Iwaizumi repeated, steel laced in his tone. “A reason or motif behind your actions?"

Oikawa stared at the officer, deep swirls of caramel piercing through him. Silence rang, tension sizzling between them as Iwaizumi returned his stare with as much neutrality as possible.

Oikawa split in to an apologetic smile. “Ahh, he was someone close to you,” He sighed, dropping his gaze on to the metal table separating them. “Now I understand. If it means anything now, I am genuinely sorry.”  
He looked up again, his smile wiped off completely. "I hope you find some peace under all your grief."

Iwaizumi blinked slowly. “Um,” he said lamely. The sudden demeanour caught him off-guard and he could feel tears suddenly welling up from the back of his eyes. He discreetly wiped them as he looked down at his interview questions, struggling slightly to maintain his composure. Oikawa looked the other way, chin resting on his palm which covered his mouth.

The two remained in silence once more. Iwaizumi wished he had his wristwatch with him to check the time. _How long has it been?_ It felt like ten years. If Daichi hadn’t knocked on the door yet, surely he was doing something right.

As though reading his thoughts, Oikawa suddenly straightened himself. “Okay!” He chirped in a cheerful manner as he clapped three times, chains rattling lightly. “What’s the next question? Time is a-tickin’ and I can practically feel your senior officer’s gaze boaring holes in the side of my head.” He slowly tilted his head to the far left wall, raising his hand and twiddling his fingers in a dainty wave.

“You didn’t answer my previous question,” Iwaizumi reminded, feeling much more collected. “What was your moti-“

“What’s your name?” Oikawa turned, head still tilted. His eyes twinkled with curiosity. “It feels strange you knowing my name and I don’t know yours. Please tell me.”

Iwaizumi glanced up, though unable to hold eye contact for long. His eyes darted over to the wall where Daichi would be watching and turned back to his questions.

Oikawa followed the movement, mouth curling in to a pleased smile. He leaned in as far as he could, and although it wasn’t particularly far, Iwaizumi felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. “Oh come on. Don’t go shy on me now,” Oikawa coaxed gently.

Iwaizumi refused to look up as he coughed and repeated his question with well-trained patience. “What was y-“

“I’ll answer if you tell me your name. In fact, I’ll tell you _everything_ you want to know. We need to establish give and take in order to maintain a healthy relationship,” Oikawa nodded in an as-a-matter-of-fact manner. “I read it in the Cosmo magazine.”

Iwaizumi stared at the other, unamused. However.

Oikawa batted his eyelashes, wide, doeful eyes watching his every move. “It’s not like I’m going to be going anywhere anytime soon,” he pointed out, holding up his wrists. “What have you got to lose?”

Iwaizumi stared back, chewing the inside of his mouth. _Why wasn’t Daichi knocking on the door yet? Was he okay with this?_ Red alert signs were flashing madly in his mind. Across from him sat one of the most notorious killers, hands linked together on the table neatly as he waited patiently for his response. Well, what Oikawa said _was_ true. There would be no way he would be able to worm his way out of the guaranteed lifetime sentence. Still, there was something slightly odd in the way he watched Iwaizumi with a knowing smile, as though he were making a deal with the devil. _‘He’s just a human’._

“Fine,” Iwaizumi finally answered. Cold sweat formed at his temples when Oikawa grinned, eyes alighting in excitement. “But you need to go first,” the officer added.

“No,” Oikawa retorted easily. “I’m telling you _everything_. You and I both know the value of this information. And don’t think you’ll get anyone else to pry this information from me neither. This is exclusively between you and me,” He fluttered his eyelashes and bit the right corner of his lower lip. “Pretty please? I won’t bail on my half of the deal. We can pinky promise too if you’d like.”

Iwaizumi swallowed hard, toes curling in his shoes as Oikawa watched him without so much as blinking once. Did he really have a choice?  
“Okay,” he said. “We keep to our words, agreed?” He eyed Oikawa who nodded madly like a small child. “My name,” Iwaizumi looked down at his papers. “My name is Seik-“

“ _ **Don’t lie.** ”_

Iwaizumi refused to flinch at the sudden sharp tone. Though, his heart hammered as he peered up at the other with a placid expression.  
Oikawa composed himself immediately, hooded eyes suddenly sparkling again as he let out a sheepish laugh.

“I’m sorry, I just don’t appreciate liars. Do not lie. Please,” He smiled, all his teeth showing at he stared at Iwaizumi through the gaps of his now slightly frazzled hair.

Iwaizumi eyed the left wall again. Seriously, was no one watching? Weren’t they going to stop him? Iwaizumi exhaled slowly, knowing he was going to regret this deeply. “Hajime.”

“Hajime,” Oikawa repeated slowly and Iwaizumi inwardly grimaced. It sounded wrong when he said it. “Last name?”

The officer glared harder at the other. “Iwaizumi,” he forced out. He felt his insides turn cold and he slumped back in defeat.

“Iwaizumi!” Oikawa smiled widely as though greeting an old childhood friend. “I knew it! A strong, handsome name for a strong, handsome man! See, that wasn’t so hard,” Oikawa spoke softly, eyes melting in to that strange, affectionate look. “You’re such a _tease.”_

This was _not_ going the way Iwaizumi had planned. He worked his jaw, heart still sinking. It felt as though he had been violated from the way Oikawa held his chin up, regarding him through half-lidded eyes. "Don't." he warned.

"Don't what?" Oikawa continued to eye him up and down. "What am I doing wrong, _Iwa-chan_?"

The officer felt his left eye twitch involuntarily as his shoes grounded on the floor. "I can see why others refused to conduct a second interview with you," he said sourly.

Oikawa grinned. "Not my fault they can't keep up with me. However," he paused, resting his chin on his hands. "You seem to be doing just fine."

"Sheer luck," the officer muttered, crossing his arms.

Oikawa's gaze dropped on to his biceps, lingering before looking back up. "Not sheer luck. I mean, no offense but some of the fellas here are a complete _bore_. For instance, I had an officer come in earlier. Three seconds in and I could tell it was going to be torture. Is he always like that? The one with the pompous attitude” Oikawa frowned. “I mean, I've had my fair share of dealing with terrible people but wow, I think he upped the scale.”

Iwaizumi didn't have to ask to guess who it was. Ushijima always had that effect on people, criminal or non-criminals alike. He snorted before he could refrain himself. Realising his mistake, the officer coughed to cover it up.

Oikawa blinked in surprise at the other, mouth slightly ajar before he let out a delighted laugh. “You!” He crowed in between chuckles. “I like _you_ , Iwaizumi Hajime.”  
His eyes were wide as he stared at the officer with great awe. “You’re now my favourite.”

This completely wiped the embarrassed look from Iwaizumi’s face. “I would prefer you didn’t call me by my name. Officer is fine.”

“But I like saying your name,” Oikawa’s usual high pitched lilt dropped several octaves lower. “It’s more intimate this way.”

"I've done my side of the deal," Iwaizumi diverted immediately, ignoring the amused looks from the other. "Now you tell me why you did it."

"Why?" Oikawa hummed loudly in consideration. "Are you asking me why I did what I did to those people, or why I slit your friend's throat?"

Iwaizumi grit his teeth. "Both."

The killer paused, eyes on the other as he tapped his finger on the table. After a brief moment of silence, he spoke softly. "You may think this will help clear the endless buzzing in your mind," He tapped the side of his head, chain rattling as he did. "But it won't. I've tried."

Iwaizumi stared hard. He leaned in. "Why. Did. You. Do it?" he asked again, voice now gravelly and on the verge of growling. "I'm not going to ask twice."

Oikawa gazed back calmly. "You know, we're very similar, you and I," Oikawa murmured. He looked at Iwaizumi with wonder, as though seeing him from a completely new perspective. "I'm glad we've met, even if it were like this. Even though some sacrifices had to be made, I'd happily do it again for you." The corners of his eyes crinkled with fondness.

Iwaizumi felt a wave of ice rush through him. ' _Sacrifice?'_ The images of Matsukawa embedded in his mind reappeared, scorching the back of his eyes. He was wrong. Iwaizumi had been wrong from the start. Oikawa Tooru was no human being.  
"What," Iwaizumi whispered. His throat clenched, fists trembling with fury. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"We could have so much fun, Iwa-chan," Oikawa insisted. He continued to smile widely in amusement. "You and me against the world."

“You _vile_ piece of shit, I am _nothing_ like you,” Iwaizumi snarled. He loomed over, though making sure he kept a safe distance between the two. Oikawa leaned in, excitement and awe shining in his eyes.

“You are a _twisted_ person with no understanding nor consideration of your actions,” Iwaizumi continued. “Now you face the consequences. Enjoy living in prison with nothing to occupy you but your _fucked up mind_.”  
Iwaizumi was breathing hard, brows furrowed so deeply as his blood boiled.

Oikawa watched him with a pleased smile before letting out a breathy exhale. “You’re even prettier up this close.”

Iwaizumi swung his arm back, hand bunched up in to a fist, read to p-

_Knock._

He stopped mid-air. ‘ _Thank Christ.’_ Letting out an exhale he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, he allowed himself to wind down and dropped his hand. “It appears time is up,” he said in a tense manner. “That commences the end of our interview. Unfortunately, I will not be rejoining you for another session but I bid you good luck in court and enjoy your time in prison." He stood, chair screeching as he nudged his way out. He ignored the blatant stares coming from across as he stacked his papers together neatly. His fingers trembled lightly but he paid no mind, more than ready to leave the room. "Good b-"

_Knock, knock.. knock.. knock, knock, knock._

Iwaizumi stopped. The knocking was cut abruptly, room in complete silence. Even Oikawa remained silent, eyeing the door with curiosity.

‘ _I will knock just once to let you know.’_

The knocking had ceased but no one was entering. Iwaizumi shifted uncomfortably. He slowly placed the files back on the desk, trying to even his breath. Something was off.

“Hey,” Oikawa whispered. “If you want, I can go check what the fuss is about.”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi warned in a low voice. He didn’t bother turning around, eyes glued to the door. He had a bad feeling about this. “You are not going anything.”

His stomach coiled as he inched closer to the door. The window at the door was blacked out completely, as well as the bottom crevice. The interrogation room was purposely built to prevent criminals like Oikawa from outside communication. Iwaizumi felt his chest clench as he eyed where the wide mirror pane on the other wall would be placed. Surely Daichi would've come in by now..

“Iwa-chan.”

The officer could hear the chains rattling as though Oikawa had already grown bored from the lack of attention. “I said _shut up_ ,” he hissed. Something was definitely wrong. The longer he contemplated the antsier he felt. There was no way Daichi would've allowed him to reveal his name regardless of the circumstances. He felt his heart sink and his insides turn cold.

“Hajime.”

“ _What_?!” Iwaizumi spun around, teeth grit and-

Oikawa was sitting at the table when he raised his arms. The chains were left, disgarded by the floor. “Magic!” Oikawa whispered with a wide grin. Then there was complete chaos.

Iwaizumi barged forward, as Oikawa raised his legs to kick himself from the table. He leapt up, grabbing the back rest of the chair. He swung it hard against the other. Iwaizumi grunted from the impact, sharp splintery sounds echoing when the plastic chair snapped. He had little time to recover with Oikawa darting to the right and towards the door.

“You’re not fucking escaping!” Iwaizumi snarled, lunging himself forward. “Not this time!”  
Oikawa’s fingers barely brushed the door knob before he was thrown back by the officer. He stumbled, landing painfully on his right hip.

Oikawa seemed unfazed, rolling on to his back and leaping on to his feet. He wore a wild grin, eyes alight with excitement. “Nice move!” he called eagerly. “I like it when you’re rough.”

“Shut the hell up,” Iwaizumi panted. His arm was now throbbing, dull waves of ache running from the shoulder joint all the way down to his wrist. He shook it off, ignoring Oikawa’s knowing look. He shifted carefully and placed himself in front of the door. “You’re not going anything,” he repeated.

Oikawa looked absolutely _thrilled._ “Iwa-chan, you’re giving me chills. I mean, that gaze! I’m going to melt.” He rolled his shoulders back, tilting his head left to right. “As much as I’d love to hang out with you, I’m afraid I need to leave. So if you wouldn’t mind-“ Oikawa rushed in, charging at the officer head-on.

Iwaizumi met him halfway, blocking the swift punches from the left. He let out a rough cough when Oikawa got him in the gut and threw out his leg. He kicked Oikawa in the ankle toward him. He grabbed a tight hold of his shirt when the other tripped on to him. “I need some back up here! Someone secure the outer rooms!” Iwaizumi yelled out, struggling to force down the squirming man. “Anyone ou- _fuck_!” he choked out at the sudden sharp sting near his collarbone. He slammed Oikawa back on to the ground and backed off immediately.

Oikawa groaned, nursing the back of his head. “Ouchie,” he whined, blinking up at Iwaizumi with mock-hurt eyes. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, leaving a faint streak of red running from the corner.

Iwaizumi stared, breathing hard as he gently prodded his chest. It stung like mad and he glanced down to find a smear of blood. “Did you seriously just bite me?”

Oikawa let out a huffed chuckle. “Sorry, heat of the moment.” He rolled on to his side, only to get shoved back down again.

“I don’t understand why I do this to myself. I should just kill you right here, right now,” Iwaizumi snarled, voice like thunder. He closed his hands around Oikawa’s neck. “I should cut your throat like you did with Matsu.”

“And here I thought we were having a moment,” Oikawa frowned in consideration. “I suppose I could forgive you this time.”

“Not this time. Not next time. You are never getting out of here alive,” Iwaizumi threatened, looming over the other.

Oikawa stared up at the officer, eyes glazed over as he struggled to breathe. “You,” he wheezed. “I finally see now. It just took me a little longer,” He reached up with shaky hands, wrapping them around Iwaizumi’s. “It just took me a little longer to recognise that we’re a pair. A pair of freaks. We’re made for each other.”  
With little warning, the hands wrapped over Iwaizumi’s right hand and he twisted hard. Electric jolts burned around his wrist, running up the already-sore arm. The officer let out a surprised hiss, relenting the tight grip. There was a flurry of brown and Oikawa’s face loomed in, mere centimetres from his face. Iwaizumi swung in, feeling his fist connect with his hard jaw. There was a sickening crunch and Oikawa’s muffled hiss. Iwaizumi jumped back. A sudden, rough tug at his ankle caused him to flail before crashing heavily against the door.

Oikawa was in his face again, this time slamming his knees in to Iwaizumi’s arms and pinning him down. The officer let out a pained shout, wriggling to free himself. Oikawa dug in harder, causing sharp jolts of pain up and down Iwaizumi’s arms. He stilled himself, breathing hard as he glowered up at the killer.

Oikawa was bleeding from his split lip as he loomed over, breathing just as hard. He swiped his tongue over the swollen section before letting out a wheezed laugh. “Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan,” he heaved, grinning down at him with twinkling eyes. “I’m so glad we’ve met.” He reached in, holding the sides of Iwaizumi’s head. “I can tell we are going to be the _best_ of friends.”

“Fuck you,” Iwaizumi snarled, struggling again.

Oikawa dug in fingers in to his scalp, pressing in so hard he could see stars. “Stop that,” He hissed. “I’m trying to have a real moment, here. Learn to read the signs,” He relented a fraction as he sighed.

“It’s been fun but I really must get going now,” He simpered, looking genuinely glum. He pouted, sticking out his bleeding lip. Iwaizumi looked away, breathing hard. His heart pounded and his arms were now prickling from the lack of blood circulation. Was this how Matsukawa felt? This feeling of hopelessness. He scrunched his eyes closed, feeling prickling in his eyes now too.

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

He opened his eyes to find Oikawa leaning in closely looking alarmed. His brows were etched with slight concern. “Come on now, don't cry. I’m not going to kill you.”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi croaked, inwardly cursing himself for not sounding harsher. “Just do it. I give up.”

He felt his head tug up, forcing him to look directly at the other. “I could never do that,” Oikawa spoke lowly. “I don't want to."

Iwaizumi heaved ragged breaths as Oikawa sat back, tightly compressing his lungs. “Well, you better kill me before I kill you.” The officer rasped, glowering up at the killer through his brows.

Oikawa burst in to a smile. “Now that would be interesting to see. But alas I’m afraid it’s not today."

Iwaizumi felt the hands on his head shift, fingers scraping in the back of his ears before dropping to caress his neck. He remained as still as possible as they moved about, fingers drifting across his neck. "I’ve really wasted too much time now. I best be on my way now. But don’t worry," Oikawa flashed him a fond look as his hands flittered their way up to either side of his head. "We’ll see each other again. Very soon."

He leaned in abruptly, causing Iwaizumi to flinch when he felt the ghost of his breath tickling his ear. "By the way," Oikawa whispered. "Kunimi sends his regards."

Iwaizumi had little time to react as his head was yanked forward then thrown back, smashing against the door with a sickening crunch and-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've left it on a cliffhanger but this is going to have to be a one-shot  
> If I do another cop au fic I might just combust (´ヘ｀;)  
> Which fic do you guys prefer? The light-hearted one or this one?
> 
> Once again, thank you for reading!
> 
> UPDATE: Nevermind, it's now a multichap fic!


	2. Dream a little Dream of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, look who came crawling back (me)  
> I don't think I've ever updated this quickly but I really just wanted to get this piece of writing off my chest  
> and yes, I know I said this was only a one-off fic but I had so much fun writing this I decided sure why not add another chapter!
> 
> Note: I am still alittle skeptic about continuing this because I'd rather get my main fic over and done with but I may continue to work on this now and then
> 
> WARNING: This chapter is quite graphic so read at your own risk!

_Bleep. Bleep. Bleep._

The sounds of the machine awoke Iwaizumi. His head pounded in synchronisation to the endless loop. He felt like he was being held down, though he found himself not struggling - His mind was still in a haze. He squinted lightly, eyes stinging from the brightness of it all. White walls, white ceiling, white bed. His heart sunk. He didn’t have to ask to know where he was. Iwaizumi shifted slightly, the coarse, heavy sheets rubbing at his skin like sandpaper. He allowed his eyes to adjust before glancing around.

Daichi sat by his bed, leaning his back against the wall with his eyes closed. Iwaizumi blinked slowly, taking in the sight. His head was severely bandaged up, layers of cloth wound in a tight band. He looked pale, chest heaving up and down as he breathed softly. As though feeling the pressure of Iwaizumi’s gaze, he opened his eyes, peering over and making eye contact. Neither spoke for awhile, watching each other.

“What,” Iwaizumi rasped. “What happened?”

Daichi’s eyebrows twitched, his gaze wavering slightly. He crossed both hands neatly in his lap as he remained silent. His eyes said it all.

Iwaizumi dropped his head back on the pillow, breath growing slightly ragged. His chest clenched painfully and his head throbbed in grief.

“It’s not your fault,” Daichi murmured. His hoarse voice trembled lightly as he leaned forward in his chair. He winced suddenly, arm shot up to hold his head. “It’s.. It’s not your fault.”

“Neither is it yours,” Iwaizumi shot back. They remained silent. Iwaizumi broke away first, resting his head back on the pillow. He gazed up at the sterile ceiling, heart pounding, head throbbing and the machine whirring.

_Bleep. Bleep. Bleep._

 

 ♐

 

Oikawa was gone. The entire department was supposedly in a deep frenzy, calls going in and out between nearby police departments and spreading like wildfire. There was a killer on the loose.

And here Iwaizumi sat, on the edge of a hospital bed, forcing himself not to squirm when the nurse gently applied pressure on his head.

“You’ve experienced a rather rough concussion though, luckily, it is nothing too severe. You may experience waves of headaches now and then but that is to be expected. If issues persist after a few weeks come back again,” The nurse shot him an unimpressed look. “You should really be more careful next time.”

Iwaizumi felt his chest compress. The heart rate monitor still attached to his wrist bleeped in protest. The nurse hardly spared a glanced as she handed him two Panadols. “Bed rest for the next three days.”

The officer smiled, swallowing the pills and rubbing the tender spot on the back of his head. “Will do,” He lied, bowing quickly as he bid farewell.

It was extra cool when he left the hospital. His head throbbed, waves of numb pain pulsing through his brain. Iwaizumi let out a sigh.

Daichi remained at the hospital, his head wound being much more serious. The senior officer remained tight-lipped when Iwaizumi had asked him of his injuries. “I’m not going to disclose any further information until after your three days are up. There's no way you're going back to work. I’ve called the station and let everyone know you’re not to be allowed anywhere near the situation. Three days and no less,” Daichi warned sternly, though it was hard to regard him seriously with the layers of thick bandage wound around his head. “Go home and take it easy.”

“Like that’s going to happen,” Iwaizumi muttered under his breath, light puffs slipping from his lips. He tucked his hands in to his pockets as he made his way through the carpark. He had to make a short stop-by.

It took a little longer than usual without his car but he eventually arrived. Walking down the street, he spotted the small convenient store. The small store was tucked in between two great apartments. There were streaks of murky greens and browns leaking down the curdled-white walls. Iwaizumi smiled to himself. He often visited the store with Hanamaki and Matsukawa when they were fresh starters in the police profession. They spent many of their free hours squatting outside the store, nibbling on packets of uncooked instant noodles and complaining about the ungodly hours of their jobs.

His chest tugged painfully at the memory. Iwaizumi shook his head, and headed in. The aisles were stacked and disorderly as per usual. He breathed in, taking in that familiar yet bizarre scent of the store. He made his way through the third lane, heading straight to the end. It didn’t take long to find. The stack of biscuits were piled on the top shelf, beside the group of stale-looking wafers.

_“Oh god, how can you eat those?” Hanamaki asked, nose crinkled in disgust. “They don’t even taste sweet.”_

_“They’re not sweet,” Matsukawa admitted, pulling out another biscuit to nibble on. “But they have their own distinct flavour. Kinda like a tangy taste.”_

_“Biscuits aren’t meant to be tangy,” Iwaizumi had shot back, with a teasing grin. He let out a muffled yelp when Matsukawa leaned over to jab him roughly in the stomach._

_“Shut up, dude. You’re just saying that cause you’re watching your weight,” Matsukawa flashed a lazy smile. He reached out, tugging the other two closer with each arm. “Cmere, give me a kiss.”_

_“Oh, christ,” Hanamaki cried out, voice strained from laughing too hard. “Piss off, your breath reeks.”_

_Iwaizumi had laughed so hard, he stumbled back causing the others to fall as well._

 

“You need any help?”

Iwaizumi blinked, lifting his gaze from the biscuits in his hand. An older blonde man stared, one eyebrow raised in question. A cigarette hung from his lip as he eyed the officer with slight suspicion.

“Uh,” Iwaizumi shook his head. “No, I’m fine. Just grabbing these, thanks.”

The officer hurried to the front, placing a crisp ten dollar note on the counter. He rushed out without bothering with the change.

 

♐

 

Iwaizumi made his way through, avoiding eye contact with his surroundings. He focused on the ground a few metres ahead of him, feet tapping as he hastened his pace. There were often others strolling about but today, he found himself alone.

He glanced up at the sky. The clouds loomed over, like a bizarre spectacle of an audience. He hurried on through.

The wind flowed around him, luring him closer. His shoes padded against the soft grass. The blades of grass whispered amongst themselves as he made his way through. ‘ _Fifth row, third to the left’._ His chest tightened as he forced himself closer.

He stopped, eyes falling upon it.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi murmured softly.

Matsukawa’s gravestone stood erect in the sea of green. It was a deep, dove-grey colour, carved of marble and stone with rich-gold writing. It had already lost its initial shine, now opting a brassy, worn-out look. Iwaizumi bit his lower lip, taking a proper look at his surroundings.

He was surrounded by stone towers with faded names and dates. Some were ornamented with hauntingly beautiful stone sculpture of angels, names hardly plausible over the piles of old flowers and weathered gifts. Some tombstones remained bare, long forgotten by their beloved ones. Iwaizumi shifted uncomfortably on the spot. His hair blustered in the harsh winds. The chilly air whipped around him, whistling sharply in the most unwelcoming manner.

“Wow,” Iwaizumi let out a shaky chuckle. “You sure have a wild crowd here hey, Matsu.”

He grinned at the slab of cold stone. His lips twitched. “I’m.. um,” He looked down at the vibrant green grass. It hadn’t even been that long and the grass had already grown over. It was as though they never lowered the body in the first place.

The blades of grass quivered, slowly moulding themselves in to a mass of blurred green. Iwaizumi sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “Oh man,” he managed. “Hey, grown men can cry too, you know!” he defended in an indignant tone. “I’m never going to hear the end of this. You always teased me for being ‘too manly’.”

He let out a slightly hysterical laugh. His laughter echoed throughout the graveyard but he couldn’t stop. Iwaizumi laughed, and laughed, and laughed. The low guttural sounds came out harsh and all wrong. Pools of tears flowed down freely as he collapsed on to his knees. His fingers latched tightly on to the grass, trembling as he struggled to breathe properly. Iwaizumi finally broke.

“I’m s-ssorry,” he choked out in between harsh sobs. “I had him right there, then h-hhe..” Why hadn’t he cried like this when he saw Matsu for the last time? Iwaizumi struggled to control himself, chest heaving as he let out a deep, anguished cry, “Issei,” he choked. Iwazumi stumbled forward, latching on to the tombstone so tightly his fingers turned purple. “I-Issei, Issei..”

The clouds drifted above his head, forming together as they too, mourned the loss of Iwaizumi’s beloved friend. The packet of biscuits were left forgotten, tossed aside and embedded in to the grass. The officer clutched on tightly and howled, as loud, gutted sobs raked his entire body.

Oikawa was right. Regardless of whether he was sent to life imprisonment or not, Iwaizumi knew deep down the hollow void would never fill up. Nothing could help him now.

And so, Iwaizumi cried, and cried, and cried.

 

 ♐

 

Dark. It was so dark. He couldn't see anything. He was walking. He didn’t know where but he knew he was walking. Somewhere. The ground felt soft, like a velvety, plush carpet. Iwaizumi wiggled his toes in deep, relishing the strange sensation. It felt liberating. He crouched down, watching in awe as tuffs of green grass sprouted from the gaps and crevices of each toe. They kissed and caressed his skin like sweet cherubs. “Am I in heaven?” Iwaizumi murmured.

“I don’t think there’s place for you in heaven.”

He froze, eyes widened in shock. That voice. That teasing, soft tone. Iwaizumi snapped his head up, inhaling sharply at the individual standing from afar. “Issei..?” he whispered.

His friend flashed a lazy smile. “Who else, idiot?”

He held something up, and despite the distance, Iwaizumi easily recognised the silver wrapping. “Thanks for the biscuits, by the way.”  
His voice echoed, the gentle, mellow sound floating over and warming Iwaizumi to the core.

Iwaizumi let out a huff in disbelief. It quickly turned in to loud laughter. His feet sunk in to the grass one last time before he pushed himself off the ground. His legs began to move accordingly, and he ran toward his friend. He collided roughly, arms latched around in a rough bear hug. “You fucking moron,” Iwaizumi’s voice muffled in a strange mixture between a laugh and sob.

He felt rough fingers run through his hair, the way he used to hate when Matsukawa attempted to mess his hair. Iwaizumi tightened his grip, delving his face deeper in to the crook of the other’s neck. “I fucking missed you.”

Matsukawa huffed in amusement, jaw working as he chewed on his biscuit. He reached in, pulling out another. “Want one?”

Iwaizumi relented his grip, jerking his head back to peer at the biscuit. “Eurgh, no way.”

His friend snorted and he shrugged. “Suit yourself.” He opened his mouth to place the new biscuit in his mouth. Then he froze.

Iwaizumi grinned at his friend. “What? Finally realised how bad they taste?” he teased.

Matsukawa remained frozen, arm raised with the biscuit mid-air. His mouth hung open, a gaping hole which stared at the other.

Iwaizumi felt his smile slowly dying down. “Ma.. Matsu..?” he murmured.

Matsukawa’s eyes suddenly jolted, focused on Iwaizumi. They were now wide-open, staring at Iwaizumi without blinking.

_"H-hhel-p.. pp m..mm-"_

Iwaizumi felt his heart stop, as he watched the other. “What,” he whispered. “What did you say?”

Matsukawa’s hand trembled, the biscuit quivering before it slipped from his fingers and fell to the floor. His eyes were growing wider, impossibly wide. They darted about before slowly rolling back in to his head. The inner flesh of the lower eyelid began to peek out from the strain. Loud chokes and gurgles echoed in Iwaizumi’s ears as light froths of spit began to form at the corners of Matsukawa's mouth. Iwaizumi was frozen in spot, staring in horror at the sight set before him.

_"H-hhel-p.. pp m..mm-"_

A speck of red formed at Matsukawa’s neck. It trickled down slowly like an slithering snake, pooling at the collar of his crumpled shirt. The wound flowed freely, making no efforts of slowing down. It suddenly split in to a wide gash, so deep and with ill-warning, giving Iwaizumi a glimpse of pinky flesh and gristle of bone. Matsukawa let out a pained gasp. Waves of red began gushing down, down his neck over his shirt and creating a deep pool of red at his feet.

Iwaizumi stumbled back, breath harsh as he tried to avoid the rapidly spreading blood. “Issei!” he cried desperately. “Stop, please!”

Matsukawa’s eyes rolled forward, gaze focused completely on Iwaizumi. They were blood-shot, eyelids split open to the brim. His mouth was still stretched out in a distorted o.

_“He’s coming for you.”_

 

♐

 

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Iwaizumi’s eyes burst open and he jolted heavily. He panted heavily, hair matted on his forehead. He reached up, wiping the cooled sweat away. He sat up gently, breath shaky and uneven. He was lying in bed. He blinked blearily over at his bedside table. The clock flashed ‘1:27AM’.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Who the hell was ringing at one in the morning? The sharp sound pierced through his ear, rattling within his skull. He let out a low hiss, covering his ears and scrunching his eyes closed. His head was pounding heavily.

The phone continued to wail, its cries filling the entire room. Iwaizumi sat there, waiting patiently before the ringing finally stopped. He was left in complete silence. Iwaizumi continued to breathe deeply, heart still hammering within his ribcage. “It’s just a dream,” he murmured to himself. He grit his teeth in frustration.

Iwaizumi kicked off the blankets, yanking off his drenched shirt. He let out a relieved sigh at contact of cool air on his skin. He dropped back on to his bed, one arm covering his eyes. Matsukawa’s face returned, as though he were staring right in Iwaizumi’s face. He let out a shaky exhale. It was just a dream. He was okay.

 

 

 

 

 

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Iwaizumi dropped his arm and glared at the ceiling, now feeling irritated. Who the hell calls at three in the morning? If it were one of those commercial calls, he was going to lose his head. Unless.

Iwaizumi sat up abruptly, eyes wide as he blinked at the darkness. “Daichi,” he murmured. He leapt out of bed, feet stumbling slightly as he rushed to the living room. Had he received any updates on the whereabouts of the missing killer? Surely they must’ve spotted him in the city surveillance tapes. Iwaizumi grasped the phone, fingers fumbling as he pressed the green button several times.

“Daichi?” he asked in a rushed voice. He waited patiently, heart hammering as he listened for the deep voice to tell him everything was fine and all over the chaos earlier was fixed and-

_“Daichi? Now I’m feeling jealous.”_

His heart stopped. Iwaizumi paused mid-breath. The walls closed in on him as he froze at that distinct voice ringing in his ear. That voice. His legs shook as they suddenly threatened to give in and his head throbbed sharply. Iwaizumi took one shaky hand and pressed hard in to the wound at the back of his head, digging his fingers in an attempt to stop the pounding. He felt cold.

_“Iwa-chan? Are you there?”_

“How..” Iwaizumi rasped. “How did you find this number?”

 _“Oh, good! I thought you had already forgotten about me,”_ The cheery voice echoed throughout the entire room. _“Because I’ve been thinking about you.”_

Iwaizumi swallowed hard, forcing his throat to unclench itself. “Where are you?”

 _“I’m in a house,”_ the voice replied easily.

It was as though he were standing right there with him in his living room. Lips pressed so close to the shell of his ear as fingers skirted over his neck. A bead of sweat slid down his temple. Iwaizumi was blinking rapidly, desperately waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. “Is it your house?” he asked in a undertone.

_“No.”_

Iwaizumi felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle as he spun around in the darkness. The living room remained silent if not for his heavy breathing. “Whose house are you in, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi whispered. Iwaizumi’s head was pounding, he could feel the blood pumping and gushing as he backed himself against the far corner of the room. His hand had grown clammy, shaking as he tightened his grip on the phone. “Whose fucking house are you in?”

 _“Pushy, pushy. Iwa-chan is a demanding boyfriend,_ ” The voice sing-songed. _“Are you at home?”_

“No.”

 _“Liar. How else did you answer the phone? Iwa-chan, you’re so silly,”_ Oikawa’s voice rang in his ear. _“If there is one thing I take proud in, it’s that I do not lie. Lying is a terrible thing. I find that if a child lies at an early age, they’re bound to pick it up in their adulthood, and until their death. Did you lie as a child, Hajime?”_

“Shut,” Iwaizumi heaved. “The fuck up. Where are you?”

There are a long period of silence before he heard a light click in the phone.

_“Hajime, I made you a promise and I intend to stick to it. You said you wanted to know the truth, yes? Then come play with me."_

“And if I don’t?”

_“You and I both know the answer to that.”_

Iwaizumi’s heart plummeted to the floor. “Please,” he whispered. “No more victims.”

There was a heavy pause, punctuated by the officer’s uneven breathing. Iwaizumi’s eyes darted about the living room, heart pounding like it was going to erupt. The furniture moulded distorted shadows and unfamiliar crevices. Enough to hide a person. Enough to hide Oikawa. He pressed himself further in to the wall.

 _“292-1109, Eitai, Koto-ku, Tokyo. I am currently sitting in a lush, red lounge chair by the dark, mahogany cupboard with elaborate carvings. It is currently 3:35 AM and I am not alone in this house. I hope for your sake, and their sake, you make it in time. Talk to you soon, Hajime.”_ There was a faint click and this time the phone remained a mute.

Iwaizumi leaned in, hissing in to the phone. “Wait, please! If you fucking want to toy with me then so be it. Don’t drag others in to this! Oikawa! _Fucking Oikawa!”_ It was too late. Oikawa was gone. Iwaizumi snarled, pegging the phone across the room. His eyes had finally grown accustomed to the darkness and he watched as it bounced off the couch ledge and clattered on the floor. Iwaizumi slid down the wall and sunk to his knees.

 

♐

 

He was curled in a ball on the floor when the strip of light under the door flickered. It moved about, dancing sideways alittle before settling.

He froze, breath hitched, watching without blinking. Someone was out there.

Silently, he pushed himself upright, wriggling to the furthest corner of the room, as far away from the door as possible. He pressed himself in to the triangle of the walls, trembling, chest tightening with fear. The pipes creaked and screeched, like gargoyles informing their master of his new hidden spot. The metallic sound put his teeth on edge and he pressed both his hands over each ear.

The person was still out there. Not moving too much, but enough to make the light quiver. He couldn’t control his own breathing anymore. It kept coming out sharp and loud, very much audible over his muffled ears. He squeezed his eyes shut, despite his brain screaming to watch the shadow.

‘ _Please’_ he begged to no one in particular. Tears rolled freely down his cheeks now. ‘ _Someone help me’._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this sounds kinda strange but it's actually kinda refreshing stepping away from my usual fun stuff and delving in to this genre of writing  
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


	3. Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I don't usually update this fast - what a miracle  
> Hope you enjoy

If Iwaizumi thought his dream had been a nightmare, he was completely wrong. He was living a nightmare. A full-blown, real life, _fucking_ nightmare.

His skin was crawling - like a nest of spiders had hatched and poured down from his skull, their prickly legs skittering up and down his arms, legs, torso, even _mind._ He couldn't move. His knees felt unhinged, broken and he was sinking in to the quick sand of his carpet.  
The living room enclosed him like the belly of a beast. Iwaizumi inhaled sharply, only able to exhale half of the compressed air. His lungs felt completely pumped. Uneven breaths filled the room, filling his mind and chest with uncontrollable quakes of panic. There was a faint ringing in his ears and his breath stuttered again. He clawed at his chest, fingers digging in to his chest. Pain blossomed in stinging, bitey streaks which did little to distract his throbbing skull. How was this _possible?_

_  
"I thought you had already forgotten about me. Because I've been thinking about you."_

  
“Fuck,” Iwaizumi wheezed, struggling to calm himself. If Oikawa was on the loose, no one was safe. Especially not him. He eyed the living room. It stared back, the deep hollows of darkness engulfing him completely. He watched, waiting for something to lunge out at him. Someone. His chest constricted and wound itself so tightly, it was impossible to stay quiet. His breath grew ragged again and he barely registered the bead of sweat which slid down his temple, leaving a faint trail. How the hell did he find him? It had only been a day. Oikawa Tooru was a genius but if he had the expertise of hunting him down within a _day,_ Iwaizumi dreaded the other hidden talents and capabilities he kept unknown. He wasn’t safe here, nor the station.

He needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

Iwaizumi gripped on to the arm of the couch and pulled himself up. He stood carefully, legs trembling and threatening to snap under his weight. Why him? Considering their last encounter, Oikawa must've held a personal vendetta against him now, clearly more than happy to destroy him, tear him apart, piece by piece. The officer's head pulsed sharply. _Why did he give his name away?_ If the killer found his home number, there was no doubt he already found his address too. Iwaizumi shook his head. Funny that, being chased by the chased. What a twisted, fucking joke. Iwaizumi wanted to laugh. And cry. But no, now wasn’t the time to panic. Not when there was someone elsewhere is a much worse situation than himself.

_"You said you wanted to know the truth, yes? Then come play with me."_

  
It was a trap. Undeniably a trap. Iwaizumi had taken part in enough hostage situations to know that people like Oikawa weren't as straightforward as they implied. There had to be some sort of catch. He gnawed the insides of his cheeks until they were sore and battered. Was the information worth it? Was Oikawa’s secret worth all this? He didn’t want any of this. If Oikawa knew where he lived, the most sensible solution was to leave, hide where he wouldn't be found. There was always even the possibility of moving out of Tokyo. He could even leave now if he wanted to.

“But the _hostage_ ,” Iwaizumi hissed to himself. He dropped his head, fingers clawing through his hair and digging in to his scalp. His head felt like it was on the verge of combusting.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he repeated in a weak voice. As much as he wanted to beat Oikawa Tooru in to a coma, there was something disturbingly unnatural about the man which made him hesitate - Just the way he had in the interrogation room. The officer clenched his jaw.  
  
Those eyes. They irked Iwaizumi the moment he had laid his own eyes upon them. He couldn’t quite place his finger on it before. People once told him you could see evil in the eyes of bad people; that somehow, it was possible to identify a rapist or a mobster, child molester to a killer from the malicious glint in their eyes. They were wrong. When Hajime stared hard in to those lazy, hooded eyes, the eyes of the person who had done the terrible things he had done to Matsu, he didn't find that so-called 'glint'. Infact, he didn't find anything at all. There was nothing; Just two hollow, gaping voids which confronted him right back. It was then he knew.  
Oikawa Tooru simply wasn’t human. And he was frightening.

Iwaizumi eyed the phone disgarded on the floor. He should call for back up. He was meant to. He straightened himself, and walked straight over it. He made his way to his bedroom, quickly changing in to the nearest pair of clothes – his uniform. Blood was thundering his veins but he paid no mind. He strapped the bullet-proof vest over his chest, shrugging on his shirt then holsters. Pangs of old pain rippled through his torso to the tip of his fingers. He still remembered the exact moment when Oikawa pinned him down in that interrogation room, the electric pain which ran up and down his arms and the growing pain of Oikawa's knees digging in to his chest, ready to snap his sternum in two. Iwaizumi also remembered what he had said to him.

The officer padded over to his bed, hand reaching under the cold pillow and rummaging about till his fingers brushed against it. He pulled it out. Glock 27 Gen4. It felt cool against his skin and slotted perfectly in his hand. It was a jet-black pistol, small but powerful enough. Iwaizumi dragged a finger down its inked slide, feeling each moulded groove. He continued down until he felt the small catch. _Click._ The inner black case slid out easily from the bottom of the pistol grip. He examined the inner metal skeleton. Six bullets. Iwaizumi slid his fingers gently over each one before snapping the case back in to place. It let out a satisfying click. Iwaizumi tucked it safely in his left holster pocket and rolled his shoulders back.

He exhaled deeply, hands tightened in to a fist before releasing. It was time.

 ♐

He jolted awake, eyes blinking at the darkness. Had he been asleep? He wasn’t too sure.

The ground felt cold, the iciness biting at his bare skin. He flinched from its sharp touch. It was only then he had realised he was restrained. Thick cords were wound tightly around his wrists and ankles. Moving so much as an inch send jolts of electric pain over his body. He must’ve been tied up for a substantial period of time. He squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn’t dreaming.

His breath was thick and hot, muffled by a wool cloth. He let out a distressed mewl, waves of panic rushing over him. He wriggled about, his cheek pressed hard against the stone floor. It was dark, so dark. He couldn’t even see what was in front of him. He had to get out of here. He began to rock, left to right, slowly building a swinging momentum. There were faint cracking noises which he eventually registered as the sound of his spine and the ridges of his upper back bones knocking against the hard floor. He grit his teeth, rocking hard and harder until he landed roughly on to his side. He let out a small grunt from the impact. Okay, that was step one.

He shifted his legs slightly apart, balancing himself carefully. He threw himself again to the left. His face collided against the pavement roughly but he was able to position himself now on both knees. Okay, this was good progress. He was upright now, eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the darkness. Outlines of the room began to form, producing random juts of pipes and dank, wooden boxes. He was in an attic.

‘ _Now you need to find the exit.’_ Breathing was still difficult but at least his lungs didn’t feel so compressed. He hobbled forward, shaking to maintain his balance. The cord over his ankles tightened threateningly, digging in to his bone. He paid no mind, head darted about. Exit, exit, where’s the exit? He took another shuffle forward carefully-

_Thump._

He froze. Waited. A rivulet of sweat trickled down his spine as he forced down a shiver. The pipes above groaned and screeched, the sound setting his teeth on edge. His heart pounded and he shrank himself in to a crouched kneel. 

 _Thump. Thump_.

Where was that coming from? He hesitated, eyes darting about with full alertness. The sound echoed through the room, bouncing off the walls.

Foot steps. It was coming closer. He panicked, body jolting left then right, unsure of where to hide.

A light. The strip of light from re-appeared to his left. His breath hitched. There was someone standing behind the door. There was little time to react before the door swung open. The sudden brightness pierced his eyes and he let out a muffled shriek. A man stood at the door, surrounding by the blinding light.

“Oh good, you’re awake. Hello, hotshot! How are you holding up in there?”

The voice sliced through the silence, loud and clear. He had a friendly tone, a light lilt of charm, though it did little to calm him. He let out a muffled sob when Oikawa’s face came in to view. The blend of light and odd shadows remoulded his face, leaving it distorted and disfigured.

Shadows rested under his eyes, forming sunken hollows under a pair of frighteningly wide and piercing eyes. He was staring directly at him without so much as a single blink.  
He was smiling. His teeth were as milky as the whites of his eyes and his mouth was stretched unnaturally wide. A slab of darkness was slabbed across his cheek, creating the impression of an even further hollowed face. He looked like the grim reaper.

He shrunk back in to his corner when Oikawa took a step further, continuing to come closer. The shadows morphed over his face, contorting in to bizarre shapes and sizes before engulfing him completely. He squatted in front of him, face looming in close.

He struggled about, the cloth over his mouth not quite muffling the hysterical noises. The man reached over, petting his knotted hair.

“Shh,” he coaxed. “Hush now, everything is okay. I found you. Don’t be afraid.”  
The man continued to stroke his hair, fingers carefully carding through the strands until the sounds died down to occasional hiccups of breath.

“There we go,” He leaned back, smiling. “I’ve found you now. You have nothing to cry about.” He leaned over, gently tugging the tight knot of cloth which kept his mouth muffled. It fell to the floor and he leaned back to examine him. "Do not make any sudden noises or I will slit your throat. Thank you."

Oikawa sat back, watching as the other coughed roughly.

"Where am I?" he rasped. "Please, I didn't do anything wrong. If it's money you want then I'll give it to you. I won't tell the police, I promise."

Oikawa waved him off. "Oh, don't worry. I called the police myself," He smiled deeply. "They should be here any minute now so do not fret."

 "Oh," He heaved in ill-repressed relief. "Thank you, god, thank you so much. I can tell you're a kind-hearted person, thank you for letting me g-"

"Huh?" The kidnapper reeled his head back in surprise. "Who said anything about letting you go?"

He gaped in shock at Oikawa. "But.. you.." he stuttered. Panic began to swell in his chest again and he trembled. He shifted away from the other, stumbling slightly under Oikawa's heavy gaze. There was warmth pooling at his ankles which he eventually registered as blood. "P-please" He begged softly. Tears began to flow down his cheeks again. "Please.."

This seemed to wipe the smile off Oikawa's face and he frowned in displeasure.  
“Quit crying,” He chided. “What a damsel in distress.”  
He leaned back, eyes wide and glistening even in the darkness. “You’ve got to be patient. Like me. I’m waiting for my prince charming.” His eyes glazed over in a slight haze.

The man watched Oikawa carefully. He appeared to be distracted, no longer looking right at him. He looked around at his surroundings. He was undoubtedly underground somewhere. Pipes creaked above his head, as though threatening to snap. The acoustics of the hollow room amplified the metallic screeches. He lifted his gaze over Oikawa’s shoulder at the other side of the room. Old wooden stairs led to the door. It appeared the only escape route was through the door. Which means he’ll have to get through-

“What’s your name?”

He jolted, looking back to find the pair of lazy, hazel eyes watching him.

He swallowed hard. “Kindaichi.”

“Hmm, Kindaichi.” Oikawa repeated. He squinted at him, lips scrunched in contemplation. “I suppose you’re his type.” He concluded.

His heart dropped. "Who's type?" he whispered. His voice was trembling and the coiling feeling in his gut returned. "Wh- Who'stype? You better answer me right now."

Oikawa stared back, amusement playing on his lips.

"You know who I'm talking about."

It felt like a bucket of cold water was dumped over his head. ' _No... Surely not..'  
_ His stomach lurched and he swallowed hard, forcing the bile back down his throat. "What did you do?" he whispered. "What the _fuck_ did you do to him?"

He didn't get a response - just that infernal knowing smile.

“Fucking ANSWER me! What the FUCK did you do to him, you SON OF A BITCH! What? WHAT? You better not fucking touch him or I swear to GOD-“ He writhed about madly, the ropes rubbing at his now bleeding wrists and ankles. He let out a helpless sob. “Don’t fucking- just please. Please not him. Don’t hurt- please, please, you can do anything to me but plea-“

He was cut off short when Oikawa lunged in, hand roughly held over his lips. He squeezed his hand so roughly, fingers digging in to his cheeks. He felt his tears well up again.

“Well, aren’t you two just a pair of _lovebirds_ ,” he chirped. His eyes flashed dangerously. “How do you do it, huh? Is he even _aware_ of your feelings for him?” He hissed insistently. “How do you know he’s the one? Surely if your significant other is the one in a million, what is the likelihood of him being the one? I mean, can’t you just move on? Meet someone new?” Oikawa tilted his head looking highly agitated now.

Kindaichi managed a rough choke.

Oikawa watched, wide eyes unblinking and mind whirring. They dropped in to a half-lid. “How adorable,” Oikawa muttered. “Love is such a strange phenomenon.”

He let go, slinking back in to the darkness.

Kindaichi stumbled forward, smashing his chin against the cold concrete. He inhaled deeply, coughing harshly whilst falling on to his side.

Oikawa straightened himself up and inhaled deeply. He clicked his fingers. “Oh! I got it!” His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “You two are like Romeo and Juliet. I always enjoyed a good Shakespeare tragedy. Though, you-" He pointed at the other, mouth curled in a pout of mock concentration. "You seem more of a Tybalt than a Romeo to me."

Kindaichi stared, mind churning at Oikawa's bizarre reference. His heart stuttered.  
“Are you,” He paused, swallowing hard. “Are you going to kill me?”

Oikawa smiled.

  
_Creak._

  
They both froze. Oikawa was on full alert, wild open eyes peering up at the ceiling. He broke in to a wider grin. He looked down at the other, excitement plastered on his face.

“I best be going then. Prince Charming has arrived.”

 ♐

The gravel crunched under his shoes as he inched forward. '292-1109, Eitai, Koto-ku' was a small, one-storey house nestled amongst rows of other identical houses. It loomed over, the dark exterior melting with the midnight sky.

Iwaizumi had briefly checked the area beforehand, somewhat satisfied to find no one else loitering around. He checked his wrist. It was 3:50AM. His head was still throbbing painfully. He had driven over, thankful for no cars considering the wonky state of his driving. He parked it four streets away.

 The officer circled the house, ducking in the overgrown bushes which dotted its circumference. The windows were closed, curtains drawn as though they were warding him off. There was a backdoor which led in to the back garden. Iwaizumi held his hand over the rusted handle, moving it a fraction. It didn't budge.

' _Oikawa must've locked the house in which means-'_

Iwaizumi scurried to the front again, pausing to check the front windows one last time. He half expected Oikawa to be standing there, looming over him with his unblinking eyes and wide smile. He was only met with closed curtains.

The officer stood at the front door, eyeing the polished door knob. He reached over and pressed down. It clicked open.

Of course. Oikawa must've planned exactly where Iwaizumi was going to meet him. He was probably waiting for him, watching him as he made his way in. Iwaizumi slid in, pressing his back against the wall as he silently closed the door behind him.

The inside was much grander than its exterior. There were elaborate, antique paintings hung on the walls boasting to be awed at. In the dark, they looked like murky streaks of crusted blood. Iwaizumi looked away.

The front entrance led in two directions, the left leading down a narrow corridor and the right toward was looked like an entertainment room. Iwaizumi shifted cautiously to the right.

This room was small, cramped with mismatching recliners and tacky red carpet. Iwaizumi's sharp eyes darted about as he pressed himself in to the wall. There was a dart board beside his head, the tacks stuck in like a voodoo doll. He reached up, finger trailing over the knobbled cork material.  
It was an unspoken tradition for Iwaizumi, Mastukawa and Hanamaki to visit the pub on Tuesday nights - it was the only night they were all free from work. And they preferred it that way. The pub was always empty and the three spent their time drinking far too much than they should, eventually ending with playing drunk darts. It wasn't their best idea but it was their most fun.

A sound. Iwaizumi snapped his head to his left. It was soft, but definitely unmissed.

Someone else was in the house.

He dropped his hand slowly to his chest and unclicked the strap of his left holster. His glock slid in to his hand, as silent as a snake. The officer shrunk himself in, lifting his gun-held arm in front of him. The sound came from near the hallway. He took a step toward the left.

 His heart fluttered madly and he exhaled carefully. The tension in the house was thick. It was a rubber band, stretched tightly and ready to snap. Iwaizumi was back at the front entrance now, watching the left for any movements.

It was far too dark to tell. The end of the hallway was left a gaping hole, its mouth stretched open as though daring Iwaizumi to enter.  
' _Oikawa, where are you?'_ Iwaizumi toed to the first room on the hallway, the door left open.

This one appeared to be some sort of office space. There was a grand, oak table set on the other side with a few stacks of papers and files bundled neatly in the center. Iwaizumi kept his gun pointed in front of him as he circled around cautiously. This room was carpeted with a fine, rich moss, complimented with deep, earthy furniture. A red armchair was placed in the right corner, facing the window on the left. ' _red_ _chair'_ Iwaizumi repeated in his mind. Oikawa had said he was sitting in a red lounge chair. The officer's eyes trailed up to find the familiar cupboard resting beside it. It towered over, intricate carvings etched in to its skin. This was it. This was the room Oikawa had been in when he called Iwaizumi.

Something moved. Iwaizumi spotted the flurry of motion from the corner of his eye - He shifted instantly, gun pointed down the hallway. He held his breath, eyes wide and focused. He couldn’t let Oikawa get away again. He positioned himself carefully, the wall shielding most of his body as he peered across.

Another soft rasp.

It was definitely coming from down the hallway. Iwaizumi’s lung screamed in distress but he held his breath. He could feel it. Oikawa was near.

Iwaizumi took another careful step forward on the wooden floorboards.

It let out an excruciatingly loud CREAK.

His heart dropped. _Fuck._ There was little time to fret when the quiet house burst alive.

_THUD THUD THUD THUD_

Oikawa was now running away from the hallway in to deeper darkness, shoes pounding thunderously on the ground. Iwaizumi burst out from behind the wall and bolted down after him. He was making so much noise but he kept going, his mind feverishly screaming ' _He's getting away'._ His shoes thudded in sync to his heart and he forced himself to go faster. Then he saw it. The flurry of movement in the corner of his eye. Oikawa’s swift outline in the darkness.

Iwaizumi inhaled sharply, jolting his arms toward the darkness and-

_Bang!_

There was a sudden loud thudding sound. There was a sickening crunch which Iwaizumi registered as the body crumpling as it hit the floor. He stopped breathing. He shot him. He shot Oikawa. His stomach lurched but he steeled himself. Iwaizumi let out a shaky exhale, fingers trembling around the trigger. He shifted swiftly but cautiously toward deep end of the corridor. There was a slight hiss of clothing dragged on the floor. He was still alive and moving. Iwaizumi aimed his gun in front of him in case of any sudden moves.

Inch by inch, closer and closer, his breath grew more haggard and broken. He finally stopped,

Iwaizumi’s breath stopped. He lowered his gun.  
  
  


“Kunimi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice warm welcome to Kindaichi in this fic! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧   
> Thank you for reading


	4. Never alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst is so hard to write (ΘεΘ;)  
> Hope you enjoy

Red. There was so much red. It seeped in between his fingers, oozing down slowly like a thick syrup. He couldn’t move, transfixed at the sight of it pooling up in his hands. He barely registered it seeping in to the shins on his pants as he sat, knelt in the ever-growing puddle. There was a brief rustle of clothes and Iwaizumi paused when someone had knelt beside him, hand resting casually on his elbow.

_“You always had a knack for luring trouble.”_

Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder. _“Matsu?”_

He was leaning over, peering down at Iwaizumi’s stained hands. He frowned at the sight and tutted. _“Why do you always do this to yourself?”_

Iwaizumi turned back to his hands. The blood was overflowing over his fingers. He watched dully as it trickled down on to his thighs. _“Is this mine?”_

_“No.”_

He blinked slowly. “ _Whose is it then?”_ he asked quietly.

Matsu’s voice had grown terse. _“Hurry, Hajime. He needs your help.”_

_“What are you talking about?”_

_“Listen to me. Snap out of it. Now. Snap_ **_OUT OF IT_ ** _.”_

Iwaizumi blinked, eyes staring blankly at the dark. He looked down. Kunimi was lying there, arm clutched on to his shoulder. There was a deep crimson puddle forming under him, etching in to the thin cracks of the wooden boards.

“H-hajime.. h-hhurry..”

“Kunimi,” Iwaizumi whispered, adrenaline rushing through his body again. “ _Fuck, Kunimi_.”  
He knelt down, eyes darting all over the bloody mess. “Whereabouts is the wound? The shoulder region? You need to apply pressure to it. Fucking _christ,_ you’re bleeding a lot,” his hands flittered about, feeling for an open gash.

“Nnnoo.. H-hhajime,” Kunimi was trembling now, his body convulsing from the shock. He swatted away the officer’s hands feebly. “P-please.. He needs y-your help..”

“ _Stay still_ ,” Iwaizumi hissed, holding the other down gently. He fumbled in to his pockets for his mobile. “Hang in there, I’m going to call the emergency line.”

“Haaj-jime.. Listen to m-me..” Kunimi was biting his lower lip, giving out short, even hisses of breath. “The hhostage.. please.. Save Kindaichi..”

“No,” Iwaizumi snarled in a quiet undertone. “I’m not going to let you die on me. Don’t you fucking dare,” He paused, relief rushing over his chest when he heard a professional voice respond with ‘emergency helpline’. “I have an injured police officer here in _292-1109, Eitai, Koto-ku_. He’s been shot in the upper right shoulder region. I can not see an exit wound so the bullet may still be inside. Send an ambulance ASAP and- _fuck, stop squirming_ ,” Iwaizumi hissed, holding Kunimi down. “I repeat, I’m in need of immediate medical attention,” He snapped his phone shut, pocketing it so he could use both hands to hold the other down.

Kunimi let out a pained sob, shaking his head sluggishly. “H-hhurry, he needs y-you,” he begged. His eyes glistened from the forming tears. “I n-nneed him.. P-please.”

Iwaizumi’s heart stuttered and his eyes darted about in the dark. But if the hostage was still here, Oikawa could be too. “I can’t leave you alone,” he murmured. Sweat tickled the side of his head but he didn’t dare wipe it off.

Kunimi was pushing him away with one arm, letting out a desperate choke. “J-just ffucking GO,” He was making a raucous, boots scuffing on the floor as he struggled about. “He needs y-your help.”

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi shook his head. He squeezed his eyes shut. “ _Fuck.”_

The officer stood abruptly, checking his gun. He grabbed his phone, typing at the keys before pressing it in to Kunimi’s hand. “Press this button is something is wrong. It’ll set off a ringtone so I’ll know. Even if you’re not sure just fucking press it, you understand?”  
Iwaizumi didn’t wait for the other’s response, already making his way down the hallway.

 

♐

 

The house felt a lot smaller than it had before. The walls caved in on him and he forced himself to breathe deeply, quietly. Another room came up to his right but he ignored it, eyes wide and focused on the deep end of the corridor. ‘ _Come on, Tooru. I know you’re in here.’_ His shoes shuffled softly as he aimed his gun carefully, an impatient finger on the trigger. Everything was frozen - not a stir of movement. Iwaizumi took a step forward. Waited.

  
His imagination was running wild and Oikawa’s face kept appearing in the corner of his eye. Watching from behind a vase, lurking in the hung up paintings, hiding from under the decorum table with his head twisted at an odd angle to peer out at him.

Iwaizumi swallowed hard, eyes darting back and forth along the corridor. _‘Come out, you fucking bastard.’_ He took another step further. Silence. Was Oikawa playing tricks on him again? What if he really wasn’t here? Iwaizumi grit his teeth, exhaling through his nose. He felt antsy, the hairs on the back of his neck suddenly rising. He spun around.

There was no one there.

‘ _Fuck’_ he thought, heart racing. It was just so damn _quiet._ He was half-expecting Kunimi's alarm to go off any second but there was nothing - Nothing but the uneven panting of his own breath.

Everything felt wrong.

He eyed around, struggling to tamper down his paranoia. In his mind, Oikawa was watching him again. This time he was hiding behind a door Iwaizumi had passed, observing him from between the cracks. The whites of his eyes glistened in the dark along with the knife in his hand. His mouth was stretched in that same contorted smile he had when they had first met. The images of Matsu flooded back and lwaizumi swallowed hard. Rivulets of sweat trickled down his spine causing him to shiver. He needed to check back on Kunimi. He couldn't bear the thought of losing another officer. He shuffled back, ready to leave-

A sound.

Iwaizumi spun back, heart racing. He held his gun up again

It was faint. Hardly a whisper. Iwaizumi strained his ears. A whimper? It came from the left region. His breath caught in his throat.

It sounded like an animal in pain.

Iwaizumi's breath stuttered in his throat. He glanced back down the opposite side of the corridor. He took a hesitant step back and flattened himself against the wall. ' _Which side?'_ he fretted, heart flipping in distress. Go back or keep going? Iwaizumi scrunched his eyes shut.

 _'C'mon, Hajime. Get a grip.'_ He prepped himself. _'There are people relying on you'._

He exhaled shakily, blinking slowly in the darkness. Lifting his gun once more, he began to shuffle again further down the corridor.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There it was again. That sensation.

Iwaizumi spun around, eyes darting around frantically. The hairs on the back of his neck had risen again. He was being watched.

He clenched his jaw, mustering up the courage.

"Tooru," he called, shattering the heavy blanket of silence.

He waited. Listened.

But there was no response.

Iwaizumi tightened his lips, brows furrowed in deeply. It was almost humiliating the position he was backed in to. If anything, Oikawa should be the one fearing. So why was it always the other way around? Fury brewed from the bottom to the top, slowly inking in to his mind. He was fucking sick of this. Iwaizumi opened his mouth-

A whimper.

He stopped, snapping his head to the left. He was nearing the end of the corridor, a few metres away from the far wall. There, stood a door. It was just like every other, nothing particularly special about this one. However.

Iwaizumi glanced down, pausing in his tracks. It was hard to distinguish what it was but he could see a rough outline. Something placed in front of the door. The officer lifted his gaze back up.

He moved cautiously, one light step at a time. The back of his head prickled dangerously but he paid no mind. His focus was poured entirely on the object on the floor. The gun in between his hands felt heavy, a burden almost. He curled in his shoulders and inched closer. From here he could make out more distinguishable features.

A box.

It was small, compact; placed neatly in front of the door, waiting patiently. There was no labels, nor stickers. Just a plain, cardboard box.

Iwaizumi knew. He wasn't stupid. It was like being presented with a trail of candy. Only he had no choice but to follow it. And the fact that there was simply no telling what kinds of poison they were laced with. The box could contain a severed hand for all he knew.

Iwaizumi knelt down. He still had his gun ready and on standby as he reached out with his left hand. Fingers brushed against the edge. The light scratches echoed in his ears. What was it? He peered at it, squinting in the dark.

 

 

>   
>  **FOR HAJIME**
> 
> **LOVE, TOORU**

He backed off immediately, wiping his hands on his trousers fervently. " _What the fuck,"_ he hissed softly to himself. Just what kind of game was Oikawa playing?

His palms had grown clammy and he squeezed the gun till his knuckles turned white. No. He couldn't do this. This was far more than he'd bargained for. He had to find Kunimi.

_Creak._

Iwaizumi stopped. That fucking door again. That or his imagination was out to drive him in to insanity. His instincts were on red alert, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Iwaizumi panted lightly. His index finger kept trembling against the trigger and he bit his lower lip until he tasted copper. Where was Oikawa hiding? Was he behind this door? Iwaizumi eye's darted down at the box on the ground for a brief second before looking back up. And what the _fuck_ was in that box? Iwaizumi clenched his jaw. What if it was a distraction and the moment he'd drop his guard Oikawa would be there, a knife held against his throat.

His mind screamed to ‘ _run’_ and ‘ _get the hell out before it’s too late’_. But he remained in his spot. Afterall, there was a reason why he'd come here tonight.

This was all just a game of cat and mouse. A person like Oikawa loves toying with others far too much to stop at just this. He was going to try and start the cycle again.

And Iwaizumi was the only one who could stop it. His eyes sharpened and he exhaled lowly. Tonight, he was here for one sole purpose.

He had to kill Oikawa.

Iwaizumi bent down, slowly. Quietly. His fingers spread over the box and he lifted it up gently. It rattled lightly. There was something inside. 

The officer rose and waited. His senses felt heightened, screaming at him but he remained still. Waited.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Iwaizumi's eyes darted left to right. The corridor was hollow, crowding over him like the ribcage of a beast. He squinted slightly. The entire house remained empty. Which left only one more place. He looked ahead, zeroing in on the door.

He tucked the box carefully within his jacket, grimacing at how loudly his clothes crinkled. And then reached for the door handle.

It felt cold, as though warning him to keep away. He turned it, fraction by fraction until it had hit its peak. Iwaizumi held his breath. This was it. No more hiding. He pushed the door open, letting go of the handle immediately as it swung open slowly.

_CRRREEEEAAAAAK._

He was greeted with darkness. It was impossible to see anything further than half a metre and he felt his chest clench. It didn’t take mere eyesight to grasp there was something wrong.

There were loud groans and screeches which pierced his ears. His head began to pound again, the sharp, metallic sounds causing it to pulse harshly. He glanced up, blinking rapidly at the ceiling. It sounded like worn pipes - their shrill squeals resonated off the walls. He grit his teeth and took a step in. 

And was greeted with an explosion of pain.

His head snapped back, dropping forward immediately and he let out a surprised choke. It felt like someone had shattered a rock over his head, splintering his entire skull. His head erupted with new levels of pain, enough to make him weak at the knees. He staggered slightly to the right and coughed sharply. The sudden impact had caused him to almost drop his gun and he swayed dangerously when he tried to steady himself.

There was a sudden scuffle in front of him and Iwaizumi jerked his head up. The sudden motion seemed to have made it worse as his head swam and tidal waves of nausea crashed over him. He lurched, stumbling as he did. His hip collided harshly against something which he barely registered as side railings. He hissed in pain. There was a sound of heavy scuffling as the other began to back away from him. Iwaizumi reached blindly for the wall but found himself unable to distinguish what was up or down.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he managed, expression scrunched tightly from the throbbing spasms. His mind screamed to run but his legs caved in on themselves. He forced his eyes open, panting harshly. He expected Oikawa's face to mould itself out from the blanket of darkness.

So he was completely caught offguard when a voice called back.

“W-who are you?”

It sounded hoarse with fear and it trembled at the end.

Iwaizumi inhaled sharply. _'Was that..?'_

He fumbled around for several moments, before closing over the rickety stair railings. “Are you the hostage?” he rasped, blinking rapidly in the darkness. “My.. my name is Iwaizumi and I’m _part_ of the special units enforcement. I’m here to hel-“

He wasn’t given time to finish, as he was thrown back again by a sudden heavy force. Panic flooded his stomach and he placed a finger on his trigger.

But he paused at the shuddery sound of a relieved sob. A head dug itself in to the crook of his armpit, trembling as it did. The person kept pushing against him as though they were trying to mould in to him. Iwaizumi immediately wrapped one arm around and he placed a gentle hand over the other’s shoulder. “It’s okay, I got you,” Iwaizumi croaked in a gravelled voice. He waited patiently when the hostage let out a ragged heave and cried in his arms. His head throbbed sharply at the loud sound but he continued to pat him, repeating over and over again, “I got you. Shh, it’s okay. You’re safe now.”

 

♐

 

The ambulance arrived within ten minutes, tops. This was soon followed by officers, though none of whom familiar to Iwaizumi. Kunimi was tended to immediately, provided with a generous dosage of morphine when they carried him to the stretcher.

The hostage had also been whisked away from Iwaizumi's arms once the task force had found them together. He hadn't noticed before but now in the light, he took in the sight of deep, fleshy wounds wrapped over the man’s wrists and ankles. He seemed dismissive, eyes glassy and distant when the nurses rushed over with soothing creams and bandages.

His name was Kindaichi. He was a young man, ready for a fresh start with a grand city life. He had even  recently accepted a new job at a large business and was viewed by his co-workers as an 'eager, diligent worker'. That was, until he'd gone missing.

Iwaizumi eyed him from afar, noting the way he allowed himself to be dragged here and there, wrist held out as the nurse wrapped it. His eyes were dull, blank from shock and he hardly spared a reaction when an officer had checked up on him.

It was only until he had laid his eyes upon Kunimi did he finally react.

“O-Oh _jesus,_ ” he choked, eyes suddenly burst wide and panicky when he caught the sight of the other.

He was secured tightly on the bed – his shirt had been snipped away, replaced with thick bandages, which already fresh, uneven blotches of red had seeped through. He had an oxygen mask strapped on and it fogged up every few seconds as he exhaled softly.

The hostage wriggled his way through, stumbling as he threw himself on to the stretcher. His knuckles had turned white from where he was grasping on to the metal railings and he shook the entire thing when he let out a loud, strangled sob. “ _Akira! Akira. Fucking Christ, what has he done to you?”_

Iwaizumi grit his teeth. He couldn’t handle the sight.  
However, just as he turned to look away, he caught eyes with Kunimi. The officer watched him from afar and although he looked sluggish and on the brink of passing out, the weight of his gaze held Iwaizumi there. A single tear had pooled in the corner of his right eye, wobbling slightly as it threatened to slide down his cheek. Kunimi stared at him for a long period and it was only until Iwaizumi had concentrated had he noticed why.

He was moving his lips, ever so slowly under his mask. It must’ve been a pure effort to speak considering the amount of narcotics he was held under but he kept repeating it.

“ _Thank you.. Thank you.. Thank you..”_

Iwaizumi stared for a long time. He finally nodded, inclining his head in a small bow as he did so. When he glanced back up he found Kunimi smiling, eyes scrunched in a slight daze. The tear had finally run down and disappeared in to the crook between his head and the pillow. Then he closed his eyes, passive as the nurses carted him in to the ambulance.

 

 ♐

 

The other two had been sent off to the hospital. Iwaizumi loitered around and watched them leave. His clouded thoughts dispersed at the sudden brush of skin. A nurse held his arm and began to lead him to the other ambulance. He blinked in surprise. "I'm fine," he replied but she wouldn't have it. Her eyes kept darting over at his arms with worry and he glanced down to find his sleeves crusted with dried blood. "It's not mine," he explained. "I tried to help the other officer."  
She simply shook her head and continued to tug him along until he complied.

Two and a half hours had passed since the incident.

Iwaizumi paced up and down the corridor chewing the inside of his cheek. The paramedics had been trailing him around for the past hour, frantically trying to coax him in to taking a few narcotics. He’d only just managed to wiggle his way out by excusing himself to the ‘bathroom’. The officer huffed softly, rolling his shoulders back. His head throbbed in unsteady beats but he paid no mind. If he could survive what he’d survived today, he could manage another few hours. He couldn't afford to get drugged up and risk passing out from the exhaustion. Not with all the questions muddled in his mind.

As though his thoughts had been heard, the door of room 937 opened and a nurse took a brisk step out. “The button is on the side if you need any assistance but I’ll come check on you in an hour or so,” she consoled to the patient inside. Iwaizumi eyed her up and down. She had a soothing smile, the kind which must’ve taken years to master. Her hair was tied neatly in a bun with a few loose strands framing her face. The nurse had a pretty face – catty eyes, soft looking lips and a beauty mark near her chin. She turned, pausing to find Iwaizumi standing there. Raised an eyebrow as she glanced down at her clipboard then back up at him.

“Sir, I’m afraid the patient will be not allowed any visitors until a few more hours.”

Iwaizumi inclined his head politely. “That’s fine, I can wait,” He could feel the nurse still watching him, her lashed-up eyes examining every movement. Iwaizumi forced a smile.

She didn’t smile back. Only watched him carefully before reaching in to her pocket. She pulled out a small pill container, plucking out three capsules and holding them out.

Iwaizumi blinked owlishly. “Um, I'm good, thanks.”

“The patient informed me that if there were any ‘visitors’ loitering in the hallways to make sure he was treated properly. From what I’ve heard coming through my walkie talkie, it seems the other staff are having difficulty tracking down a certain patient who refuses to take his medicine.” The nurse spoke coolly, tilting her head to regard him. Her hand did not waver. “If you would like to visit the patient I suggest you take them.”

Iwaizumi stared dumbly. Shook his head. Foxy. It was the only word that came in mind. That nurse was foxy. “Thank you,” he muttered, accepting the tablets and placing them in his mouth. He smiled weakly at the other.

The nurse watched with unblinking eyes. “Swallow.”

Iwaizumi gulped, wincing slightly at the dry pills forcing themselves down. He held both palms out in a gesture of ‘ _see, you happy_?’

She watched carefully. Then finally smiled. It was faint, barely even visible – a subtle upward quirk of her lips. “Good boy.” She spun on her heel, marching down the corridors. She had pulled out her walkie talkie, most likely telling the other paramedics how she had succumbed the stubborn man within seconds. Iwaizumi watched her and once she was out of sight, slipped himself in to the hospital room.

 

He was lying in one of the inclined beds, propped up against the pillow and gazing out the window. The room had been confined for him so he sat alone. Iwaizumi glanced over to find his bandages had been replaced with fresh, clean ones, though, the thickness of it restricted his movement. The officer stood there, waiting patiently for the other.

Finally, Kunimi looked over.  
“How’s the hostage?” he rasped.

“He’s in recovery.”

“Is he okay?”

Iwaizumi bowed his head. “He’s going to be fine. How’s your shoulder?”

“Much better, thank you.”

"Then tell me what's going on."

Kunimi remained still but Iwaizumi didn't miss the way his body stuttered.

"What do you mean?" Kunimi asked nonchalantly.

"You know exactly what I mean."

His eyes darted all over Iwaizumi's face before looking away.

Iwaizumi watched carefully and called loudly. “How did you know Oikawa was going to be there?”

Kunimi blinked over at him. He opened his mouth, then closed it. “No one said anything about Oikawa.”

“I did,” Iwaizumi stared back evenly. “So, tell me. What was it that he said which had you dragged in to this shit storm?”

Kunimi blinked again. Shook his head and let out a hopeless chuckle. “Look, Hajime. I’m sorry to sound rude but I’m really quite tired and I’d like some time alo-“

“Kunimi.”

He faltered, eyes darting over toward the other.

Iwaizumi looked exhausted, leaning heavily against the wall. However, his eyes were ablaze, staring at him through his brows. They pierces through his core in such a way it made him want to curl up and hide.

“Don’t do this to me,” Iwaizumi warned. “I’m the last person you want to lie to.”

Kunimi swallowed hard. He dropped his gaze to his lap. He looked defeated. “Please..” he begged in a desperate whisper. “Hajime, please.”

“Care to explain what the hell happened?”

Iwaizumi glanced over his shoulder.

Daichi stood by the doorway, eyes dark and murderous at the sight of the two. He was still bandaged over his head, though he looked considerably better since last time.

“O-Officer Daichhi..” Kunimi stuttered. He looked like he was on the verge of breaking down. He attempted to lean up. “I’m.. I didn’t..”

Iwaizumi watched. He paced over and gently pushed the other back down, then turned.

“There was a kidnap and hostage situation. The victim, Kindaichi Yuutarou, reported to Kunimi after having heard suspicious noises outside his house. He was removed from his home to another location without consent. The accused demanded a ransom to which Kunimi had refused. However, he had managed to track down the mobile location and contacted me for backup.”

Iwaizumi had never lied to his senior executive officer and he had to admit, he felt somewhat proud. He faced Daichi with a regretful expression plastered on his face. “When I arrived, I had miscalculated and hit Kunimi here. The culprit had escaped from the scene,” He bowed deeply over and him. “I take full responsibility for my actions, sir.”

Kunimi gaped at Iwaizumi, looking completely stunned and speechless. Daichi glanced over and frowned, deep grooves forming in between his brows. Clearly, he wasn’t buying it. “Why didn’t you order for more b-“

“I believed it was a low-key situation and ordered not to call for extra backup,” He pressed a shoulder to the left, shielding Kunimi’s view of the senior officer. “That was another mistake on my behalf.”

“No, stop. He didn’t- I was..” Kunimi’s voice quietened when Iwaizumi’s sharp gaze bored down on him.

“Sir, he is under high levels of pain killers, not to mention undergone emotional and physical trauma. It would be unadvisable to take any of his words in to consideration.”

Daichi eyed the two with hawk-precision, calculating their expressions. He shuffled in but paused abruptly. There was a soft, muted sound in his pocket. He waited, before letting out a frustrated sigh and rummaged for his phone. “Excuse me,” he spoke lowly, as he made his way out the room. Iwaizumi didn’t miss the icy daggers and bowed until he’d left.

“Why would you-“ Kunimi let out a frustrated choke. “Hajime, you _idiot._ He’s going to find out the truth. Why would you say that?”

“You set Oikawa free, didn’t you?”

Kunimi jolted, so hard his head raked the hospital bed rest. He stared wide-eyed at Iwaizumi, mouth set ajar. His lower lip was trembling. “What?” he whispered.

Iwaizumi scrutinised him. The pills began taking its effect and the sore pressure on his head began to disperse. “All it takes is putting two and two together. I knew it was you the moment I woke up after he bashed my fucking head in. And honestly, I contemplated ways to kill you.”

“But I understand now. You did it for him, didn’t you?” Iwaizumi dropped his gaze. “Kindaichi. That part I understand.”

“We may be the enforcers of the law but at the end of the day, we’re all human. I know I would go to all lengths to do anything for the people I love. I still am,” He paused at that, swallowing hard. It took everything in him to say what he had said next.  
“It’s okay Kunimi,” he spoke lowly. “I forgive you.”

Kunimi burst in to tears.

“It was all my fucking fault. Hajime, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He broke in to a haggard cry, tears streaming down his pale face. He covered his face with the lower palms of his hands. “I’m a fucking selfish bastard. Even after he escaped all I could think about was if Kindaichi was okay and not how you felt.”

Iwaizumi looked down at his hands, allowing the other a moment to himself.

Kunimi muffled his cries in to his blanket, shoulders hunched and quivering from the efforts. He sobbed and whimpered with his head hung in deep shame.

Iwaizumi didn’t reach out to comfort him. He didn’t offer any soft words.  
There was only so much forgiveness he could offer. He stood, excusing himself quietly and left the room.

♐

  
Iwaizumi leaned against the wall of the corridor. He let out a deep, weary sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. His headache was working up a frenzy again.

“Can I have a word?”

He peered over to find Daichi watching him. How long had he been there for? Had he heard their conversation? Fuck. The last thing he needed was _this_ conversation. Iwaizumi glanced around the empty corridor. “Sure.”

Daichi caught on his looks and shook his head. “Somewhere private.”  
He turned, shoes clacking as he hobbled down the corridor and to the left. Iwaizumi had no choice but to follow.

He trailed the other, making their way through windy halls and Iwaizumi began to recognise certain areas. Daichi paused by a room, his room, and allowed Iwaizumi to enter first. He was eyeing him as though watching for any signs of fleeing. Iwaizumi forced a smile and entered. He heard the soft click of the door behind him and immediately after, he was thrown in to interrogation.

“What really happened?”

Iwaizumi paused, waiting an appropriate amount of time before he replied. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t play games with me, Hajime,” Officer Daichi crossed his arms. “Why did Kunimi call you of all people for backup? I didn’t think you’d be the first priority.”

Ahh. He was always quick to pick up on the minor details. Iwaizumi shrugged. “He must’ve known I’d be awake. Not like I’d say no either.”

“Why didn’t you call for backup?”

“Same reason as I said before. I didn’t think it was a big situa-“

“And yet Kunimi has ended up here with a bullet wound to his shoulder and you’re in a worse condition which, frankly, I didn’t think was possible but I stand corrected.”

Iwaizumi forced out a sharp grin. “You’re not exactly helping with your words, Daichi.”

His senior officer stared hard, his stony expression watching for any slip ups. “I ordered you to 3 days bedrest.”

“He needed my help-“

“ _I ordered you to 3 days bedrest_ ,” Daichi repeated, voice growing terse. “Which you failed to comply to. Not only that, you also failed to follow up the basic procedures in handling a hostage situation with your recklessness.”

“Well, Christ Sawamura,” Iwaizumi snapped, patience wearing thin. “Sorry for helping out a fellow officer, what do you want me to say?”

Daichi was in his face in an instant, mouth opened in a gritted snarl. “You listen to me, _Hajime._ I have a killer out on the loose, an officer shot in the shoulder _and_ another officer of whom I’m relying on, out pulling stupid stunts like this. You tell me what I want you to say. Like, oh I don’t know, ‘I’m not fucking teetering on insanity and I didn’t shoot my _fellow_ officer because of my evergrowing _fucking_ instability!’ ”

Daichi was breathing hard, eyes wide and threatening. His neck was strained with protruding veins and his fists balled.

Iwaizumi stared back. Then glanced away. “Sorry.”

His senior officer glared hard and for a split second Iwaizumi feared he might be taken off the case. Daichi opened his mouth but was abruptly interrupted. The door slammed open and both officers turned sharply at the sudden intrusion.

Officer Hanamaki froze, mouth slightly ajar as he panted. He stared wide-eyed at Iwaizumi before dropping his head and letting out a relieved exhale. He must’ve run – Iwaizumi eyed the beads of sweat which had formed on his forehead. Hanamaki looked rough with his dishevelled hair and sloppy attire. Considering the odd hour, it was most likely he’d leapt out of bed and rushed on over.

“Sorry,” Hanamaki finally spoke. His voice was raspy as though he hadn’t spoken in days. “Sorry for the intrusion.”

Officer Daichi seemed to ignore him as he turned back to Iwaizumi. His eyes were still glossed with steel. “This better not get out to the damn media – we’re in enough shit as it is.”

Iwaizumi bowed his head. It was humiliating enough to be getting lectured at this age; being lectured in front of another fellow officer was considerably worse.

Daichi was leaning heavily against the wall. He now looked completely drained. He eyed the other for a long time.  
“Six days bedrest. Absolutely no less,” He paused before adding “you’ll also be assigned to seven weeks of therapy, twice a week. I suggest you allocate an appropriate time to slot it in to your schedule.”

Iwaizumi snapped his head up. “ _Seven weeks?_ You’re fucking kidding, right? I’m fine.”

“Do I look like I’m ‘fucking kidding’? Don’t push me,” he threatened. Daichi shook his head and pushed himself from the wall. He nudged past Hanamaki, hardly sparing Iwaizumi a second glance. “I mean it, Hajime. Pull another stunt like this and you’re off the case.”

Iwaizumi grit his teeth. “Understood.”

His headache pulsed.

♐

  
They were left to their own devices. Hanamaki remained, staring blank-faced at the bedside table. He paid no mind to Iwaizumi and from the way he was pointedly faced away from the other, it was clear he didn’t want to talk.

There was nothing worse for Iwaizumi than disappointing another.

“Why’d you come here, Hana?” he asked. “Didn’t you swear you’d never come back here after you’d gotten your vaccinations?” He offered a teasing smile. It faltered at the lack of response and he supressed a sigh.

They had become distant ever since the incident. Iwaizumi liked to think it was giving space to allow oneself to heal. Healing was taking such an awful long time though.

His train of thoughts were disrupted by a slight stir from the other. Iwaizumi glanced over, given little time to react when a fist swung over. A sudden burst of pain spread in his gut region and he let out a surprised choke. He stuttered back, feet shifting several times to regain his balance. Iwaizumi blinked over at Hanamki completely stunned.

The other paced in quick, swinging another hit at Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi raised his hands up instinctively. He blocked the brunt of the force but still felt the impact which left him backing away immediately.

“What the fuck? Hana, what are you doing?” Iwaizumi hissed, shaking both hands. They were throbbing lightly and he rubbed then on the front of his pants.

Hanamaki didn’t reply, face scrunched as he charged and bodily slammed him against the wall. Daichi’s hung up files and papers were torn, some flittering to the ground as the officers brawled roughly and scrambled about.

Hanamaki swung in, using his full weight to slam an elbow in to the other’s chest. Iwaizumi let out a low grunt and shoved him away. But he kept coming back, delivering sharp blows wherever he could. Iwaizumi gasped in pain, doing his best to block most of the hits. “Fucking stop! What’s your fucking problem?”

Hanamaki wasn’t having it. His lip was curled in an open snarl as he continued to beat the other, over and over.

Iwaizumi felt his anger rise. Letting out a frustrated snarl, he rammed his head against the other. He regretted it immediately. His skull felt like it had split open and he hissed loudly. His vision was completely blurred and he scrunched his eyes shut. He raised his hands but were knocked away. He felt Hanamaki slot his hands on either side of his face and his breath hitched.

_Oikawa was bleeding from his split lip as he loomed over, breathing just as hard. He swiped his tongue over the swollen section before letting out a wheezed laugh. “Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan,” he heaved, grinning down at him with twinkling eyes. “I’m so glad we’ve met.” He reached in, holding the sides of Iwaizumi’s head. “I can tell we are going to be the best_ _of friends.”_

“Stop, Hajime it’s me. Fucking stop!”

Iwaizumi wheezed and huffed, breath sounding completely animalistic even in his ears. His vision was still hazed and he felt his eyes darting around frantically. His legs were wobbling and he slid himself down the wall and on to the cold ground. Hanamaki guided him down, hands squeezing on to each arm. Iwaizumi stopped struggling against the other, shoulders slumped in defeat whilst his chest heaved up and down.

Strong arms reached over his back, tugging him in to a forced hug. Iwaizumi reached up, shaky hands clutching on to the sleeves of Hanamaki’s shirt and clenched on so tightly. He let out a weak whine. Hanamaki squeezed harder. Iwaizumi was being pressed in so tightly against the other’s chest he could barely breathe.

“You love me or you hate me. Make up your freakin’ mind,” Iwaizumi rasped. It was meant to be a joke but it came out broken and all wrong.

“Shut the fuck up,” Hanamaki growled. He let go, shoving the other in to the wall again. He had that look again, the rare one he had when he was beyond furious. “You’re a real fucking prick, you know that?”

Iwaizumi rubbed his chest, trying to even his breathing. “Says the person who almost beat the living shit out of me. I appreciate that, really.”

This seemed to piss Hanamaki off even further and he grabbed the front of Iwaizumi’s shirt, yanking him in. “Why didn’t you call for back up? You know the fucking protocol is call for back up and yet you fucking _went by yourself._ You were meant to be in _fucking bed!”_ Hanamaki shook the officer so violently, he was jerking about wildly. Iwaizumi clutched over his hands to pry him off but it didn’t work. His head was pounding heavily and he could barely keep up with what his friend was saying.

“Relax, Hana. I’m fine.”

If Iwaizumi thought Hanamaki was angry before, he was wrong. The other office was practically frothing at the mouth. He swung another brutal punch at Iwaizumi. The impact knocked him back against the wall and he let out a pained noise.

“You call this fine? What the fuck is wrong with you, Hajime? There is absolutely nothing fine about you!” The officer snarled.

Hanamaki was right. He was always right. He tended to have that sixth sense about people. Iwaizumi closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. His breath was still shaky from his episode earlier but at least he could see properly now. It must’ve been a pathetic sight – him propped up and unable to fight back. Iwaizumi let out a feeble huff of laughter.

“You think this is funny? You’re so fucking _selfish._ You think you’re the only one suffering? What would have happened if the target was still in the house? Or if Kunimi had been the one to shoot? What would have happened if you were killed, huh? You were just going to throw your life away like Matsu?” Hanamaki was raising his voice, face shoved in so close. “What about me then? You were just going to fucking leave me here by myself? You _fucking, fucked up pi_ -”

Iwaizumi reached over, pulling Hanamaki in toward him. He curled an arm over, cradling the back of his friend’s head, the other wrapped tightly around the other’s waist. It felt so thin. Was Hanamaki eating properly?

“Get the fuck off me,” Hanamaki fought back, wrestling and wriggling about but it only made Iwaizumi squeezed him tighter. They both squirmed about for several minutes, Hanamaki snarling and spitting swearwords but Iwaizumi held on, refusing to let go. Finally, Hanamaki’s arms curled around and wrapped tightly around Iwaizumi. He dug his blunt nails in to Iwaizumi’s back, trembling slightly from the exerted force. The pain felt real, raw. It soothed Iwaizumi.

“I fucking hate you. You fucking prick, fucking _shit_ ,” Hanamaki sobbed. He shoved his face in to the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck, hot tears running down and wetting his collar. “How could you do this to me? How could you, you fucking selfish piece of shit.”

Iwaizumi remained silent, fingers curled in Hanamaki’s short, cropped hair. He was too exhausted to do anything. He sat there, holding on to his friend as he heaved and howled till his voice went hoarse. He was surprised no one had barged in to the room considering the amount of noise but he supposed everyone already knew to avoid it. He ran a hand up and down Hanamaki’s back, fingers trailing gently over the knobbled indents of the spine.

An hour must’ve passed by the time Hanamaki had finally winded down, reduced to occasional uncontrolled hiccups of shaky breath. Iwaizumi continued to rub his friend’s back, listening to his breath even itself out. His headache had reduced to a dull pulse which lingered at the back of his head but he paid no mind. Iwaizumi continued to sit there, propped against the wall with his best friend curled up in his lap like a child.

After what had felt like a century, Iwaizumi glanced down at the top of his friend’s head. Hanamaki wasn’t moving, tucked in like a flower which had yet to bloom. Iwaizumi stirred slightly, moving carefully as to avoid waking him.

“Don’t go. Don’t leave me alone.”

Iwaizumi stopped. Hanamaki didn’t look at him, still curled in tightly against him. Iwaizumi exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. He relaxed himself, focusing on the steady heartbeat of his friend. They remained in silence again.

 

 

 

“I am selfish.”

Hanamaki stirred slightly, head pressing against Iwaizumi’s chest. Iwaizumi continued, speaking so softly, like he were speaking to a newborn.

“I am a selfish prick. I was too busy thinking about the loss of a best friend, I didn’t see my other one suffering. I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi stared up at the ceiling. He felt tired. So very tired.

He glanced down at the crown of the officer’s head. His solid weight on his chest was the only thing keeping him sane. As though on cue, Hanamaki curled in deeper, shutting his eyes. “I still can’t believe he’s gone.” He whispered softly.

A sharp tug pulled at Iwaizumi’s chest. A thorned wire wrapped over his raw heart. He scrunched his eyes closed, holding his friend close. His only friend. “Me neither.”  
He breathed quietly, cherishing the warmth of their shared body heat. Hanamaki remained still, his ear pressed against his chest. He sniffed, wiping his nose with his sleeve.

“Issei must be enjoying himself with all that free time now. God, I would do anything to switch places with him. That lucky piece of shit.”

Iwaizumi snorted lightly. “A complete fucking dickhead,” he agreed.

They sat there together, holding on to one another in the cold, grey office, sharing each other’s warmth and comfort for the first time in a long time.

 

♐

 

He’s walking down the corridor. He often visited this place alone, wandering aimlessly, taking his time as he explored every nook and cranny. It was his comfort place. The dark, mahogany floors and moss green walls always reminded him of a forest. Its dark colour leeched any natural lighting but he found himself unafraid. Oikawa didn’t mind the darkness anymore.

He often spent hours tiptoeing up and down the straight path, counting his steps and every so often pausing to lean in and whisper secrets in to the ears of the family portraits hung on the walls. Sometimes he liked to pretend he was one of them, standing as still as he possibly could, glancing over occasionally incase he had fooled them and they would somehow begin to move and talk on their own accord.

“That Tooru is a nice boy. Always coming up for a chat,” they would say. Or, at least that’s what he hoped they would say.

They remained silent.

Today, he wandered down the same corridor. His shoes clacked softly against the weathered floor boards.

_Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack._

His family portraits watched him with slightly pinched lips as he approached. He paused, waiting patiently. Then sighed. As per usual, they were insistent on keeping their secrets. He moved on, finding himself unable to glance back.

Like an invisible string, he felt himself being tugged further down the corridor. It was dark. Today felt different. Oikawa felt restless. The ghosts whispered as he passed, boring holes in the back of his neck accusingly.

_Clack. Clack. Clack. Splash._

Oikawa stopped. He glanced down to find a small puddle. ‘ _Water?’_ He peered up at the ceiling to find no uneven patches. The roof wasn’t leaking. He frowned before squatting to inspect it.

Red. It had a slight shine to it like fresh paint. Curious, Oikawa dipped an experimental finger in. It felt sticky.

‘ _Most definitely paint’._ Oikawa concluded with a satisfied nod. He brought it closer, scrunching his little nose as he scrutinised the small dab. Then his nose was hit by a peculiar scent. It was sharp, metallicy even. It had a distinct rusty smell. A familiar scent which left him pondering where he could have possib- Oikawa froze.

Blood. The scent was inexplicably blood. He peered down. He had stepped in a puddle of blood.

Letting out a startled gasp, he fumbled back, watching with panic at the messy trail of foot prints he had left. His gaze lifted and he inhaled sharply at the sight.

Foot prints. Lots of foot prints. They led down the corridor, tacked with the same deep crimson print.

 It covered the mahogany floors with its hideous, rotten colour. From here, Oikawa could see the exact path they look. Straight through the hallway. He blinked owlishly at the peculiar sight and there was that feeling. It tingled from the centre of his chest, sparking his brain with fascination. It was curiosity.

He took one step forward. Then another.

One step at a time, he followed the trail further and further down.

It felt like hours had passed and eventually he found himself somewhat fatigued from all the walking. It was the same footsteps inked in to the floor, no new pattern or direction. Just a simple path heading straight towards-

He stopped abruptly. Stared at the footsteps. The soft murmurs of the house spirits muddled with his mind.

“ _That Tooru is such a nuisance.”_

_“We should get rid of him.”_

_“I hope he never comes back.”_

Oikawa shook his head and continued on. An unsteady feeling began to dwell in his stomach and he quickened his pace.

The hall had grown considerably darker, the moss green faded to a murky swamp colour. The forest trees were now gone and replaced with darkened soot. Whispers turned sharp like hisses which clawed at his eardrums. Oikawa’s breath had gone uneven, pace fastening as he hurried on through.

_Clack. Clack. Clack-_

He stopped at a door. The bloody foot prints snuck under and in to the room.

His bedroom.

He reached in, fingers hovering over the polished gold orb. His reflection shone back at it, the curled shape of the door knob distorting his face. His eyes were set far apart, mouth stretched like a toad. Oikawa covered the reflection with his hand. His little heart fluttered like a trapped butterfly in his ribcage. He turned the knob.

His bedroom looked ordinary. His bed was made, desk neat and tidy as per usual. It was like no one had even entered. Except the foot prints. They led in, path curving toward the window. The print was inked thickly here as though the intruder had spent some time watching out the window. Waiting.

The foot steps turned around, streaking across his bedroom. Oikawa’s wide eyes followed one track at a time, almost afraid to find who was waiting at the end. It made a straight beeline… to his wardrobe. The same wardrobe where he was-

Oikawa shook his head. He didn’t want to think about that. Suddenly, he wasn’t curious anymore. He clutched a shaky hand over his chest to still his frantic heart. He turned- to find his bedroom door **SLAM** shut.

He jumped high, impossibly high. Oikawa ran to the door, rattling the knob. It didn’t seem to budge, moulded to the door like cement.

“HELP!” Oikawa screamed. He slammed his fists against the door the vibrations shaking the entire wooden frame too. “SOMEONE, HELP!”

_Creak._

Oikawa froze, breath hitched. The hair on the back of his neck rose. His eyes were stretched wide open, stinging slightly as the tears which began to form. All he wanted to do was curl up, close his eyes and cover his ears. He remained where he was, feet glued to the floor.  
That sound. It came from behind.

The wardrobe.

Oikawa turned slowly, very slowly. He kept his eyes on the floor of the wardrobe. Too frightened to look up. The door was slightly ajar, the inside completely black.

He let out a small whimper, the feeble garbles of sound slipping from his lips. “P-please, someone help,” he whispered. He was too afraid to scream again. “A-aanyone.. help.. helppp..”

The wardrobe door screeched a fraction wider.

The tugging returned. Oikawa felt himself being reeled closer toward the wardrobe by the invisible force. He grounded his feet in to the ground, hands bunched in to tight, quivering fists. “Please, no. Not the wardrobe.. I promise I’ll be good.”  
The tugging intensified and Oikawa found himself grappling madly at the door knob for support. “MA, HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE!”

“ **tOoRu..”**

He stopped, wide eyes now staring directly at the dark crevice of the wardrobe. That voice. “Neesan?”

 _“_ **toOrU..”** the voice repeated. A pale hand shot out, fingers snapped and split open to show disfigured bones. “ **WHaT hAVe yOU DONE?”**

Oikawa jolted awake. He was perched on a chair, arms resting on the table. His heart pounded, the thudding very audible to his own ears. He sat in silence, allowing his body to wind down. He hadn’t had that dream in a while.

He rolled his shoulders back then tilted his head left and right. He rubbed at his eyes. Paused. He lowered his hand and peered down.

Oikawa blinked sluggishly at the sight. Had he been crying? His breathing had evened out, chest rising and falling gently. He reached down wiping his fingers against his jeans. He wasn’t meant to fall asleep. He had work to do.

A muffled rustle alerted him. It came from the other room. Oikawa felt his lip twitch involuntarily. He stood slowly, silent.

He pulled the drawer open, pulling out the small duffle bag. Despite years of use, it was in impeccable condition. Oikawa liked to maintain his belongings. He zipped it open, reaching in for the familiar outline. He pulled it out, and examined it carefully.

The knife glinted lightly and his fingers tingled in anticipation.

Oikawa placed the bag back in the drawer and strolled over to the room with the bolted door. He whistled a soft tune – a tune his ma had often sung to him as a child to soothe his sorrows. The knife in his hand tapped out the rhythm. _Tap.. tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap._

The rustling sounds continued and Oikawa reached up, unhatching the door and letting it creak open.

The man was still tied by the wrists and ankle and he stopped squirming at the sight of him.

Oikawa exhaled lowly, watching him with a half-lidded gaze. His mouth stretched in to a wide smile. “Hello.”

“Who the fuck are you?”

Oikawa felt his brow twitch. He hated it when they didn’t recognise him.  
He let out a sigh, rolling his wrist for good measures.

The man stopped, then suddenly began to writhe about, growing hysterical at the sight of the knife. “What the fuck- please, don’t hurt- _fuck_ please no-“

“Don’t worry,” Oikawa murmured, eyes on the prize. “I’ll be quick.”

He leaned back, eyes shining and fingers twitching. His heart palpating in anticipation. “You see, I’ve got my roommate waiting for me at home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been absolutely HELLISH to write and I'm still not quite happy with it  
> But I did try so I hope you enjoyed it
> 
> I have also started a tumblr: http://leurauxe.tumblr.com  
> if any of you guys were interested - It's mainly a haikyuu blog
> 
> But yes, thank you for reading!!


	5. Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but I've just been dreading to post this chapter for so long  
> I'm not quite happy with it and I contemplated just dropping this fic because I feel like I'm not really cut out for writing such serious fics  
> ehhh idk idk but enough rambling - here's the next chapter

Sleep.

  
There was once a time when he actually enjoyed sleeping. It was one of the rare rewards of having an unpredictable work lifestyle, and he often used to fall asleep with his head pillowed against the sharp jut of Matsukawa’s shoulder. His friend never seemed to mind, more than willing to support Iwaizumi no matter how inconvenient. Thinking back on those memories it was only now that Iwaizumi had come to learn truly how precious those fleeting moments were.

Nowadays, he dreaded the prospect of it - sleep, that is. Having to be left alone with nothing but the dark crevices of his lonely thoughts and stirring emotions. The night terrors were unbearable too.

Every single night.

He used to try to fight against it, once staying awake for as long as thirty six hours. But it was inevitable. A curse bestowed upon him ever since that night Matsukawa had called him. Sometimes Iwaizumi had wondered if he hadn’t picked up the phone, would everything be different? He thought about that a lot.

 

The officer exhaled deeply, head rested against the coarsely plastered walls. There was a soft huff beside him and he glanced over without so much as stirring a muscle.

Hanamaki was propped up against the wall beside him. He had fallen asleep long ago, leaving the Iwaizumi to bask in his own thoughts, but it was okay – he needed the rest anyway. Hanamaki was always a light sleeper so Iwaizumi had to make sure he wouldn’t be disturbed. The officer examined him, taking in the faint, purple tinge under his eyes along with his ruffled, bed head. He was drooped toward the other side, away from Iwaizumi, chest rising and falling lightly as he mumbled something in his sleep.

Iwaizumi watched him for several more moments, before nudging away. He tiptoed as gently as possible, and closed the bathroom door in behind him then turning on the tap.

It’s only when Iwaizumi glances up at the mirror does he see the aftermath of the past few days. His eyes were tinged red from the lack of sleep, alongside the heavy dark bags under his eyes. His cheeks were slightly hollowed, accentuated by his nine o’clock shadow. The left of his forehead was swollen at least twice its normal size, a sickly blotch of purples and greens from where the hostage had hit him several hours earlier. His head was throbbing with an underlying ache and his hair a straggled mess.

Iwaizumi let out a sharp bark of laughter. No wonder the staff had dragged him in to the ambulance. He looked like a fucking mess.

 

He dipped his fingers under the cascading cool flow of water, then patting it over his eyes. There was the familiar sting and he let out a muffle sigh. Christ, he was so tired.  
It’s not that he had trouble sleeping, but moreso was aware of what would stir afterwards.

When he returned Hanamaki was still in the same position, slumped against the hospital wall. His shoulders were hunched in and his head lowered in a way which would definitely ache once he’d woken up. Iwaizumi watched him for several moments before edging his way to the empty bed.

He tugged the coarse sheets off and placed them gently over his friend. Hanamaki stirred slightly but exhaled in deep sleep. Iwaizumi stepped his way out the room.

 

♐

 

He found his senior officer in the entertainment room down to far right of the hallway.

Officer Daichi was sitting alone at the lounges. He appeared to be lost in thought, his drifted gaze aimed at the floor a few metres in front of his feet. Iwaizumi contemplated leaving unannounced then shook his head. He needed to face this head-on.

“I’ll be leaving now,” he spoke, voice sounding gravelly and broken. He cleared his throat. “I’m not in any medical emergency.”

The other peered over at him, movement sluggish. They watched one another for a minute or two before he broke the eye-contact.

Daichi rummaged through his pockets, pulling out a small, black device and held it to his lips. “I require an officer to come to level three, recreation room one,” he murmured in a croaky voice. “Officer Iwaizumi needs to be escorted home. Please bring any of his belongings up with you.”

Iwaizumi grit his teeth. Then exhaled. ‘ _Control yourself.’_

“Hajime.”

He glanced up. Officer Daichi was staring at him. He looked worn out. Another lengthy silence.

Finally, he shook his head. He rubbed at his eyes and exhaled deeply. “I’m sorry. For earlier. I didn’t mean to lash out, that was unprofessional of me. I’m just under a strain, especially considering the previous events in the past few days. And to have this on top of all of that.. you’re not responsible, I’m aware of that.”

He looked over at Iwaizumi with a defeated look in his eyes. “Do take some time off. Come back when you’re ready,” He paused, hesitating.

“And Hajime.. just know that we’re all on the same team,” He lowered his gaze back on to the wooden floorboards. “You’re not the only one who’s lost a friend,” he murmured quietly.

Iwaizumi stared. His mind was completely blank and he struggled to reply. He opened his mouth but hesitated at the sound of footsteps echoing closer. An officer had arrived, pausing at the sight of the two. “I’m here to escort Officer Iwaizumi,” he crowed, holding up Iwaizumi’s jacket which he’d left at the ambulance.

Iwaizumi’s gaze flickered back to Daichi. He hadn’t looked away, tired eyes watching him expectantly. Iwaizumi inclined his head. “Thank you. Have a good night,” and with that he turned.

 

♐

 

He was exhausted. His mind felt completely muddled, headache throbbing as he trudged down the dreary corridors to his apartment number. There was the light thud of the other officer following behind and Iwaizumi refrained from sighing in frustration. Daichi ordered him to drive him home, not follow him all the way inside. What a joke. Was he really considered that unreliable?

Iwaizumi paused at the door sign reading ‘ _387’_ and rummaged his pockets. “This is mine. You can go now.”

There was a slight rustle as the other officer bowed deeply. “Pleasure meeting you, sir!”  
He carried a cheerful ring in his tone as though undeterred by the fact that it was three in the morning.

“Have a good night,” Iwaizumi murmured, his back turned as he fidgeted with his keys.

“Thank you. Oh and sir?”

Iwaizumi glanced over his shoulder, shooting the other a questioning look. He glanced down. His breath hitched.

 

 

The box.

 

Oikawa’s box.

  
The officer was holding it up at him. He had a polite smile plastered on his face. “This is for you.”

Iwaizumi’s heart stuttered, racing immediately. A wave of cold shock soaked through him and he almost dropped his keys. “Where did you find that?” Iwaizumi croaked. His throat clenched itself so tightly making it hard to speak, let alone breathe. “ _I said where did you find that?”_

The man held it out closer to him and Iwaizumi flinched when the cardboard touched his clammy skin. “The hospital staff said it was yours. I made sure to hold on to it so I could give it to you later,” He kept smiling that _infernal,_ knowing smile, lips stretched widely. Iwaizumi’s breath grew uneven as he stared down at the small parcel.

Just hours ago Kunimi had risked his entire career and life in order to free Oikawa. Iwaizumi felt a bead of sweat trickle down his temple. Was it _just_ _Kunimi though?_ Or were more involved? Iwaizumi had never even seen this guy before. His thought raced through his mind and he let out a haggard breath. _Just how many other pawns did Oikawa over have control over?_

“Sir? Are you okay-“

“Did you open it?” Iwaizumi demanded. He was gripping on to his keys so tightly his knuckles had faded white. “Did you _fucking open it?”_

The man reeled his head back in surprise. “I’m sorry? I don’t understa-“ He let out an alarmed choke when Iwaizumi lunged at him. He grabbed him by the collar, dragging him bodily toward him. Their faces were close together, Iwaizumi exhaling sharply through his teeth.

“ _Did you fucking open the box?! Fucking answer me!”_ he snarled, eyes wide and furious.

“What, no!” the officer replied quickly. He cowered slightly from Iwaizumi’s sharp gaze. “I didn’t- I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I don’t know what it is! The staff just gave it to me and told me to pass it to you.”

Iwaizumi watched him for a long time, heart racing and mind whirring. The officer looked frightened, unsure as to whether he should pry himself from him or not. His gaze flittered about in slight panic.

Iwaizumi let go, shoving the other back. The officer stumbled, hitting his back against the wall. He looked completely stunned at his sudden lash,.

“I’m sorry, I’m just tired. Thank you for returning it to me,” Iwaizumi muttered, holding on to the small parcel. He turned to offer a brief nod. “You’re free to leave.”

“Sir, are you feeling alright? We could go back to the hospital if you-“

“ _It’s fine_ ,” Iwaizumi snarled. He immediately regretted it. The junior officer took another hesitant step back, watching him with frightened eyes.

“It’s.. It’s fine. Thank you,” Iwaizumi added curtly. He closed the door behind him to avoid any further conversation. Silence lingered for several minutes until there was the soft thudding of footsteps which faded off in to silence once more. He was gone.

Iwaizumi leaned against the wall and exhaled shakily. He couldn’t stop trembling. Fucking _Christ._ He shook his head. He was losing it. “I’m going crazy,” Iwaizumi murmured to himself. “I’m going fucking insane.”

And that was when the phone began to ring.

 

 

 ♐

 

 

 

_Ring ring ring ring_

Iwaizumi jumped, stumbling over his own feet. _Jesus Christ._ He almost dropped the box. _  
_

The entire room zeroed in on him as he stared wide-eyed over at the home phone, scrunching his expression when its shrill shriek drilled in to his brain. A horrible gutted feeling churned in his gut – he already fucking knew. He glanced over at the clock.

‘ _2:45’_

His heart was lodged up in his throat and he swallowed hard.

There was only one person who would call at this time.

Shaky hands reached over, hovering over the handset. Beads of sweat prickled his forehead but he didn’t dare wipe it away.

He clasped the phone with trembling fingers and held it up, pressing it close to his ear.

“Who is this?” Iwaizumi murmured.  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

“ _Okaeri, Iwa-chan~”_

  
His voice felt like a hot iron pressed in to his ear, melting his flesh off and leaving nothing but scorching pain. The officer glanced around, heart racing all over again. “How did you know I was home?”  
  
Was it that officer? Had he told Oikawa he was home?

_  
“How’s Kunimi? God, I hope he’s alright. You have such a keen eye, even in the darkness.”_

It was times like these Iwaizumi really wished he could meet Oikawa face-to-face. He’d tear him apart with his bare hands if he had to.

“You’re one sick bastard, you know that? Real fucking twisted.”

“ _Iwa-chan, you were so brave rushing in to unknown territory, willing to do anything to save someone’s life,”_ Oikawa’s voice grew hush. _“Even if you knew they were a traitor. Perhaps you were born to be an officer.”_

“Shut up. Just shut the fuck up.”

 _“I’m curious though. Just one small question. When you thought it was me, were you aiming to disarm?_ ” Oikawa’s voice dropped at least an octave lower. “ _Or were you aiming to kill?”_

Iwaizumi felt sick.

“Kunimi could’ve died,” he murmured, voice slightly hoarse. “You wanted me to kill him, didn’t you?”

_“No.”_

“Then what? What, huh? Fucking **WHAT?** ” Iwaizumi snarled. His knuckles had turned white from gripping the mobile. “What the fuck do you want from me? If you want to kill me then so fucking be it, but don’t drag others like this.”

“I _told you before and I’ll tell you again,”_ Oikawa spoke lowly. _“I do not want to kill you.”  
_ There was a long pause before Oikawa spoke again. So softly, barely a whisper. _“You weren’t part of the plan.”_

Plan? Iwaizumi straightened his back. What plan?

"What do you mean?"

_“The final project.”_

“What project? Oikawa, what are you talking about?” Iwaizumi grit his teeth, exhaling through his nose. He was getting real sick to death with these convoluted answers.

_“You’ll have to forgive me. You don’t know how long I’ve waited to meet someone like you. I’ve been so lonely for so long.”_

“Yeah? Is that so?” Iwaizumi pressed the phone against his lips, voice gravelly and low. He glanced over at the kitchen, spotting an unwashed knife left on the counter. “Then tell me where you are and I’ll come right over. Don't think I fucking won't.”

 _“Ooh, yes I’d like that very much,”_ Oikawa hummed in consideration. He must’ve brought the phone to his lips as the officer heard him whisper, loud and clear. “ _Be my date tonight, Hajime. Protect me from the wolves.”_

“Fuck you.”

_“I’m sorry, didn’t I ask politely enough? Iwa-chan, please be my-“_

“ _Don’t fucking call me that_!” Iwaizumi hissed. It felt like a knife twist in his gut. “I swear I’ll kill you.”

There was a brief moment of silence on the other end and for a brief moment the officer thought he’d hung up.

 

 

_“I’m sorry.”_

 

Iwaizumi stopped.

There it was again. It was a sudden tenderness, cut through the layers of cynicism and sharpness. That same soothing tone which took him back to when they’d first met and he apologised for the loss of his friend. Oikawa just had a way of throwing him off-guard every time.

‘ _I’m sorry’_.

It hit Iwaizumi hard, bringing back a sudden, overwhelming wave of emotions crashing through his chest. What the hell was wrong with himself lately? He swallowed hard. “I don’t understand you,” he said truthfully. “I really don’t.”

He could practically hear Oikawa smiling on the other line.

“ _No one does, really.”_

Iwaizumi ran a hand over his face. His eyes drifted around the room and out the veranda doors, revealing a wide scape of the city lights sprinkled like stars. The loneliness felt overbearing tonight.

_“Iwa-chan? Are you alright?”_

“No.”

_“What’s wrong?”_

“Everything.”

  
Another lengthy silence.

 

_“I can make you feel better.”_

Iwaizumi’s eyes sharpened at that. What other ploys did he have playing up his sleeve? “I don’t trust you.”

_“I’m so pleased you accepted my gift, Iwa-chan.”_

He stopped at that, glancing down at the box in his hand. It looked lit up against the night, like white teeth under a black light.

“Are you an idiot? You scrawled my god damn name across it. What are you playing at?”

_“I only wish the best for you.”_

“Then leave me alone.”

_“Open the box, Iwa-chan.”_

Iwaizumi froze. “No.”

_“Why not?”_

“Because no matter what you put in here, it could never possibly be good.”

_“But aren’t you curious?”_

Iwaizumi didn’t reply. He bit the flesh of his inner cheek. The box felt smooth in his palm, light even. He shook it lightly, hearing a soft rattle from within. “I'm not going to open it until you tell me what you put in here,” he murmured lowly.

“ _A clue.”_

His gaze lifted from the box and Iwaizumi’s eyes thinned in to sharp squints. “A clue?”

“ _The truth.”_

The officer stood there for a minute, listening to the faint ticking of the clock on the wall.

 _“I’m willing to share my little secret with you.”_ Oikawa beckoned. _“But Hajime, let me just say you’re not the first to wander down this road.”_

His voice had dropped its charming lilt, deepening in to a sudden low murmur. _“ Are you sure you want to find out?”_

Iwaizumi’s brow twitched and he frowned deeply in thought. Something felt odd. “Oikawa,” he spoke slowly. “What happened to those before me?”

_“I killed them.”_

The clock paused for a split moment, a tick gone amiss. Iwaizumi licked his chapped lips. He presumed that much. But to hear him say it stirred a deep coil of unease. He killed them? _All_ of them? Just how many victims were linked to his truth? Matsu drifted in his mind, lazy eyes watching in a knowing manner. The gnawing feeling of loneliness in his chest returned.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. “Are you going to kill me too, Oikawa?” he asked.

“ _Depends. Are you going to stop me?”_ There was a light rustle of clothing coming from the phone before Oikawa’s voice was pressed against his ear again, soft and soothing. “ _Don’t be frightened, Iwa-chan. I have high hopes for you.”_

The box carried a heavy weight, pressed within his sweaty palms.

This was wrong.

He shouldn’t.

Iwaizumi stared at it for a long time, before he reached in slowly, heart hammering.

The box seemed endless, an abyss on the inside and he felt himself reaching further and further in. His fingers brushed against something. Soft. It felt slightly pudgy.  
Iwaizumi slid his hand around, fingers twitching as he hovered around the object.

There was hair. Lots of it.

Was it fur? He inhaled sharply at the sudden sensation of something hard and cold. _What the fuck was it?_

“ _Take it out_ ,” the voice beckoned excitedly. It was as though Oikawa was waiting for him to open a birthday present. _“I got it especially for you.”_

Iwaizumi’s fingers trembled as he grasped the object gently and tugged it out. It pulled out with little, if any force. Iwaizumi peered down at it.

A teddy bear.

It was one of those tacky, cheap ones you’d find at a reject shop, assorted amongst its demented and ill-formed brothers and sisters. The bear was poorly stitched up. From this angle, he could see the wonky lines of stitches which zigzagged its face and torso like some horrific Chucky remake.  
The cold sensation Iwaizumi had realised was its beady eyes. They glistened in the dark, watching back. His gaze lowered to find the bear holding something. In between its paws was a crooked heart. A bold red which burned an imprint in Iwaizumi’s sight as he stared blankly.

‘ ** _WILL U B_ MINE?** ' was scrawled on the front in a white, dainty font.

Iwaizumi was going to be sick.

_“Do you like it? I was thinking you could place it on your bedside table so it’ll be the first thing you see when you wake up.”_

“I would prefer if you didn’t send me these,” Iwaizumi managed, forcing the bile from rising any further up his throat.

_“There’s more.”_

Fucking Christ. He placed the bear aside, carefully reaching in to the box once more. His fingers flittered over another object. This one was thing, like paper but with a waxy texture. He pulled it out to examine.

This one was a photograph. It glinted slightly and he found himself staring at a man. He looked slightly older, perhaps in his early thirties with his brushed-back hair and worn-out jacket. He sat at a bar, eyes gazing somewhere to his left. From the awkward angle, it was most likely the person who had taken the photo was hiding from the target. The photo itself was dark making it hard to distinguish any specific details.

“What is this?” Iwaizumi murmured. He flipped the photo to find nothing on the other side. “Who is this, Oikawa?”

_“You wanted to know the truth. So I’m showing you.”_

“Who is he?”

“ _An old acquaintance.”_

Iwaizumi froze. He peered up from the photo, sharp eyes darting around the living room. “Oikawa,” he murmured lowly. “What have you done to him?”

There was a slight pause and Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa smiling in amusement.

He grit his teeth in annoyance. “Answer me. Right now,” he demanded. “What did you do to him? What? Did you murder this man? Tooru, did you _fucking_ murder this man?”

_“I like it when you say my name. It sounds right.”_

“Did you **fucking murder this man**?!” Iwaizumi snarled. Flecks of saliva flew and he breathed heavily through his gritted teeth. “You fucking _psycho._ Just how many victims were there?”

 _“Sometimes, getting to know the victim is essential in understanding the offender and motive.”_ Oikawa replied easily. He spoke with a calmness which set the hair on the back of Iwaizumi’s neck.

“ _Iwa-chan, once you learn the details of their lives, you’ll come to find that you can no longer label them as “victim”. And then, you’re no longer psychologically protected. These so-called victims will feel so real and alive to the point that you’re able to look right at their pain or terror.”_ His voice was laced with a sweet tenderness. “ _Sometimes,_ _I’m so envious of Matsukawa Issei. That was his name, wasn’t it? I wish it had been me that you met, instead of him.”_

Oh, god. The nausea returned and Iwaizumi lurched. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” he whispered. His hands began to tremble again.

 _“Tell me, Hajime,”_ Oikawa’s voice murmured in his ear, voice low with a smooth lilt _. “How far are you willing to go for the ones you love?”_

Iwaizumi gazed at the floor. He'd been asking this question since the day of the funeral. How far was he willing to go?

In his mind, Matsukawa’s face began to appeared, moulding itself from the floors. It peered up at him with melancholy eyes, pleading. This demon of the past which wore the face of his friend. He rose up at him like a viper, his mouth stretched open so wide it looked like his jaw was going to unhinge. Iwaizumi closed his eyes. There was nothing he could do about the past.

But he could always change the future.

Iwaizumi knew his purpose. The officer tilted his head lightly. He brought the phone up to his lips and spoke with no hesitation, voice deep and grounded. “How far?” he asked lowly.

Iwaizumi pried his eyes open as he gazed at the darkened, empty living room. “I won’t stop till I have you rendered at my complete mercy, my hands wrapped tight around your neck, squeezing hard until I hear a bone _snap._ I want to witness the life trickle from your eyes. Only then will I know that I’ve done something right in this god-forsaken life of mine.”

He could hear Oikawa smile on the other line. “ _Who would’ve known_ ,” he spoke with a soft affection which made Iwaizumi grit his teeth until his jaw hurt. _“Who would’ve known I’d finally found someone who understands me.”_

Iwaizumi shook his head. He let out a small huff of laughter, shaking his head. “You’re wrong.”

“ _About what?”_

“Everything. You couldn’t have been more wrong.”

He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. “You think I do this because of _you_? Don’t flatter yourself. You and I are on completely different spectrums of thinking. We will never understand one another-"

“ _Did you love him?”_

Just like a knife in the chest. He stared in to the darkness of his living room. The wound was far too fresh, too raw to be picked at just yet. Matsukawa watched him, no longer contorted and broken. His eyes were drooped in a mournful look, dark-rich brown eyes meeting his. _‘I’m sorry’._

The light aching tug returned and he clutched a hand over his chest. It took him a while to register the gentle roll of a tear. It swept down as though to caress his cheek. Iwaizumi wiped it discreetly.

“Please, Tooru,” he murmured softly. “Please."  
"I need to know why."

There was another lengthy pause.  
  


“ _Hajime,”_ Oikawa murmured softly. His voice sounded slightly thick, muffled almost. Iwaizumi had to strain to hear what he was saying.

“W _hen you follow this path..”_ His voice hesitated for a brief moment. “ _Hajime, y_ _ou’ll come to learn that nothing is black and white.”_

  
  
Click.

 

Oikawa had hung up before even giving Iwaizumi the chance to reply.

The officer let out a withheld exhale. It was over.

And it was only after several hours had passed when it had occurred to Iwaizumi that Oikawa sounded like he’d been crying too.

 

 

 ♐

 

It’s suffocating, clogging his throat and eyes.

He’s experienced darkness but nothing quite like this – it feels different tonight.

Iwaizumi opened his eyes and blinked slowly. Nothing. His senses feel disconnected, gone almost.

It takes awhile for him to notice that his mouth was open. Stretched open wide in a silent scream.

**  
HELP**

  
No sound escaped from his mouth. He may have whimpered, he’s not too sure.

The faint tap on his left shoulder doesn’t surprise him and he turned with great strain. His neck was like a rusted hinge – it would creak inch by inch and finally he peered over his side.

At himself.

Hajime was leaned in close, observing him. His brows scrunched with concentration as he examined the Iwaizumi knelt on the floor. His gaze darted down, resting at the other’s lips as he watched him carefully. There was a glimpse of pink and Iwaizumi watched the other as he ran the tip of his tongue across his upper lip. His lips tugged in to a sly smile.

Iwaizumi felt a light tug in his chest. Unease.

Hajime strolled to his front, sharp eyes watching him without a single blink. He knelt down in front of the other and now they were at an equal level.

Iwaizumi stared back, unsure of what to say. He opened his mouth with his lips moving on their own accord. No sound.

Hajime smiled.

He reached over, placing a gentle hand against his cheek. The rough texture of his calloused thumb caressed his cheek ever so lightly.

It sent shivers down Iwaizumi’s spine but he forced himself to remain still. He watched with weary eyes at the other who seemed pleased with his reaction. The hand shifted, drifting away from his cheek, down to his adams’ apple. The fingertips swirled over the small mount – the sensation growing more prickly than ticklish. Hajime stared with half-lidded eyes, watching his fingers run over his skin before reaching over the nape of his neck. His gaze rose to meet his and he smiled oncemore.

Iwaizumi didn’t return it. He continued to observe, still uncertain of what to do.

The other nodded slowly. His fingers scraped the back of his neck, scratching over the short, clipped hair. He parted his lips, the gentle rise of his chest as he breathed. Hajme looked deeply in to his eyes, as though searching for hidden clues. He leaned in closer, the tips of their noses almost touching now.

Iwaizumi could feel the soft cascade of breath coming from the other as it flowed over his lips. He swallowed hard.

Hajime angled his head gently to his right, the grip on his neck now tightened. He parted his lips further apart and gently hung his tongue out. Before Iwaizumi could question him, he leaned in and swiped his tongue straight over the others'.

Iwaizumi flinched, but the action itself felt slurred. He moved his head back, only for it to be held back in place.

His other self raised an eyebrow. He ran his tongue over his own lips and smiled.

_What was going on?_

Iwaizumi shook his head, motion slow and jerky. No, he wanted to say. No.

The hand on his neck relented and he let out a silent sigh of relief. Only to feel a sudden rush of sharpness and his head suddenly jerked back.

Hajime yanked at his hair, exposing his neck toward him. He wasn’t smiling anymore.

_What? What are y-_

Before Iwaizumi could think anything else, there was a sudden spliced shock which rippled through his entire body. A searing hot pain like an iron whip slashed across his neck and he choked out in electrified agony. His eyes were blown wide, practically entirely the whites of his eyes as he strained to peer down. There was a jet-spray of crimson which _f-ssed_ from his neck, completely spraying the other man.

Hajime didn’t bother to blink, staring as the blood ran over his pupils and trickling down like tears. There was a shrill noise, high-pitched and completely animalistic. It pierced in to his ears, scorching itself on his brain. It was so unfamiliar and blood-curdling, Iwaizumi had to force himself from blocking his ears. His body convulsed, whipping around uncontrollably. His head kept jolting around and he could only just register the warmth of his own blood flooding down his chest.

His other self was frozen like a marble statue. His skin had grown a clammy, yoghurt-white colour, sheened in a sheet of red. His now bloodshot eyes watched as Iwaizumi writhed about in tortured pain. The blood didn’t lessen, bursting out of his skin like a sprinkler. His hands were trembling and felt far too heavy to press against his neck. Iwaizumi was beginning to suffocate, the liquid clogging his throat. The noises were back again, all distorted and gurgled. It felt so loud he could barely focus.

It was only then that Iwaizumi realised how close the other was.

Hajime loomed in over him, carrying a wide smile. He lightly scratched the scruff of Iwaizumi’s neck and leaned in to whisper in his ear. Iwaizumi was stuck in place, trembling as he felt the brush of lips against his ear. He was close to detaching an optical nerve from the way he strained to stare over at his side.

“ _We’re the same, you and I,”_ Hajime murmured lightly. The hand tightened its grip. " _A pair of freaks.”_

 _“We’re made for each other_.”

 

 

  
 

Iwaizumi entire body jolted and he burst out in a rough choke. He was surrounded by a blanket of darkness and he jerked upright. He was drenched in cold sweat which left him shivering. Iwaizumi wiped a shaky hand over his forehead, then ran it through his hair. A dream. Just another dream.

His breath was stuttered and broken, and the officer sat there, eyes darting about as they slowly adjusted. He was in his bedroom.

Iwaizumi panted softly, allowing his racing heart to slow down. He glanced over to his right.

‘ _3:55am_ _’_

He had only slept for an hour. Iwaizumi stared blankly at the digital clock. He closed his mouth and then his eyes, exhaling through his nose. It was just a dream.

His mouth scrunched tightly and he grit his teeth. Iwaizumi covered his face with both hands, then let out a muffled sob.

_  
How long could he last like this?_

  
It had been three months since the incident and he still got nightmares. He got them so often one would think he’d be used to them by now. He was not. Then again, he supposed no one ever really gets used to nightmares.

He allowed himself to wind down, shuddery breaths evening out. He threw his blankets off, slipping in to a pair of jeans and a cotton tee. It was going to be one of those nights tonight.

 

♐

 

The city was silent.

Iwaizumi hurried down the pavement, making sure to avoid the messy splatter of puke to his right. It was cold tonight and he rubbed at his sore eyes which were probably red and puffy. The things he’d do to get one night’s sleep without the night terrors. His breath tumbled out in small puffs of breath and he coughed lightly. His head was throbbing again and he inwardly swore for not taking the prescribed painkillers.

It was a habit he’d picked up after Matsukawa’s death.

It had developed mainly due to his growing fear of sleep, spending hours and hours wandering the streets, scoping the city scapes with a lost heart and lost mind.

He never knew where exactly he was going, nor did he care. He supposed it didn’t matter anyway – as long as it was anywhere but here.

He walked to his heart’s content, going where ever his feet would lead – whether it was down the dank backstreets of the slum regions, or through the night markets filled with curious couples and street buskers. He just needed to stay awake.

There was the faint pounding of club music in the distance and Iwaizumi hunched his shoulders in to sustain his warmth. He could do with a drink right now, but he’d left his wallet at home.

 

“Hey there, handsome. Want a fun night?”

Iwaizumi paused, glancing over to his right. A tall, slender woman was watching him with a heavy-lidded gaze, half-hidden in the shadows of the street. She looked young, possibly even in her teens. Even the thick, dark eye makeup couldn’t quite mask her very youthful face. She fluttered her mascara-ed eyelashes over at her, biting her lower lip. Clearly she’d done this before.

“I always liked older men,” she purred, mouth curled in a sweet smile. “They have much more experience than other boys.”

Iwaizumi stared blankly at her, not a single reaction stirred. How old was she? Surely her parents wouldn’t let her run around in a place like this. Did she even have parents?

“No thank you,” the officer replied. He turned, continuing his way down the walkway. “I’m not in the mood tonight.”

“Come on, I’m cheap. Only fifty bucks.”

Iwaizumi paused again, twisting over to shoot her an incredulous look.

“Seventy and I can suck you off too,” the girl added quickly. She parted her lips, running the tip of her tongue across her upper lip. There was a glimpse of silver and Iwaizumi glanced down at the tongue piercing before looking up again.

The girl smiled, clearly amused and wrapped her arms criss-crossed over her stomach. “C’mon cowboy,” she breathed out, flashing Iwaizumi the silver pearl in her mouth again. “I can make you feel _real good_.”

“Aren’t you meant to be at home, little girl?” Iwaizumi spoke calmly. “Where are your parents?”

Clearly he’d stepped on a landmine. She brisked up, a twitch from her left eyebrow. “Fuck off, that’s none of your problem,” she snapped. “You wanna fuck or not?”

“No.”

“Hey, come on,” her voice dripped in to a light whimper. “It’s been a slow night for me. What are you afraid of? I’m clean, y’know. I’ll even give you a handie if you’re so scared.”

“No,” Iwaizumi repeated, irritation building. He’d barely any energy to deal with shit like this, especially at four in the morning. “Go find someone else.”

He turned, hurrying down another side street. His eyes were stinging and he blinked blearily to clear his hazy vision. Just one night. All he wanted was one night away from the nightmares, the emotions, work, _Oikawa._ He just wanted some fucking undisturbed sleep.

Before he could think otherwise, a sudden sensation grew at the back of his scalp. Iwaizumi froze. His head burst with an explosion of throbbing pain which seared his entire core. He let out a surprised choke and almost collapsed from the abrupt _mind-cracking_ agony.

“W-woah, dude you aight?” The girl shot her hand back, eyes wide with surprise. “You got somethin’ wrong with ya head? I- I didn’t know.”

Iwaizumi panted, leaning against the wall for support. His head was pounding hard, enough for him to see splotches of coloured vision.

The girl stood watching him, unsure of what to do. “Uh, you need an ambulance or-“

Iwaizumi had had enough. He flipped around, shoving his face right in front of hers, his lips tugged in an open snarl. “I suggest you get out of my _fucking face_ ,” he growled in a deep, gravelly voice. “Before I make you regret your decisions.” His chest heaved up and down as he struggled to control his breathing.

For the first time, Iwaizumi had finally managed to crack her coy façade. Her face twitched, the left eye scrunched in to a semi-squint as she shot him a disdainful look. “Alright, fucking relax you freak. You do realise where you are, right? You come here and yet you don’t wanna fuck? You hidin’ something or some shit?”

She took a sudden step back as Iwaizumi leaned in closer. His breath brushed over her lips as he continued to watch her with a blunt expression. “You wanna know my secret?” Iwaizumi asked. He tilted his head in to angle her ear toward his ear. He ignored the way she held her breath in anticipation. Iwaizumi flashed a gritted smile, exhaling through his teeth. “I’m a fucking cop.”

The expression melted off immediately. Iwaizumi had never seen a woman, or anyone at that matter, back off so quickly. “What the fuck, you’re a fucking freak,” she managed. She stumbled over her own heels and placed a hand against the wall for balance. “What kind of a cop lingers around here? Are you even aware of where you are? What a fuckin’ sleezeball.”

“Haven’t you heard the news? Always spouting about killings and robberies and shit. Shouldn’t you be out doin’ your job? What a useless prick.”

Iwaizumi was fuming. His fury was worked up in a deep frenzy and he breathed roughly as he glared at the woman now stumbling a hasty escape deeper in to the unknown streets. The spot on the back of his skull was prickling – right where Oikawa had smashed it against the door. It pulsed uncontrollably, immense waves of pain running all the way from the top of his head to his toes. Iwaizumi let out a frustrated snarl. There was no peace, no matter how far he ran. He grabbed a fistful of his own hair, clenching so hard his fingers trembled. He was just so fucking sick of _everything_.

“Breathe.”

Iwaizumi froze. He stood there for several moments, chest heaving as he panted uneven, ragged breaths. He dropped his hands down to his sides, then shot an icy glare over his shoulder.

This time there was a man.

He was tall, slightly on the lanky side. His long bangs covered his forehead and framed his slim face. He watched Iwaizumi carefully, not a single sign of comfort or kindness showing on his face. His deep, ocean blue eyes didn’t so much as blink and he shifted slightly on to his right foot. He was crossing his arms, leaning against a murk-streaked wall as he examined Iwaizumi with a distinct sharpness which made him slightly unnerved. The man nodded over at him. “You okay?” he asked.

He had a deep voice – full-toned and resonating. Though it did little to soothe the officer. Iwaizumi straightened himself. “Yeah.”

He walked down the narrow path, ignoring the blaring music which blasted from inside the clubs nearby. The man straightened himself as though anticipating his moves. Iwaizumi walked straight past without another word.

“Wait.”

Iwaizumi ignored him, continuing down back toward the main road. Just a few more metres ahead.

“Wait, please.”

“I’m not interested,” Iwaizumi muttered. “I meant it when I said I was in no mood to fuck.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime.”

He froze. The officer stood there in the middle of the passage, surrounded by the scent of cheap cigarettes mixed with the pungent, sour smells of curdling garbage. Iwaizumi turned and faced the other head-on.

The man had followed him down, standing less than a metre away from him. Iwaizumi noted the hint of desperation in his eyes as he watched him.

“And who,” Iwaizumi asked lowly. “The fuck are you?”

The man stared at him. Then inclined his head lightly. “Kageyama,” he replied. “Kageyama Tobio.”

Iwaizumi had never heard of him. “Alright then, _Kageyama Tobio_. What do you want?”

The man straightened himself. He stared at Iwaizumi in an unsettlingly unwavering gaze. “I want,” he murmured in a hushed voice. He paused, eyes darting around hesitantly before he continued.

“I want you to help me kill Oikawa Tooru.”

 

 ♐

 

Something bad is coming. He could sense it.

The balance of the city was all wrong.

He felt twitchy, nervous. That never happened to him. His fingers tapped lightly against the sheets as he eyed the city lights.

Something was coming.

There was a slight stir behind him and a hand curled over his hip, a thick thumb resting on the jut of his hipbone. He glanced down at it. ‘ _Possessive.’_

“You awake, my dove?” the voice rumbled from behind.

‘ _No shit.’_ He turned, flashing a sweet smile. “Yeah. I best be going. It was fun though.”

“Wait,” The fingers began to drift in circles, tickling his hip. “I’m going to need you again. Stay.”

The hand tightened its grip.

He tightened his smile. “You only paid me for the hour, honey.”

There was a stir again, this time the man shifting to reach for his wallet. “How’s 300 sound?”

He inwardly sighed. What a pity. This guy wasn’t particularly his type either. He turned, a coy smile playing on his lips. Plucking the money from the man’s fingers he placed it in the back pocket of his jeans disgarded on the floor. Now that was settled.

He crawled over, swinging one pale leg over to straddle the man in an elegant motion. “Guess I’m all yours. _Daddy_ ,” he added with a breathy touch.

The other shuddered, hands reaching up to grip his hips.

He had to refrain from snorting aloud. Men really are single-minded when it comes to sex.

He allowed himself one final glance out the window. The unsettling coils returned, dwelling within his core. The calm before the storm. He could feel it in his bones. Afterall, he knew the city like it was the back of his hand.

He shook his head. No more. He smiled down at the desperate looking man, rolling his hips lazily. Back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you have any questions or suggestions you can ask here for or on my tumblr: http://leurauxe.tumblr.com/  
> I hope you enjoyed it (´ヘ｀;)


	6. Naive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long wait but I finally have a new update for this work  
> Thank you for your patience and hope you enjoy

 

There’s nothing in this world quite as distinct as the sensation of an anxiety rush.

It happens without warning, spontaneous but overwhelmingly intense.

For Iwaizumi, it always began with a numbing sensation. His skin would prickle, body erupting in hot and cold flushes, then his heart would begin to race, palpating like he’d run a ten mile marathon. It always left him sweating, and a trembling mess.  
The panic shortly kicks in after, along with the sounds of his short, ragged breath as he chokes from his tightening lungs.  
It was like his senses were heightened too, each sensation growing sharper and more intense at each passing moment.

But the worst of all, out of everything Iwaizumi experienced, was the overwhelming fear of having no control, nothing to prevent or stop any of this from happening. And it always left him with the thought that perhaps he might actually just be better off crazy.

 

“Breathe. Relax.”

“I’m fine,” Iwaizumi answered, struggling to control his anxiety. “I just.. I just need a second.” _I can’t breathe._  
He leaned himself against the murky alley walls, hand clenched at his chest. He could barely hear though the ringing in his ear. It felt like the world was spiralling down on him, the weight of it all enough to crush him completely.

He flinched at the light touch on his arm and jerked back.

The man jumped back aswell, nursing his hand like it had been bitten, “I’m sorry, I-I just wanted to check if you were okay.”

“I said I’m fine,” Iwaizumi rasped harshly. The dizziness was overbearing but he didn’t dare close his eyes. He watched the other warily as he slowly calmed down, gradually coming back down.

The man remained silent, giving him some space, though his steel-blue eyes flickered over every so often. He looked nervous.

Iwaizumi let out a shaky exhale, finally able to breathe deeply. His eyes drifted around, checking his surroundings.

“There’s no one here. I scoped the area beforehand.”

Iwaizumi’s gaze flickered back to the other. “Was that meant to be reassuring?” he questioned in a low, grating voice.

“It doesn’t matter,” Kageyama replied. “Not when there’s a much bigger issue to be addressed here.”

The officer eyed him down. _Yes, definitely a bigger issue._ He raised a shaky arm to wipe the sweat from his forehead. “How did you know my name?”

Kageyama’s lips parted briefly. “I don’t know if I’m allowed to say.”

“Then what makes you think I should trust you?"

The man stared. “Because,” he answered quietly. “We both have one thing in common.”

The silence which hung between them spoke for itself.

Iwaizumi did his best to remain poised. “How did you know where I was? Have you been stalking me?”

“… I can’t say.”

His expression hardened. “Kageyama Tobio, you’re making it very difficult for me to trust you right now.”

“I understand your frustration and confusion,” Kageyama’s eyes kept flickering about, checking for any eavesdroppers. “But I need you just as much as you need me.”

“And how does that work?"

“I know where he is.”

Iwaizumi tensed immediately. “What?”

“He’s hiding. I know where he is.”

 _Who the hell are you?_ Iwaizumi glanced around the enclosed alley. He looked at the other, hard. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not.”

“Don’t you fucking lie to me, _especially_ not about this,” Iwaizumi took a step forward, pointing warningly. “I’m not someone to be messed with, I _will_ find you.”

“I’m not lying, Iwaizumi-san,” Kageyama repeated. His voice lowered in to an urgent hush. “I know where he is.

“Where is he then?”

“I can’t say-“

“ _Then what the fuck do you want from me?”_

“I told you,” Kageyama replied with a slight hiss. His eyes grew larger, brimmed with desperation. “Oikawa Tooru is not your ordinary criminal. No prison can hold him in. Don’t you understand?”

Oh, Iwaizumi understood, alright. He heard the message loud and clear. The officer stared evenly for a long time. “Tell me who you are, and your relation with Oikawa Tooru."

Kageyama bit his lower lip, brows furrowed deeply. “I’m.. I’m a nobody.”  
He dropped his stare for a moment, then peered back up. He looked troubled. “I’m nothing but a pawn in his chess board.”

The thought disturbed him far more than he liked. Oikawa Tooru the mastermind of manipulation.  
Iwaizumi looked over at the other. “Am I a pawn aswell?” he asked lowly.

Kageyama shook his head almost immediately. “No,” he answered. “Not you. You’re different.”

“How?”

“You’re still alive.”

He flinched at that. Oikawa’s words rang in his mind all too clearly. _You’re not the first to wander down this road._  
“You’re still here too,” he pointed out.

Kageyama shook his head again. His eyes were wide with fear. “I don't know for how long,” he whispered.

His expression – Iwaizumi had seen it before.  
Kunimi shared the same look when it was just the two of them in the coffee room. That same day he met Oikawa.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. The trembling in his fingers returned and he clenched his hands in to fists.  
“Then tell me,” the officer spoke out. He looked at the other, expression serious. “What does Oikawa hold against you?”

“Everything.”

 The officer scrunched his expression. “Then tell me where he is.”

Kageyama jerked his head up, eyes wide. "What?"

Iwaizumi didn’t break the gaze. He took a step forward. “Just tell me where he is. I’ll catch him. It’ll be over that quickly."

“I-I can’t.”

“Why not?”

Kageyama dropped his head, shoulders trembling. It took a few moments for Iwaizumi to realise he was in fact laughing.  
He shook his head, grimacing through his laughter. “I’m sorry but if you honestly think that’s the way to go then you might as well forget all this.”

Iwaizumi glowered. “What the fuck are you saying? I’m _helping_ you. Don’t you want to survive this?”

“I _do_ ,” he replied. “Which is why I’m saying tossing him in jail isn’t the key. You honestly think prison will confine him?"

"Last time was a fucking mistake-"

"Was it though?” Kageyama looked up, brows furrowed deeply. “If the media coverage was true, then why did Oikawa get caught, only to escape within the following week?”

Iwaizumi scrunched his nose. “What.. what are you saying?”

“Think about it. Oikawa Tooru was caught exactly six days ago, right? He was finally caught after several months, _only_ because he out-of-the-blue came clean and confessed his crimes. The same man who has been murdering people in the most brutal of ways and openly displaying them like some mockery toward the police. Do you honestly think a psychopath like him had a sudden flip of switch and decided to turn himself in?”

It was like a pin drop – the sudden thought which slapped him right across the face. Iwaizumi felt himself grow cold. “You think.. you think he planned all this beforehand..?” he whispered.

“I’ve lived in this world long enough to know that there is no such thing as coincidence, only synchronicities. But _think._ If this were to be true, why go through all the effort?” Kageyama egged on, voice growing urgent. “Why, Iwaizumi-san? What did he have to gain in all of this? What was the last thing that happened before he escaped?”

Iwaizumi felt the hair on the back of his neck rise, heart racing, and the all too familiar rush of adrenaline making his head light. “You’re wrong,” he denied in a hoarse voice. “This.. this is all wrong.. there’s no way he could’ve known.”

“Iwaizu-”

“ _No,_ you shut the hell up,” Iwaizumi pointed at him, finger trembling. “You shut your god damn mouth right now. What you're suggesting is beyond insane. There is no way he knew I was-”

“Door 387.”

Iwaizumi froze. His eyes flickered up, throat clenching from the sudden dryness.

Kageyama stared evenly, chest rising then falling as he let out a shaky exhale. Kageyama cleared his throat. “Door 387,” he repeated.

He held out his left arm lightly. “Open door 387, you have the open kitchen to your left, fridge closest, followed by the stove, then cupboards. The countertop is positioned a metre apart, separating the kitchen from the livingroom. But you prefer to eat at the couch. _If_ you choose to eat, that is.”

He motioned his arm forward, fingers twitching slightly like he was mapping it out in his mind.  
“The livingroom is small. Consists of a small couch and a TV which you hardly use. Against the far wall are the sliding glass doors which open out to the verandah you frequently use to gaze out at, at the citylights for long periods. You also did go out for a casual smoke now and then, but that habit seemed to have stopped at least a month and a half ago.”

“The verandah is also connected to your bedroom which consists of a double bed and two bedside tables. Whether there was another individual who once slept there I’m not sure but I do know that you now sleep alone.” His gaze flickered up, meeting Iwaizumi’s. “ _If_ you choose to sleep that is.”

The officer stared for a long time.  
“Who the fuck are you?” he asked quietly.

Kageyama didn’t reply for awhile. He rummaged through his inner pockets and held out a crumpled note. “This is my number.” He spoke in a hushed tone. “Please only call me during 5-7pm or message me. I will get back to you.”

He jolted when Iwaizumi snatched his wrist to hold him back.

“You fucking son of a bitch, you don’t get to tell me when I’m allowed to talk to you. I’m here now, so tell me what the fuck is-”

“He’s installed hidden cameras in the corners of your house.”

Iwaizumi felt his insides drop. “What?”

Kageyama used the opportunity to wriggle out of his grip, scrambling back in to the shadows. “You asked me for a reason why you should trust me, so I’m giving you one. Oikawa always plans everything to the minor detail, always one step ahead - which is why you need me just as much as I need you. We need to help each other.”

"No!" Iwaizumi snapped, far too wound up to care how loud he was. "You tell me where he is! Tell me right now!"

"No, I won't-"

"You fucking-"

" _Get a grip, Iwaizumi!"  
_ Kageyama was now panting, furious. "Quit trying to fool yourself! You’ve seen a glimpse of the real Oikawa. You and I both know that no prison is going to hold him in. I came to you because I knew you were the only one who'd understand!"

Iwaizumi stood there, staring evenly.

Kageyama looked distressed and he began to walk around to calm himself.  
He stopped on his fourth lap then rubbed his face. "Please," he pleaded. "Please."

Iwaizumi remained still for awhile, then let out a shaky breath. He dropped his guard, looking up at Kageyama. “I didn’t ask for this,” he whispered. “I didn’t ask for any of this.”

“No one did. But we need to finish this. Iwaizumi-san, I came to you because I knew you would be the closest person to understand what I am going through,” Kageyama shook his head, eyes full of desperation. “This is survival of the fittest. Either we adapt together or we die."

 _This is fucking madness._ Iwaizumi felt his fingers begin to tremble again and he clenched them in to tight fists. _What the fuck was going on?_

“Why?” he croaked. “Why me?”

Kageyama shook his head, beginning to head out the alley.  “I told you. Everything he does is for a reason. He has chosen _you_ just like he’s chosen me. He needs something from us.”

“You think it was some twisted coincidence you two happened to cross paths? No.”

Kageyama glanced over at him from his shoulder. His eyes looked ink-black submerged in the darkness.

“He’s been watching you for the past three months.”

 

  **∞**

 

**12 days ago**

The night bar was a popular place, located in the midst of the busy Tokyo city. Its main crowd consisted of the working class which meant there were set times during the night where the place was either completely filled and lively, or a complete ghost town.

And tonight was no exemption.

The bar was always quiet on a late Thursday. There were a few drifting groups still in their work attire, most likely having come straight over after a long, wearing day at work. One table consisted of four women, all dressed in matching blouses and a pencil skirt. They gossiped and giggled, sharing secretive looks as they eyed the slim man sitting away by the bar.

He sat alone, although he glanced around the room frequently, overly self-conscious. He fidgeted with his hands, staring down at his fingers illuminated in the glow of the dim lights. There were a few tables still vacant but he remained at the bar, perched on one of the rickety old stools. He reached over, taking another sip of his drink then checking the door for the umpteenth time of the hour. No one entered and he dropped his head with a low sigh.

Kunimi was never one to be apprehensive but tonight he felt twitchy with nerves.  

There was the soft murmur of chatter, a melted blur of conversations filled with tired complaints about work, slurred voices of those who let themselves go during happy hour and the occasional exchange of flirts. Kunimi hunched his shoulders. He didn’t belong in a place like this.

He tugged at his collar damp with perspiration. He grimaced. Thank god for dim lights. The last thing he wanted was the other to see him with sweat patches all over his shirt.

He thrummed his fingers against his glass. Small bubbles floated from the surface to the foamy top of the beer. This was his third glass but he was already feeling the warm buzz in his belly. Kunimi let out a weary sigh. He took another swig. _Bitter._

 

_Bzzzz._

The officer jolted, shaky hands immediately rummaging through his pocket. He tapped his phone to find the notification of a message. Heart racing, he clicked it.

 

**[Hey, going to be late. sorry. meet you at the usual? K]**

 

His friend, Kindaichi was meant to be here ten minutes ago. _That bastard._

Despite the depressing fact that he was probably going to have to wait another half hour, Kunimi felt his lips twitched in to a lopsided smile. It was so typical Kindaichi. His best friend was always late to any and every social event.

They’d known each other since the start of junior school and it was crazy how fate seemed to have a way of bringing them together. He still remembered the night he received the text saying how Kindaichi managed to find a new job in the same city. He called him immediately and they talked throughout the entirety of the night, a giddy smile plastered on his face the whole time. Those were one of the fondest memories he shared with his best friend. His Kindaichi.

He wondered what he was going to wear tonight. _His usual black button up? The striped polo tee?_ Or maybe if he’s lucky, the navy shirt he bought for him last birthday. He’d accidentally gotten him a size too small but being the kind-hearted guy he was, Kindaichi refused to let him go all the way back to swap for another. The shirt wasn’t tight by any means, but it was a tad short, exposing his navel whenever he leaned forward.

Kunimi rubbed at the thighs of his jeans, heart thudding unevenly. Christ, he was not going to get a god damn boner alone at a bar. He brushed back his hair, letting his choppy bangs fall back in to place.

 _I’ll tell him this time,_ he promised himself. Just like last time. And the time before.

He closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. Kunimi reached over, finishing the rest of his beer in one final swig. He already had a hand raised to hail the bartender over. What he hadn’t anticipated was the warm brush of another hand enclosing over his.

Immediately his heart lodged up in his throat and he spun around, eyes wide with surprise and a hint of hope.

His breath cut short when he came face to face with a completely new face. _You’re not Kindaichi._

The man was handsome, young with unusually golden eyes which glinted under the bar lights. He was stylishly put together, wearing all dark which accentuated the lightness of skin. His hair was a tousle of effortless brown locks pushed in a sideswept style. He was tall too, leaning in far too close for strangers and Kunimi blinked sluggishly at the oddness of it all.

The man eyed him up and down before breaking in to a smile. “Hi there.”

Kunimi stared. “Hello.”

His smile seemed to stretch wider and the man took that as an invitation, placing himself on the seat beside him.

Kunimi pulled his hand back, rubbing it subconsciously. _That was meant to be Kindaichi’s spot._

“Can I buy you a drink?”

The officer looked up to find the other hadn’t stopped staring at him since the whole encounter. I was almost unnerving the way he didn’t blink.

 _Tempting._ Kunimi couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten a good fuck. He offered a small smile, shaking his head. “No thanks. I’m actually waiting for someone.”

The man raised his brows. “Oh, you’re taken?” He looked quite pleased by this. “Who’s the lucky girl?”

Kunimi let out an uncomfortable chuckle, cheeks growing a rich red. “We’re not like that.” _And he’s a guy._

The other nodded as though he understood. “Then let me buy you a drink until she arrives. I’m just looking for light company.” He smiled, friendly and warm. He held a hand out. “I’m sorta new to town so I’m just acquainting myself with all the city folks. I’m Oikawa, by the way.”

“Oh, that’s nice of you,” Kunimi shook his hand. “Kunimi.”

Oikawa’s smile stretched. “Nice to meet you, Kunimi.”

 

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten this drunk before. It wasn't something he did often, so when it happened, he always found himself unable to set his limit.  
Kunimi tipped the last of his pint and placed it down on the counter with little care. He wiped his mouth, a heavy exhale slipping from his lips. “I don’t know what it is but I’ve just been feeling so stressed lately. The office has been keeping me back for the past few months now. I think that’s starting to take a toll on me.”

“That’s no good. Why have they been holding you back?”

“Mmm..” Kunimi’s brain pulsed in a dull throb. His vision was swimming, the edge of the car counter now grown slightly fuzzy. He blinked heavily. “It’s been chaotic since the murders.”

“Oh, the ones all over the news?”

“Yeah,” Kunimi exhaled. “I’m not directly involved in the case but I mean, something this big.. it really does take a toll on us all.”

Oikawa hummed. “I can imagine. Must be a lot of pressure on you all.”

“You have no idea. It’s almost like everyone’s holding their breath.”

“Are there any leads so far?”

Kunimi opened his mouth, then frowned. He smiled sheepishly. “I’m not authorised to say.”

Oikawa just waved him off, reaching for his glass. “That’s alright. It’s my fault for probing.”

“Yeah.. We just.. We all just want it over and done with, you know? One less killer on the streets is good for everyone. Not to mention Iwaizumi is going mad over it.”

The man beside him paused, the rim of his glass pressed against his lips. Oikawa placed it back down, his full attention on him. “Iwaizumi, you said?” He asked lightly. “Is that someone you work with?”

Kunimi nodded. “He’s my senior officer. He’s in charge of the case.” He looked over at Oikawa with a sloppy smile.  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if you recognised his face. He’s all over the news lately. He had to do over thirty interviews last week.” He shook his head. “I don’t know how but he always manages to keep his head above water. He’s an incredible officer.”

Oikawa’s lips twitched, and he took a small sip of his drink. He looked distant, deep in thought. “Iwaizumi,” he murmured softly. “Yes, very remarkable.”

“He has been working his ass off on this case. I’ve seen him take cases which last over two years, but this one hit alittle too close for home, which is why I think he's so eager to close the case himself ASAP. Once I left to go home and I found him in the exact spot the next morning. I don’t think he’d actually gone home.” Kunimi shook his head. “He’s overexerting himself. Everyone knows, but no one seems to be stopping him.”

“Then do you think he’s going to make it?

Kunimi blinked at him, movement sluggish. “Huh?”

“Do you think he’s going to make it?” Oikawa asked again. His eyes gleaned, the hint of a smile playing on his lips. “Think he’s going to catch the killer?”

The officer scrunched his nose in confusion. “I.. don’t know. Unlikely. But he’s never one to give up either,” Kunimi closed his eyes, body swaying lightly. “But I hope he does. Catch the killer, that is. He at least deserves that much considering everything he’s gone through.”

The soft background music seemed to be muffled by the ringing in his ears. Kunimi felt his mind spinning, then he thought of Kindaichi finding him in such a state. _Where the hell was that jackass anyway? God, he wanted to just grab him and confess. He'd kiss him right here in front of everyone._

He opened his eyes at the light nudge. The officer glanced down to find a new drink pressed against in to his hand.

“It’s water. It’ll help you sober up abit.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Kunimi accepted it, taking a huge gulp. He smiled at the other, but it died down when he made eye-contact.

Oikawa was resting his cheek in his palm as he gazed over at Kunimi. His half lidded gaze was making him feel suddenly hot and bothered. He leaned in a fraction closer. “You sure your friend is going to come?” he asked in a low murmur.

Kunimi nodded excessively. “He promised. He doesn’t break his promises, ever. It’s one of the things I love most about him.”  
He froze, mind catching up to his mouth. He coughed, face growing red. “I didn’t- Ignore that, I wasn’t..”

“It’s okay, Kunimi.” Oikawa smiled, eyes growing sympathetic. “I’m not going to judge you.”  
He swirled his whisky, watching as the small remaining clumps of ice circled around. “What’s his name?”

“Kindaichi,” Kunimi blurted. He paused before letting out a hopeless chuckle shaking his head. “I’m not usually like this, I swear. I just.. please don’t tell him.”

Oikawa blinked. “No, of course not. That’s not in my place.”  
His hand halted, the concoction still swirling in the glass. “I have someone on my mind too. He doesn’t know I exist though.”

Kunimi nodded, tense shoulders drooped again. “I understand the feeling.”  
He pushed the glass of water away. “Sometimes I feel like he’s just dragging me along the pavement,” he murmured quietly. He could see Oikawa staring at him from his peripheral vision.

“You must really like this guy.” He noted.

Kunimi dropped his gaze. “Yeah.”

Oikawa nodded, looking ahead. “How far are you willing to go for him?” he asked quietly.

Kunimi frowned. He looked up at the other curiously.

Oikawa’s gaze slid over to his, not a single trace of humour in his expression.

The officer dropped his look, shoulders beginning to slump. “I.. I want him so bad," he murmured.

“.. I thought so.”

Kunimi looked up. “What?”

Oikawa was already sliding off his chair, smoothing down his jacket. He smiled at him. “Well, I should get going nice. It was a pleasure meeting you.”  
He didn’t even wait for a response, already making his way out from the bar on the verge of growing busy now. “Tell loverboy I can't wait to meet him.”

 

It was the following week Kindaichi went missing.

 

**∞**

 

**13 days later**

It all felt like a dream. Surreal. The past few hours felt like he’d been dragged through hell and back. The cast was a heavy reminder of it all, thick and heavy, clinging tightly across his chest and shoulder like an aged tumour. His entire body ached, having gone through multiple physical traumas and all he wanted to do was curl up in the hospital bed with the curtains closed.

Instead, he stood in front of the police station, trembling for reasons other than the cold. He let out a pained exhale.

This was honestly the last place he wanted to be. Kunimi closed his eyes, lips twisted in a grimace.

This place has given him nothing but grief. It honestly sapped years’ worth of his life. Which was why he had to do this one final thing.

He pried his eyes open again, feeling the dry soreness at each blink. He hadn’t slept well in awhile, let alone even gone home. He didn’t want to leave Kindaichi alone at the hospital. Just having him out of his sight now made his skin crawl like an itch he couldn’t quite reach.

 _Just be quick,_ he told himself. The officer reached out, hands hesitating over the front door handles. He dropped his head and breathed in deeply again. _Come on. Just go in, grab your stuff then go.  
_ There was no other way. Kunimi exhaled shakily. He was as ready as he’ll ever be.

He pressed open the door and entered.

 

Everything was just as it was since he was last here – the distant rings of the phones, loud chatter of people, everyone rushing about. It was chaotic as per usual. But it felt different this time. Kunimi’s eyes darted about as he limped down the corridor. He passed the coffee room, not daring to look in. The image of Iwaizumi from that day flooded his mind, shoulders hunched over the coffee machine, eyes distant and blank.

Kunimi swallowed hard. His shoulder throbbed angrily but it was nowhere near as strong as the waves of regretful despair which tore at his heart.

_If it weren’t for him, would none of this have happened?_

“Kunimi..? What are you doing here?”

He spun around, almost gasping at the bloom of pain blossoming in his arm. He was so close. He fought back a wince and smiled forcefully. “H-hi. Just getting my s-stuff..”

“Oh.. okay..” the officer looked thoroughly concerned. “Why didn’t you just call us? We could’ve brought it over to you.”

Kunimi struggled to find the words. “I.. I just wanted to stop by,” he lied. “See how everything was going.”  
He didn’t wait for the other to respond, turning and walking over to his office at brisk pace.

“H-hey! Wait up!”  
The other officer rushed ahead, quickly opening the door for him. “Here.”

Kunimi hobbled up, confronted by the open office bustling with noise and activity. He felt slightly light-headed.

“You really should’ve just called. You need to be resting.”

“It’s fine,” Kunimi replied weakly. This was too much. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, let alone anyone talking to him. He knew what was going to happen.

“Just don’t push yourself. You’re lucky I don’t report this to Daichi, you know,” the officer joked with an uncomfortable smile. His gaze flickering down at his cast then immediately back up. “So.. uhh,” he scratched the back of his head and Kunimi felt his stomach drop.

_No.. Don’t ask.. Please don’t ask.._

The officer glanced around, sneaking looks before he looked up at him. He smiled awkwardly. “Heard you saved the victim?”

It felt like a punch in the gut. His insides tightened immediately; coiling around, the relentless pressure which almost made his puke. His thoughts were muffled out by the overbearing, high-pitched ringing in his ears even though no sound issued from his mouth. Kunimi was mute, the words locked up tight. His fingers began to tremble, the hot prickling sensation stabbing at the back of his eyes. _Heard you saved the victim._

A face suddenly swam in to his vision. The officer’s expression was twisted with worry. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked nervously. “I-I didn’t mean to push or anything. That was stupid of me, sorry. You feeling alright?”

From the corner of his eye, he could see others begin to notice, conversations dying down as they stared at him.

Kunimi clenched his hands, digging his nails in to the fleshy part of his palm. _Get a grip, god damn it. Don’t you dare fucking lose it in front of all these people._ He swallowed, tried to speak, but couldn’t force a sound past the huge aching knot in his throat.

“Look, you don’t have to say anything. Sorry, I was the one who stepped over the line,” The man ushered him lightly inside. “We can always talk later, whenever you want. You should recover first.”

Kunimi inhaled short, shaky breaths that sounded like sobs. He nodded jerkily, head faced down as he hurried his way through the crowded office.

He hated this, he hated the way everyone watched, hated how his fingers wouldn’t stop shaking, how he didn’t dare make eye contact as he navigated in between desks and past the fellow officers.

But most of all, he hated how he couldn’t even admit how he was the reason all of this happened to his friend.

 _No._ Kunimi closed his eyes. _Don’t think about it.  
_ He couldn’t afford to. Kindaichi needed him right now. The officer inhaled, held his breath for a slow count to three, and then exhaled. He lifted his head, expression hardened.

He marched on through, staring ahead. Their gaze prickled the back of his head but he didn’t look back.

Others at least had the decency to avoid looking at the thick cast. He nodded politely to those who happened to catch his eye. They smiled sympathetically, bowing lightly. Kunimi couldn’t even fake a smile. There was nothing to avoid anyway. Everyone knew.

Surely enough, others slowly resumed going about their business and the noise levels rose back to normal. Loud waves of chatter and shrill phones rattled his brain and Kunimi chewed his inner cheek in discomfort. He hadn’t told Kindaichi he left the hospital. He didn’t want to bother him since it was going to be a quick trip. But Kunimi hurried anyway, clenching and unclenching his trembling hands.

It felt like forever for him to make it to his desk but he finally did it. The officer let out a shaky exhale of relief-

Then halted in his tracks.

“What..?” he murmured. He stood, staring blankly at his desk. _What was..?_

A parcel. It was placed neatly on his table in the midst of the clustered paperwork and messily scrawled memos from three days ago.  
The officer glanced around in question but no one seemed to pay any mind it. He peered down at it, brows etched.

“What’s this?” he asked to no one in particular.

An officer from a neighbouring desk glanced over his shoulder dismissively at the box. “Oh, one of the delivery guys brought it in. Just placed it on your desk.”

Kunimi peered up at him. “Delivery guy?”

“Yeah. Came in probably five minutes ago.”

“Oh. I see.”

He sat down at his desk to have a closer examine. No return address.

Unease. Immediate unease. Was this some kind of prank? Kunimi glanced around again but everyone was far too occupied with their own concerns to pay attention.

His chest tightened with a familiar tension. _Who.._  
Suddenly fear grabbed him by the throat and shook him hard, the full-body trembles stole what little control he’d managed to grab onto.

Kunimi sucked in a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down as he breathed out slowly. He shook his head. _No. Kindaichi’s fine_. The hospital staff said they’d monitor him closely. Oikawa surely wouldn’t be so stupid as to come back for him. It was far too risky, even for him.

But the thoughts didn’t reassure him. The officer leaned forward, rummaging through the cluttered piles of papers and files until he found the box cutter. He’ll just quickly pick his stuff up then go back to the hospital.

_Kindaichi’s fine. It’s only been an hour.. he’s fine.._

The blade slid easily through the sticky tape and the officer watched as it glided through. He’ll just check this then go. He’ll be back before the other knew it.

Holding the lid carefully, he slid the top off and peered inside.

**_“F-fuck!”_ **

Nearby officers jolted, conversations paused as they turned their heads over to the sudden loud clatter. Kunimi had stumbled off his chair, legs still scrambling as he fought to get away from his desk. He looked a sickening shade of white, a clammy hand clutched over his mouth as though to stop himself from throwing up.

“What? What is it, Kuni-“

“ _Call the chief!”_

“Wh-“

**“ _J-Just- someone! Someone get the fucking chief!”_**

“Hey, calm down, Jesus. You’re going to hurt yourself again,” An officer frowned, having a peek in the box himself. “What’s the big de- oh _shit_. Someone call Daichi, _now_.”

The noise in the office grew as others began to get up from their seats to have a look. No one could quite mask their shock at the sight.

 

 

 

A pair of severed, bloody lips placed neatly on top of a small mound of tissues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions/comments let me know  
> Thank you for reading (◡‿◡✿)


	7. Crossroad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter, let’s go
> 
>  
> 
> (please look at end notes)

 

Whilst it was not his only occupation, one of his few jobs included working as a computer security consultant in a small private company.

It wasn’t exactly a glamorous kind of job, nor was it any sort of lifelong goal or aspiration of his to become one. It was infact a decision he'd made when he realised his father hated technicians, computer technicians to be precise. He never asked him for reasons why, however when he’d stumbled upon this discovery, it was almost like his own final way to spite the man. Their relationship had never been the smoothest and he was a young teenager, clumsy and awkward, frustrated with life and desperate to get away from home. Reflecting back now, he wondered if this was perhaps karma for all the times he’d ignored his calls until the old man finally let go.

 

**3 months ago**

 

Kageyama sat at his desk, tapping mindlessly at his keyboard. His mind a blank sleet as he stared at the screen which emitted an artificial light far too harsh for his liking. It shone, reflecting the complex rows of digits. His fingers skittered over the keyboard and he watched as the numbers formed and shifted.

How long had it been now? Nine hours? Ten? Clearly not enough. His mouth hung, slightly ajar and he sat there motionless like a brain-dead patient, if not for his flittering fingers.

_Seven, four, oh, oh, nine, eight-_

A hand whipped in, centimetres from his face and he jolted back. It shimmied itself in to his vision, blocking his view of the monitor screen.

“Hey, hey. Work’s over buddy. No more.”

Kageyama paused, fingers hovering over the keys. He peered up at the other.

An older man stood by his desk, resting an elbow on top of his computer monitor. He flashed him a friendly smile. _A senior work staff._

Kageyama’s mind churned sluggishly. _What was his name again? It was something mellow, dull too. Something starting with N perhaps-_

“A few of us are thinking of going out for drinks tonight,” the other called, interrupting his waffled thoughts. “You should come.”  
He carried that expectant look, signature tired eyes with a lopsided, soft smile.

Kageyama’s stomach coiled in to a knot. He shook his head.  
“I have plans, sorry.” He lied. He didn’t bother looking apologetic.

The other man’s smile faltered. An expression of disappointment. “Oh. That’s a shame. Maybe next time then?”

He nodded. “Yeah. _Maybe_.”

The other finally seemed to get the picture. He was watching him again with that same sad expression which made his skin crawl. _Don’t look at me like that._ Kageyama opened his mouth but was interrupted.

“Oi, we’re leaving Ennoshita! Hurry up or we’re leaving your sorry ass!”

He paused then clamped his mouth shut. _Ahh, that’s right. His name was Ennoshita._

The man craned his neck, peering over his shoulder. “Alright, alright,” he called.  
He shot Kageyama another look. “See you tomorrow then.”

Kageyama nodded, standing up for a brief bow. “See you tomorrow.”

Ennoshita flashed a final smile before hurrying his way out.

Kageyama watched the outline of the man shrink as he left, growing smaller and smaller until finally he was gone. He turned back to his screen, squinting his way through the harsh brightness.

**6: 24 pm**

He was meant to finish at 6. _It’s alright,_ he supposed. He had a leftover frozen dinner and the weather news show waiting for him at home. There was no rush.

He cocked his head and listened. Everyone must’ve left the office by now. He usually liked to wait until he was the last one to leave. There was less interaction that way. Tucking his suitcase under his arm, he clicked his desktop to sleep mode and hurried on out.

 

 

 

It was cold tonight. The wind whispered in his ear, crawling under his shirt; her cold touch scraping down his spine. He adjusted his scarf to cover his mouth. Small puffs of breath seeped out like smoke.

The walk home took twenty minutes. He never bothered with public transport. It made him nauseous being trapped with so many people, bodies pressed against him so tightly like a can of sardines.

He considered calling Hinata. _Leave him alone,_ his mind scolded. _He’s probably still working._

_Don’t be such a bother._

Kageyama let out a long exhale. Their relationship hadn’t been the same since that day he laid eyes on the news weeks ago.

 _Missing person now confirmed dead. Located in the dark alleys of Nagoya. DNA tests _confirm__ _they belong to the_ _missing_ _young_ _man, Kokan Sotaro. Body has been found severely mutilated, e_ _yelids severed off with a kitchen knife-_

Kageyama shook his head, stomach lurching. _No more._ Those thoughts always did more harm than good. Instead, he replayed the memory of the one good news which played on the TV last Tuesday morning. His heart still raced whenever he remembered that man’s picture up on the screen.

_He’s locked up now. He can’t hurt you._

Kageyama pulled his crossed arms more tightly against his chest and hurried through the bustling streets.

By the time he’d arrived home, he was iced to the core. _Finally._ Kageyama let out a sigh of relief as the key slid in to place and he twisted the door knob, only to stop in his tracks, for he knew immediately the moment he’d walked in.

Something was wrong.

He was greeted by bright lights. The sudden illumination blazed his eyes and he blinked rapidly, trying to clear away the spots. _What the hell?_ He blinked and as he did, spots and fuzziness disappeared, and he found himself looking down the hallway of his apartment home. Puzzlement crossed his face as he readjusted his bag strap and took a tentative step in. The lights were sensory and had a default timing of fifteen minutes before they automatically flickered out. He’d never had any issues with these lights unless-

_Someone else was here._

Kageyama took a step back, glancing up and down his apartment corridor.  
From the first day he’d moved in, he’d made it very clear with his neighbours he was not here to make friends.  
He became hyper aware of how eerily quiet it was and he inched a fraction closer against the door. He peered back down the well-lit corridor. _It could be Hinata,_ he reasoned _._ Would it? Despite their frequent arguments, his boyfriend clearly was making an effort to save their relationship. Perhaps he’d come in to surprise him with a make-up dinner? If he was lucky, maybe even some make up sex. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d gone a good round.

Kageyama’s heart thrummed and with that, he entered in, quietly closing the door behind him. He gently slipped his shoes off, placed them neatly on the shoe rack, then stepped in. The lights formed a walkway, luring him down the corridor. His bag rustled against his worn coat and he fingered at the thick strap. His eyes darted about, still alert and on the look out. _Hinata? Is that you?_

Kageyama bit his lower lip as he inched in closer, hesitation flowing over him. And if it wasn’t Hinata? Who else? A burglar? It would be wise to call the police first just in case.  
The thought caused him to break in to sweat. _No. No police._ He’d rather get robbed than have any officer scout this place. There were too many risks. His stomach filled with an entire nest of butterflies and he stopped at the end of the hallway. The faint glow at the bottom slit of the door indicated the lights were on on the other side. Behind the door, lay the kitchen on the left, and his small livingroom which he used as a work space for his other projects.

Kageyama held his breath, and gently pressed the door ajar. He leaned forward a fraction, peering inside. Then he heard it.

[Music.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flE3vtJaOj8)

It was soft, a distant hum. It was faint but his ears pricked at the sound. Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat and he took another curious step closer.

There were no words sung, instead an instrumental duet of piano and violin, their sweet tunes blending a classical and contemporary sound. It was a delicate balance between melody and harmony and the sweet tunes drew him in.

He glanced over to find his kitchen dimly lit though empty. _Guess it’s not a surprise dinner._ His heart palpated hopefully at the possibility of the other option. He licked his lower lip, then bit down. Kageyama took another step closer. The sounds floated in from the living room, played from the speakers. This room, however, was left unlit, and he peeked his ear to listen harder.

The music grew louder, more distinct. Blurred sounds formulated themselves in to a distinct melody. Kageyama strained to pick up on the song but to his disappointment, was something new.

Hinata always was a sentimental lover. He always did like to spruce their relationship with small romantic gestures like this. Kageyama almost smiled. He could already imagine him sauntering towards him from across the room, eyes shining like they once did, arms spread to embrace him wholly. He inhaled lightly through his nose and took several confident steps in.

Then froze. Something jarred him alert and he stopped abruptly. His eyes widened and he stared in to the shadowed room. His study chair was placed neatly in the centre of the living room, its back facing him. However, it was not the odd placement which set him off, but the mop of hair which peeked from above.

 

It was not Hinata’s.

 

Then he heard the light hum and immediately, his breath hitched.  
It felt like his entire world had tipped over.

_No…_

He stood, body rigid, listening. The music now prickled his ears, no longer soothing, and he fought the urge to stumble back. The curiosity disappeared in an instant, now taken over by the instinct to run. It raked through his entire core and he was torn with crippling fear. All because of that voice. Kageyama’s face prickled with an intense wave of scorching pins and needles.

_It’s not possible.. There’s no way..._

Kageyama placed a foot back. He needed to leave. Right now. The music at least muffled the sounds of his steps and cautiously, he edged back, inch by inch. His legs buckled from the overwhelming want to simply turn and bolt. He didn’t know where, but he had to get out. Nowhere was safe.

Hours and hours of this scenario which he recreated in his mind and yet now he couldn’t act, unable to think straight.

_He’s back._

The humming suddenly halted to a sharp stop.

“Is that how you’re going to greet an old friend?” the familiar voice called.

A rush of overwhelming fear rippled through his entire core, squeezing his heart painfully. Kageyama was frozen in place, paralysed with fear.

The chair began to swivel left to right and he stared wide-eyed as a pair of legs dropped down from the seat. The chair creaked lightly as it turned to face him and he let out a choked gasp. 

The man watched him, a knowing glint in his eyes. It was an uncanny resemblance to a cat playing with its prey. He remained sitting in his chair like an old king on his throne, and spread his arms out.

Oikawa smiled widely, eyes wide and a malicious grin dancing on his lips. “Welcome home, _Tobio-chan_.”

 

**♐**

 

The memory always began the same way.

The sharp, screeching rings of the phone jolted him. His eyes burst open though he could not see. There was a faint green illuminated light coming from his bedside clock which read 3:05 am. He squinted at it before dropping his head back on the pillow. His mind was still groggy with sleep and he exhaled through his nose.

The home phone continued to ring, wailing for him to answer already. Iwaizumi let out a soft groan of complaint. _Please don’t let it be work._  
With great difficulty, he sat from his bed and remained there for a moment, allowing his eyes to adjust. Then he pulled back the covers.

His feet padded against the wooden floorboards as he trudged his way to the sound source. He waddled slightly to the left clumsily, then steadied himself again. Iwaizumi rubbed at his tired eyes and reached over to pick up the phone.

_Click._

He raised it slowly, placing it against his warm ear. Iwaizumi let out a yawn before answering in a low, croaky voice. “Hello?”

He waited a moment, listening carefully to the soft crackles of the line. Then he heard the familiar voice.

_“H-Hajime.. It's me. I'm sorry, I know it's late but you have to help me."  
_

"Matsu..?" Iwaizumi scratched his chin. "What are you calling me for-"

" _Please.. Please! You need to h_ _urry! I need you."_

Iwaizumi frowned, sore eyes closed. "What do you mean? What's wrong?" he asked. He waited again for a reply, however, silence stretched itself out longer this time. 

Finally, there was a lightly crinkling and then he heard it.

 

_"H-hhel-p.. pp m..mm-"_

 

Iwaizumi shot up with a gasp, his hair wet and stuck to his forehead with cold sweat. He was still in his bedroom, only this time it was bright. Sunlight burned at his dry eyes and he breathed deeply, propping himself up on his elbows. He dropped his head, conscious that he was trembling, but unable to rule his actions or dark, anxious thoughts.

_Just a dream. Always a dream._

He swallowed and looked around. Everything was left just as it was. Shaken, he wiped his forehead and checked the time.

**8:04 am**

_Shit._ Iwaizumi ran a hand over his eyes. _He was going to be late._

 

 

He got ready quickly, only washing his face and finding something presentable to wear. He slipped in to a white button up, fingers still slightly trembling as he struggled with the buttons. His head felt thick and numb and his eyes were half-closed with grogginess. The insomnia was seriously taking a toll on him and he inwardly wished he had enough time to make a coffee. For now he was just going to have to deal with a cold glass of water.

Iwaizumi rushed to the kitchen, shoving his wallet in to his back pocket. He grabbed a glass which had been left on the counter for god knows how long and clicked the water dispenser from the fridge. He closed his eyes and let out a rough exhale, listening to the tinkle of water filling the cup.

A sudden flush of warmth on his neck brought him up short, his senses instantly alert. Iwaizumi’s eyes flickered open and he paused, mouth still slightly ajar. He glanced to the side, ears pricked as he listened carefully. All he could hear was the light churning of the fridge and water. Iwaizumi waited quietly.

His heartbeat raced and he spun around.

Nothing looked out of the ordinary. The kitchen bench was as it was, living room as still as ever. There was not a single movement. Iwaizumi felt the hair on his arms prickle and he rubbed them. He took a small step back against the fridge, glancing around discreetly.

_“He’s been watching you for the past three months.”_

Kageyama’s words never left his mind. Perspiration ran down the back of his neck. _How had he not noticed before?_ Iwaizumi’s eyes darted about, from the corners of the ceiling to the small crevices of cupboards and open drawers. _Where has he hidden them?_ His mouth went dry at the thought. The prickly sensation returned and he jerked sharply, looking for the source.

He met with a pair of eyes.

Iwaizumi jolted in shock, body tensed up. However, his mind soon caught up and he let out a frightened pant. The officer breathed heavily, then closed his eyes.

“Fucking bear,” he muttered. He opened his eyes again, warily eyeing the object.

Oikawa’s bear sat lopsided against his clustered mess on the kitchen bench. It’s mouth contorted in a forced smile with its glassy eyes staring at him. The heart it carried was a bold reminder of Kageyama’s words.

Iwaizumi fought back a grimace. As much as the bear terrified him, he needed to keep it. It was unlikely that Oikawa would leave any trace behind but at the moment he was grappling with whatever he could find and it was worth a shot.

Iwaizumi swallowed hard. He left the glass of water and reached for his jacket and hurried out.

 

 

**♐**

 

“Iwaizumi-san.”

Iwaizumi glanced up from his seat, an outdated magazine in his hands. The man stood, waiting patiently from afar. He was well-groomed, prim and proper in a three piece suit. He had an ordinary face, nothing special, though Iwaizumi noted he had unusually long lashes. He looked directly over at him and his lips pulled in to a faint smile. He motioned in to his room. “Please. Come in.”

Iwaizumi gently placed the magazine back on the coffee table and wordlessly followed.

“Feel free to take a seat.”

Iwaizumi eyed the office carefully then took a seat on the wide sofa. He glanced over to find the other watching him. The man immediately began scrawling in his notebook and his heart pattered uncomfortably.

“Don’t worry, I’m simply writing the date,” the man replied, showing Iwaizumi his notes.

The officer swallowed and nodded.

The man sat down across from him, tucking his hands neatly in to his lap. He had a pleasant smile. “It’s nice to finally be able to meet you.”

Iwaizumi looked over at him. “You knew about me?”

“Just this and that. But personally, I like to learn as I go,” He smiled faintly. “I was referred by your senior officer. Daichi, his name was if I recall. I’ll be your therapist for the next few weeks,” the man held out his hand. “You can call me Akaashi.”

Iwaizumi eyed him warily then took his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Thank you. Am I right to call you Iwaizumi-san, or would you prefer something else?”

“Iwaizumi is fine.”

“Wonderful,” Akaashi leaned back in his seat in to a more relaxed position. He watched Iwaizumi for a brief moment, then smiled softly. “How have you been, Iwaizumi?”

Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head. “I’ve been… occupied.”

“You look tired,” Akaashi noted politely.

Iwaizumi was well aware of his dark circles, like half-moons under his eyes. He glanced up at him briefly then looked away. “I can’t remember the last time I slept.”

Akaashi nodded lightly, lifted his notepad, and began scrawling in it. “Have you tried other alternatives, such as sleeping tablets? Or there are various types of teas which can help.”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “It’s not the getting to sleep part I have trouble with. I just can’t seem to maintain it.”  
He fidgeted lightly in his seat. “I.. have dreams.”

His therapist nodded understandingly. “When was the last time you had a dream?”

“Last night.”

“Are your dreams recurring? If so, what do you dream of?”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth, hesitating for a brief moment. “They’re not always the same.. but they share a similar theme.” He bit his lower lip and looked down at his fidgeting hands. “I.. I-I dream of my friend.”

Akaashi remained stoic, almond-shaped eyes watching him ever so carefully. “Of your friend?”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “He died three months ago.”

The other stared at him for longer than comfortable. Then he bowed his head. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Iwaizumi wanted to wave it off, brush the comment as lightly as he could. But he found himself unable to. He let out a laugh almost as a reflex and regretted it instantly. It came out too sharp. Akaashi was watching him again like he was expecting more from him.  
Iwaizumi swallowed hard and forced a smile. It died immediately once he saw the therapist begin to jot notes on his notepad again. The loud scratching of pen placed him on deeper edge.

Akaashi quickly dropped his pen and knitted his fingers together.  
“If you don’t mind,” he asked quietly. “May I ask how he passed?”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth, then closed it. "U-um.."

“If you are feeling too uncomfortable to answer, you don't have force yourself to speak."

The officer hesitated, then shook his head. "Pass."

"That's fine. Then regarding your dreams, has this been a continual experience since the incident? Or has this been a sudden occurrence, like a trigger perhaps?”

 _Because of him._ Iwaizumi didn't want to say it. Just thinking about Oikawa Tooru was enough to make him nauseous. It had never occurred to him till now that the dreams were more frequent and terrifying than they'd ever been since their encounter. The memories of his dream earlier still lingered in his mind.

 

“Breathe. Relax.”

Iwaizumi blinked rapidly, only realising he was heaving unevenly. He swallowed the sore lump in his throat and sucked air in, taking a short, shaky breath.

“Good. Inhale for three, exhale for three. Excellent, you’re doing a fantastic job.”

Iwaizumi wheezed faintly and squeezed his eyes shut. His breath sounded deafening in his ear and his lungs tensed painfully. He eventually managed to tamper it down to ragged pants. “I’m.. I’m s-sorry..” he forced out. “I’m.. I just.. sometimes it just h-hits me out of nowhere..”

Akaashi watched him, calm and collected but his eyes gave away the hint of deep sympathy. He looked down at his notepad, then placed it aside. “The aftermath of a traumatic experience is always a difficult one, dreams in particular,” he spoke gently.  
“Dreams act as constant reminders of the past event and, as I’m sure you’re already aware, can be incredibly intrusive and can contribute to the development of anxiety problems, sleep disturbance, and in many cases,” Akaashi added, regarding him seriously. “They can invoke feelings of being out of control.”

Iwaizumi swallowed hard, a queasiness forming in his gut. He shook his head, nervous laughter squeezing past his constricted throat. “I can relate to that.”

“Our goal is to identify the triggers and then help eliminate them, or at least find ways for you to deal with them consciously.  
Whilst I cannot guarantee you will have zero repercussions of another anxiety attack, what I’m going to teach you instead are some methods of grounding. It’s a useful way of managing these reoccurring flashbacks and ensuring you remain in the present, and not like you’re reliving the trauma,” the therapist leaned back in his seat, regarding him once more. “Of course, this isn’t a cure overnight kind of treatment. You’ll need time.”

 _Time._ Iwaizumi couldn’t help but wonder if there ever was going to be enough time to get past it all.

“Iwaizumi-san.”

Iwaizumi looked up.

Akaashi was smiling, back to looking polite and professional. “I have been assigned for seven weeks. Anything further would be your decision, whether you continue with my treatment or not. However, I would just like to say congratulation. This is your first step to recovery.”

 

♐

 

His fingers twitched at his sides, aching for a cigarette. The session had lasted for only forty-five minutes but it rendered him emotionally drained. Iwaizumi rubbed his face and let out a weary sigh. Akaashi seemed okay, not too pushy, not too probing. Though, the thought of having seven weeks of this seemed daunting.

 _Whatever it takes to stay on the case,_ he reasoned with himself. He couldn’t let Oikawa slip away like this.

His fingers trembled with ill-suppressed fury. He had to find him. Even if it was the last thing he did.

The light buzz at his pocket disrupted his thoughts and Iwaizumi answered the call. “Iwaizumi speaking.”

He frowned at the frantic ramble on the other line. “Okay, stop. Calm down,” he interrupted sharply. “I don’t understand what you’re-“ he stopped, eyes growing wide. Iwaizumi snapped his head up, mobile pressed tightly against his ear. “ _What?! Where is he?”_

 

_♐_

 

He arrived at the hospital within minutes having sped through four lights. Iwaizumi bounded his way through and leapt up the emergency stairs. He still remembered the room number so it didn’t take long for him.

Room 348.

Iwaizumi stood at the door, panting heavily. He wiped the formed beads of sweat from his forehead and allowed a moment to compose himself before he entered.

The room was dark, curtains drawn to block out the sunlight. There was a single bed furthest from the door and Iwaizumi spotted the rumpled blankets. He gently closed the door behind him and stalked over.

The man was awake, though in a sluggish daze. He was propped upright. His meal was left untouched on the table which was pushed to the far wall. Iwaizumi bowed his head deeply but the gesture was not returned.

Kunimi didn’t look at him for a while and Iwaizumi had suspected he was already anticipating his visit. The officer glanced around before taking a seat in a hard plastic chair and he waited patiently.

“I assume you heard the news then?” a hoarse voice asked and Iwaizumi nodded despite knowing the other wasn’t looking.

“Yeah,” he replied. “Just under an hour ago.”

There was a soft sound of an inhale, then a raspy release of breath. Iwaizumi watched the other close his eyes and lean back against the metal bed headboard. Kunimi gently closed his eyes. “Did they tell you what that bastard sent me?”

“Must’ve been a shock.”

“I fell back and re-tore open my stitches.”

Iwaizumi eyed the thick padding wrapped over the other’s torso. “Sounds painful.”

Kunimi shook his head lightly. “It was the last thing on my mind.”  
He pried open his eyes again, still not looking at him. “I’m not going to change my mind, you know,” he murmured quietly. “I’m not going back. I can’t do it anymore.”

Iwaizumi inclined his head. "I'm not here to convince you otherwise. But I don't think you should resign."

"I can't work there."

"Is this because of Oikawa?"

Kunimi didn't speak, though Iwaizumi saw his chest rise and fall with emotion.  
The officer looked down at his wrapped chest. “That day you met him... He planned it all before he confessed. I don’t know how he knew I was an officer back then, but that doesn’t change the fact that he did,” he spoke in a hushed tone.  
Kunimi grabbed a fistful of the white hospital blanket and bunched it closer to his chest. “I was told to slip a paperclip in to his sleeve during his relocation to the interrogation room. I had to knock Daichi out first then signal when it was okay for him to go. He told me it was the only way to save Kindaichi.”

“Don’t you see, Iwaizumi?” Kunimi asked in a hoarse whisper. “Even if I wanted to go back, I can’t. I’m a criminal, the absolute worst kind.”

"You're a worthy officer," Iwaizumi said quietly. “You saved a man’s life.”

His words seemed to have struck a nerve as the other visibly flinched. He shook his head like he had heard something ridiculous.  
“Do you know what happened when Kindaichi first saw me? After he woke up?” Kunimi stared over at Iwaizumi. His heavy-lidded eyes wavered for a moment, then broke and he looked away. “He threw up.”

He tilted his head back and laughed. It died down quickly. He kept his gaze out the window for a long time and Iwaizumi wondered if he was going to say any further. Finally, the officer shook his head, closing his eyes. His lips tugged in to a small sad smile. “Apparently whenever he looks at me, he can only see Oikawa. Then the claustrophobia hits him afterwards. He was tied up in the dark for _days,_ Hajime. I can only imagine what that would do to a person.”

Kunimi opened his watery eyes to look at him. “Funny, isn’t it? The one person whom I love and would sacrifice my life for now can’t even bear the sight of me.”  
His lips thinned in to a painful smile. “Who would’ve known,” he whispered.

Iwaizumi remained quiet and he looked away as the other struggled with his emotions. There were the muffled sounds of nurses chatting as they passed the door, the occasional beep of the hospital machines, and now the quiet shuddery breaths of the broken-hearted man.

"He's sick."

Iwaizumi glanced up at the other.

Kunimi wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. "O-Oikawa.. he's a sick man. He's not right in the head," he said thickly. "He's a complete psychopath."  
He looked over at him, a fierce look in his red-tinged eyes.“Iwaizumi-san, I know what you’re thinking but don’t do it. Don’t chase him.”

Iwaizumi looked down. “... I have to.”

“No you don’t. It’s a trap, don’t you see? He’s doing this to get your attention. I don’t know what he wants from you but you can't give in to him.”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “I have no choice.”

“Hajime, no,” Kunimi shook his head. “You _do_ have a choice. So please, don’t.”

“It’s the only way to stop him. You and I both know there is no other choice.”

"Listen to me!” Kunimi pleaded, voice laced with desperation. “He is not stable! You can not reason with him. There’s no predicting what he’ll do! You’re going to get yourself killed."

"Kunimi, you think he's going to stop then? It is as you said, he is not someone you can reason with. He won't stop until he has what he wants. Which is why I need to stop him myself before more innocent people get involved." Iwaizumi stared pointedly at him.

Kunimi ruffled up immediately and shook his head in deep defiance. “You’re in way over your head-”

“And yet you allowed yourself to get shot in order to save your friend,” Iwaizumi interruptly sternly, patience wearing thin. “So what’s the difference between you and me?”

“Don’t compare me with you! I had no choice! And the difference? How about the fact that Kindaichi is _alive_!” Kunimi yelled, voice growing hoarse at the end.  
It took less than a second for realisation to kick in and his expression melted from anger to utter mortification. He looked shocked by his own words, paling in the face. “I-I.. Iwaizumi-san.. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Iwaizumi remained strangely unemotional, watching him with a blank expression. The impassiveness of it all seemed to irk the other for Kunimi’s floundering apologies died quickly and he sat quietly, jaw clenched as if he were trying to not cry again.

Finally Iwaizumi stood. “You must be physically and emotionally drained by today. I’ll let you be.”  
He began to make his way to the door, though he faltered in his final steps.  
“Kunimi,” Iwaizumi murmured in a quiet voice. “I understand your concern, but this is something I need to figure out myself. Don’t worry about me.”

The officer opened the door, and nodded over his shoulder. “It was a pleasure working with you. I hope everything works out between you and your friend.”

 

♐

 

When he arrived home, he tossed his keys on the kitchen counter and walked straight to the living room. He’d been reflecting on what Kunimi had said and he had to admit, everything the junior officer had said was true.

Oikawa Tooru was a highly unstable and aggressive psychopath. Not only that, it was becoming very evident amongst himself and others that the killer seemed fixated on one thing.

_Me._

Iwaizumi shrugged off his jacket and tossed it over at the counter. Throughout his entire career, he’d come across many different kinds of criminals. However, none quite like him. And because of such, he could only think of one possible method of luring the killer out.  
The officer glanced around, scoping out his house once more. He didn’t notice any cameras. Though, he didn’t suspect Kageyama’s words.

If Oikawa was watching him like he had been informed, then…

Iwaizumi sat at his couch. He leaned in, propping his elbows on his thighs and pressed his hands against his lips. He closed his eyes, and waited.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Ring Ring Ring._

Iwaizumi opened his eyes. His gaze slid to his right where the home phone rang. Wordlessly, he stood, walked over and picked it up.

Iwaizumi held it to his ear. “.. Hello?”

There was no reply, just a light static in his ear. He waited patiently, heart thrumming at full speed. “Hello?” he asked again, but there was still no answer.

Iwaizumi exhaled through his nose. His eyes fluttered shut and he savoured the sore burn from his dry eyes. “You know,” he murmured in a low voice. “He didn’t appreciate the gift you sent him.”

“... _I’m hurt. DIY projects are a lot more time consuming than you think.”_

Iwaizumi’s insides clenched upon hearing his voice. “You traumatised a man for life.”

“ _You make it sound like I’ve destroyed his spirit,”_ Oikawa sounded dejected almost. “ _Are you mad at me?”_

Iwaizumi opened his eyes and stared out at the view through his screen doors. “Who was it?” he asked very calmly.

_“What do you mean-“_

“Don’t toy with me. I’m in no mood for games. Where is the next victim?”

There was a moment of silence.  
_“You sound different, Iwa-chan,”_ Oikawa spoke. _“It’s almost like you’re comfortable with me now.”_

“You think what you think. Tell me where they are.”

_“He’s hiding.”_

_The victim was male._ “Where.”

“ _Iwa-chan, will you play a game with me?”_

Heavy anticipation filled his stomach, coiling up and settling there like a heavy brick. He braced himself, ear pressed against the phone, anticipating. “Do I have a choice?” he asked lowly.

“ _You always have a choice. But you need to act fast. Time is a-tickin.”_

The officer contemplated the situation. “I have one exception,” he finally said.

“… _Oh?”_

“Leave Kunimi out of this. Don’t ever contact him again.”

He could practically hear Oikawa’s mind churning away. _“You seem awfully attached to him. He’s got a lover, you know. It’s best you let him be.”_

“Same goes to you.” Iwaizumi pressed the phone close to his mouth. “If you dare hurt him or anyone else I know, I _will_ hunt you down and gut you alive.”  
He listened carefully waiting for a response.

Oikawa sounded pleased. _“A true knight of shining armour. You’re a very daring man, Iwaizumi Hajime.”_

Iwaizumi was not amused. “What is the game?”

The other let out a delighted noise. “ _It’s a very simple game. Very, very easy,”_ he replied. “ _A game of I Spy.”_  
His voice suddenly dropped, very deep. “ _Inside Iwa-chan’s cosy home.”_

Iwaizumi paused, suddenly hyper aware of how alone he was in his apartment. _Was Oikawa watching him as of this exact moment?_ The thought terrified him, and his heartbeat raged as he broke out in a nauseous sweat.

 _“I spy.. with my little eye..”_ Oikawa breathed in his ear. “ _Something beginning with.. B.”_

Iwaizumi’s eyes darted around his home, feeling that all too familiar panic build up. “Oikawa…” he murmured.

“ _It’s not that hard. Guess a word.”_

The officer swallowed down the tightness in his throat. His neck creaked as he slowly turned his head to the right and peered over his shoulder. “Bear,” he answered. “Is.. is it the bear…?”

_“Nooope. Guess again.”_

Iwaizumi stood slowly, eyeing the entire room. “Which room?”

_“Starts with a B.”_

He immediately looked over at the room across from where he sat. He walked over, doing his best to ignore the hair-raising sensation of being watched. Oikawa let out a small pleased noise. _“Closer,”_ he sing-songed.

Iwaizumi gently pushed the door open and had a peek inside.

His bedroom was in the same state he’d left it since the morning. His clothes were left in old piles, curtains drawn and bullet box left half-disgarded on the bedside table. The blankets were crumpled up in a bunch from this morning. Though, the shape seemed.. odd, too shapely. Iwaizumi furrowed his brows in confusion. It took him awhile to register what he was seeing.

_Oh Jesus._

“… Bed,” he whispered hoarsely. “Is the answer bed?”

Oikawa sounded far too pleased than he liked. “ _Bingo, we have a winner.”_

 _“_ Oikawa... what did you put in my bed.”

“ _Take a peek.”_

Iwaizumi stared at the small lump, watching for any single movement. “Don't tell me it's something alive.”

“ _What? Goodness, no. Of course not. I wouldn’t do anything like that,”_ Oikawa chided. “ _However_ , _time is running and I would hate for you to dawdle on trivial things like this.”_

“Oikawa-“

_“Don't be afraid. Fear will limit your capabilities. Go have a look.”_

Iwaizumi grimaced, eyeing his bed with great unease.  
He jolted at Oikawa’s light sigh in his ear.

 _“I wouldn’t hurt you, Hajime,”_ he spoke with a calm gentleness. “ _Trust me.”_

The officer swallowed hard.  
“Trust you…” he said quietly. Iwaizumi took his trembling hand and carefully grabbed a fistful of his blanket. He suppressed the overwhelming wave of fear and yanked it off quickly. Iwaizumi stumbled back, eyes wide at the object sitting on the mattress.

 

Another box.

 

 _Jesus Christ._  
“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi murmured. He swallowed harshly. “I really don’t like these gifts.”

“ _You’ll appreciate this one.”_

He grit his teeth, breathing heavily. Iwaizumi reached over for it and gave it a light nudge.

No movement.

The officer clasped his hand over the lid carefully. He dropped his head and scrunched his eyes, fighting back a grimace. God, he didn’t want to do this. He would beg if he had to, though he knew Oikawa wouldn’t listen.

“Okay,” he whispered to himself.  
He pried the lid off and slowly leaned in to have a look. Iwaizumi frowned in deep confusion. “What is this?” he asked.

“ _Your next clue.”_

The officer pulled out the small slip of paper which rested at the top. _Clue?_ His eyes scanned the message, mind processing. He inhaled sharply.

Iwaizumi stumbled back and bolted out the bedroom. He skidded in to the kitchen, smashing his hip on the counter but he didn’t care. He grabbed his jacket and car keys. The phone made small static noises in his ear and he hurled the phone on the ground and made a mad dash out his home.

The sound of Oikawa’s chuckling was still ringing in his ear.

 

♐

 

He drove like a madman, racing between cars and screeched to a sharp halt on the side lane. Iwaizumi jumped out, and ran the remaining blocks until he skidded to a halt. The street sign above read _Fukurodani Street._ He heaved heavily, wiping a hand across his sweaty forehead.

Iwaizumi snatched the paper from his pocket to re-confirm.

 

>   
>  **3-4 Fukurodani Street, Haikyuu city**  
>  **  
> Sincerely yours,  
>  Tooru**

  
He’d been here before. It had been a long time since he’d come here but the slum side of the area was something he didn’t forget. Iwaizumi tugged at his collar, feeling the sweat trickle down his neck. He had to hurry. Considering his last few encounters with Oikawa, something told him he had to keep his senses up too. He couldn’t afford to make another fatal mistake like last time.

Iwaizumi scurried down, eyes sharpened and on the lookout. There was not much on this side, only the dank alleyways which seemed to act as a narrow route in between the weathered buildings. Iwaizumi began to trot down, peeking in to each as he passed.

Just what sort of clue was Oikawa wanting him to find here? His heart raced, inwardly hoping to find nothing.

Iwaizumi stopped on the fifth alley – this one caught his eye.

 

_What the hell was that?_

 

Up ahead were large dark patterns stained the dark grey of the pavement. They were painted in long messy streaks and he felt an immediate sense of unease. Iwaizumi glanced over his shoulder to find he was utterly alone in this region of the city. He swallowed hard and edged his way in deeper.  
Though, he stopped, completely stunted at the sight before him.

 

From there he could see a man’s foot protruding from behind a stack of bins.

_No…_

Iwaizumi stood, staring. _Please,_ he prayed. _Don’t tell me…  
_ He took a tentative step closer and called out. “Hello, this is officer Iwaizumi Hajime. Are you hurt?”

The foot did not move. For a second, he slowed his approach, some instinct making him wish to turn back, to wait for someone else to discover who sat in that dark alley. But common sense reasserted itself. Whoever they were, they would need his help.

He was almost midway the walk when he heard and saw hundreds of flies swarming near the dark areas on the floor. Flies rose in clouds as he took a step closer. He swatted them away, feeling growing more urgent. He peeped over the lid of the bins and saw the figure sitting on the floor.

For a split moment, Iwaizumi froze, unable to make sense of what he was seeing. Then reality hit him, and he fell backwards against the building wall. _“Fuck!”_

He crawled for a few steps before he managed to get on his feet and stumble back. “ _Jesus, oh fucking god!”_ He looked away, eyes squeezed shut, though the damage was already done. His mind flashed pictures of what he’d just seen and he wretched. The image of the gaping flesh and bones was too much.

It didn’t even look human anymore.

After the heaving finally stopped, he struggled up the last few metres to his car. Clawing at the door, he managed to find the handle and get inside.

The scene was scorched in to his brain. _All that blood…_  
The dried, darkened colour made it clear that the man had been dead for at least several hours.

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi wheezed. “ _Oh jesus fucking god..”_  
His heart pounded in his chest and he grabbed a fistful of his own hair in shock.  
Then Iwaizumi let out a loud snarl and punched the steering wheel several times. “ _Fucking fuck! That mother fucker!”_ he roared. “ _I’m going to_ **fucking kill him!”**

He let out a ragged pant which melted to a whimper and dropped his head on the steering wheel. “ _No..”_  
His eyes began to water, body trembling. He grit his mouth and put his hands over his face as more tears streamed.

Oikawa’s soft voice kept replaying in his mind. “ _I wouldn't hurt you_ _… trust me.”_

Iwaizumi struggled to control his breathing and he wiped his eyes. He locked the doors and picked up his mobile. It took him three tries to dial Daichi’s number. By now his whole body jerked in hard spasms, which tightened the muscles in his chest and made it hard for him to breathe.

_“Iwaizumi? What’s-”_

“There’s another one,” Iwaizumi managed, slightly choking on his words. “I found another victim.”

Daichi’s voice immediately altered to take on a professional tone. _“Where is the body?”_

“I-In an alleyway. Fukurodani street.”

_“Have you touched anything?”_

“No.”

_“Is anyone else there?”_

“Not that I can see.”

_“Block up the street. Can you tell me how he died?”_

For a split moment, Iwaizumi found it impossible to articulate what he’d just seen. Tears of shock and grief rolled down his cheeks. “I-I can’t tell. There’s multiple flesh wounds.. a lot of blood. And there’s.. there’s something wrong with his mouth,” he almost gagged at the last words.

_“Jesus. I’ll bring backup. Stay there.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the awkward news...  
> Guys, I've been thinking this for awhile but I think I'm going to have to pull the plug for this work... (•ʜ• ;;)  
> I'm just never happy with how each chapter ends up and I feel like it's not really going anywhere ;;  
> But I just want to say an enormous thank you for those who have read this work and have sent such encouraging messages. I did have alot of fun writing this and I really do cherish all your kind words.  
> As stupid and cheesy as it sounds, this fic really does hold a soft spot and I'm so stoked people have read and joined me on this. It really was something out of my comfort zone and did open my eyes to different writing styles and genres  
> Maybe in the future I might try again but for the time being it's going to be an incomplete work.
> 
> but a deep bow and THANK YOU for reading ❤
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: leurauxe.tumblr.com


	8. Summary of Unhealthy Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have received a few asks on tumblr regarding how this story ends so here is a summarised version  
> Hopefully it'll answer all your questions
> 
> Warning: this is a huge tangled mess (I've thrown in random snippets of my writing in there too. If you do not want to read them, skip through the 'small draft snippet' pieces) but please enjoy!
> 
> P.S. This contains SPOILERS (and character deaths)

 

Okay, so this story is actually extremely long and has lots of twists and curves (and I’m the world’s worst story teller sorry). So in order to make sense of it all I’ll try and break down the story piece by piece. If you are interested, you may continue reading

  
First! Let’s start with the role of each character:  
There were going to be further characters introduced as the story progressed. Main characters involved:  
**Iwaizumi** \- Cop  
**Matsukawa** \- Deceased cop, former best friend of Iwaizumi (whether he and Iwaizumishared a more intimate relationship is unclear)  
**Oikawa** \- Killer  
**Daichi** \- Head cop in charge of Oikawa’s case  
**Suga** (later introduced, was mentioned in chapter 5) - a prostitute  
**Kageyama** \- Underground information broker  
**Akaashi** \- Iwaizumi’s therapist  
**Bokuto** \- Pimp of the prostitution group, later identified as the second killer (AKA the White Owl)  
There were also other side characters involved (i.e. **Kuroo** \- Head of the Forensic Services Group working with the police department)

SO, there are several stories which occur between different characters so let me just begin with the main interest then just ramble:  
  
**Iwaizumi and Oikawa**  
\- Oikawa is deeply infatuated with Iwaizumi and as the story progresses, you begin to understand why through the glimpses of his life history.  
\- Oikawa has experienced a traumatic experience - His older brother (OC) had committed suicide (He makes an appearance in Oikawa’s dream, Chapter 4)  
\- This is later revealed that he was infact murdered and Oikawa is aware of this  
\- He is set on getting revenge on the man who has murdered his brother. In order to lure the killer out, he begins to publicly display his own murders, targeting very specific individuals who share a close connection with his target  
\- During one of his ‘murder rituals’, he is abruptly interrupted by Matsukawa (the cop) and in a frantic state, kills him too. This creates deep inner conflict and confusion as Matsukawa did not fit his category of victim (he was an innocent man).  
\- Oikawa first laid eyes on Iwaizumi on TV (in a news interview regarding the recent killings and murder of fellow officer) weeks after the incident. It captures his attention when Iwaizumi breaks his profession profile during the interview and speaks emotionally about the injustice he feels toward Matsukawa’s death. He notes the hurt and anger in Iwaizumi’s eyes and it resonates deeply with his own feelings toward the loss of his brother. He immediately becomes enthralled with the man and convinced fate has brought the two together. He is willing to go to extreme measures to befriend Iwaizumi.  
  
**Matsukawa and Oikawa  
** _-_ The two share only one interaction but it plays a significant role in how the story is pieced together.  
\- Prior to the killings, Matsukawa has been assigned a case regarding an illegal prostitution group within the city. He is determined to crack down and close the case (track down and arrest the key ringleader of the organisation known as the White Owl)  
\- He later notices a strange series of coincidences - his leads keep disappearing and later are found murdered, propped up in some grotesque display (props to Oikawa)  
\- He follows a lead one night and accidentally stumbles upon Oikawa who is in the midst of his murder ritual. Completely caught off-guard, he tries his best to fight the killer off but during the wild scuffle, is fatally slashed across the throat.  
\- Oikawa flees the scene and Iwaizumi soon arrives in time to catch his friend’s final moments.  
\- Matsukawa attempts to tell him what he’s witnessed but chokes on his blood and eventually passes.  
  
**Oikawa and Kageyama  
** \- Oikawa realises in order to successfully execute his revenge plan, he will need some outside help. He acquaints himself with Kageyama and uses his expertise to track down his victims and familiarise himself with their routines. Once he has done so, he is able to capture the target and fulfill the ritual (i.e. The victim in Chapter 7 was one of Oikawa’s leads. He is the man revealed in the photograph in Iwaizumi’s gift in Chapter 5)  
\- Kageyama was oblivious to Oikawa’s reasons for tracking these men (was not in his interest) until he noticed their faces beginning to appear on the news. He soon realised he was dealing with a serial killer and was incredibly frightened.  
\- He did not report him to the police as this would have lead them to discovering his illegal involvement (as an underground information broker)  
\- He decides it is best to simply comply whenever Oikawa consults him to help locate another individual (he is terrified of what he may do if he refuses).  
\- One particular individual he is asked to locate is Iwaizumi Hajime. He proceeds with the usual protocol (places the security cameras inside the home and Oikawa has been watching him carefully since). To his surprise, Iwaizumi does not disappear like the other victims. He is baffled when realising Oikawa is not ‘targeting’ him and believes he must hold some sort of signifiance/importance to the man. (“It isn’t some sort of coincidence you are alive. Oikawa must want something from you.”)  
\- During the events which occurred in Chapter 1, Kageyama was thrilled when he discovered Oikawa had turned himself in and believed the nightmare was all behind him. This turns around when he discovers Oikawa in his house a week later, and is forced to let him hide under his roof.  
\- Kageyama discovers Oikawa has been keeping tabs on him too and finds out he knows about his relationship with Hinata. Petrified at the potential that Oikawa could harm or even kill his partner, he turns to Iwaizumi to help “get rid” of this man.  
\- Kageyama treads very carefully, knowing fully well how perceptive Oikawa can be. He tells Iwaizumi only to contact him when outside his house, however, in a certain emergency Iwaizumi does call him whilst at home. (Kageyama: At least face the left far corner of your kitchen. There’s a hidden spot where the cameras can’t read your face.).  
\- However, this later becomes a fatal mistake as Iwaizumi soon discovers the secret behind the ‘bear’ (from chapter 5). He soon realises Kageyama is in deep danger but it is too late.

 **Small draft snippet** (Secret behind the bear)

_"The bear._

_It sat on the far end of the kitchen bench, forgotten but still there. Its wide eyes peered over as it smiled knowingly. Iwaizumi lowered his phone, pacing toward it. Christ, it was hideous. He’d kept it incase for any evidence which could link back to Oikawa but he hadn’t given it much thought till now. Its eyes twinkled unnervingly, hidden under the deep crook of the cupboard. Iwaizumi frowned._

_There was something odd about it._

_He paced closer, feet padding against the floor. He didn’t take his eyes off the plush. It leered up at him with that distorted, stitched on mouth. ‘Go on’ it beckoned. ‘Come closer.’_  
_Iwaizumi glanced down at the scrawled message imprinted on its bloated belly. WILL U B MINE?_

_“Why did you give me this, Oikawa?” he murmured to himself. “What is it you’re trying to show me?”_

_He was now at the end of the bench within arms reach of the bear. From here, the thing was even more grotesque. Its eyes glinted like marbles in the light. The sudden thought had passed Iwaizumi and his eyebrow twitched. He glanced up at the cupboard which shadowed the toy._

_“How is it,” he asked aloud. “That your eyes are so shiny without any light?”_

_It grinned back, head slightly tilted to the right – the same way Oikawa had done that fated day they had met in the interrogation room. Iwaizumi reached over and picked it up gently by the ears. He peered down at it, breathing deeply through his nose. For a small bear, it held a firm weight in his hands. He tilted its head slowly as he examined it. Then froze._

_He dropped the bear, backing away immediately. His back collided roughly against the wall as he stared at the toy. It had landed on its back with a clack and its head was facing him. Its eyes gleamed._

_“No,” he whispered. “No fucking way.”_

_Iwaizumi took a hesitant step toward, then rushed in. He grabbed the toy will little care and brought it close to his eyes. It smiled sweetly at him._

_He placed one hand on its head and the other over its body. And ripped it away._

_Clack._

_Iwaizumi jumped slightly, dropping the bear and peered down. There was a small, black object on the kitchen tile. It must’ve fallen out of the toy. He knelt down and picked it up. Unbelievable._

_A recording device._

_It must’ve been stuffed inside the bear’s torso, wedged in deeply between the thick balls of cotton. Iwaizumi’s heart sped up as he gaped at the small parcel in his hands. Was this here the entire fucking time? He let out a snarl, lifted it up above his head and slammed it against the ground. It smashed, pieces ricocheting all over the place to reveal a few minor wires. He fumbled with it, ripping the entire device apart. Iwaizumi was breathing hard, shaky fingers digging roughly in to his temples. ‘What the fuck is all this?’_  
_Wait. His head tilted ever so slowly to the plush toy which he had dropped. That meant-_

_Iwaizumi broke in to a sweat and he reached over for the head. He yanked at the tuffs of cotton, staring as the face gradually sunk in until it was practically a sack of skin. He reached in, fingers fiddling about. Until he felt it. Iwaizumi’s breath hitched. He grasped the object and ripped it from the head. It pulled out at the first tug and Iwaizumi lifted it up to look at it._

_It was a camera._

_Iwaizumi let out a haggard breath, struggling to maintain himself. This was not good. This was not fucking good at all. His mind reeled frantically, a voice screaming in his head._

_He knows. He knows. **HE KNOWS.**_

_First thing’s first. Iwaizumi forced himself up, grabbing his coat as he bolted out. Find Kageyama."_

 

  
\- [Meanwhile] When Kageyama arrives home, he discovers Oikawa has prepared dinner for the two (Pork curry, his favourite dish). He is immediately suspicious as it is very unlike Oikawa to have done so. Whilst Oikawa is in the kitchen, he checks his phone to discover a dozen missed calls from Iwaizumi, connects two with two, and realises something is wrong. Oikawa hands him his bowl and watches as he eats. Kageyama is frightened but forces a few bites.  
He later discovers a finger in his bowl and looks up in mortification. Oikawa simply smiles. (“For such a small guy, he really did put up a big fight.”)  
The remains of Hinata are later discovered in the fridge. Kageyama grows mad with shock and grief.

 

 **Small draft snippet** (Welcome home, Kageyama)

_Kageyama had arrived home to a peculiar scent. It was something which hit him the moment he turned the doorknob and it hit him in the gut. His heart pounded and he stopped at the door, contemplating whether he should simply sneak back out-_

_“Tobio-chan? Is that you?”_

_He froze, blinking up at the face at the end of the corridor._

_Oikawa was watching him with wide, unblinking eyes. A shadow hung over his face as he tilted his head to the right. His mouth stretched in to a wide smile. “There you are. I have a surprise for you.”_

_Something coiled in Kageyama’s stomach and he couldn’t take his eyes away from the other. “Oh,” he forced a jerky nod. “You didn’t have to..”_

_“No,” Oikawa hadn’t blinked once since Kageyama watched him. “I insist.”_  
_He stuck a hand out, waving it up and down slowly as he beckoned him over. “Come in.”_

 _There was something particularly unnerving about him today and Kageyama gently closed the door behind him. “O-Oh. I see.”_  
_He knelt over and placed his bag aside and removed his shoes. He paused. Oikawa’s shoes were placed around near the door. He always placed them on the shoe rack, hidden between his other pairs of shoes to blend them in, but today they were set out. His stomach churned with discomfort. He took his time untying the top shoe lace and slid his feet out. He peered up to find Oikawa still standing there, watching him.  He hadn’t moved an inch – body frozen, hand still outstretched and face contorted with that wide-eyed smile._

_Kageyama forced a smile and straightened himself. He picked up his bag and paced through the corridors toward him._

_The closer he got, the stronger the scent lingered. His eyebrows twitched but he carried on the same smile as he came nearer and nearer toward the other._

_Oikawa finally dropped his hand, but his smile remained. His eyes were glinting dangerously. “I’ll grab your stuff, you come have a seat.”_

_“Uh,” Kageyama managed. He tightened his grip on his bag. Oikawa’s history profile was in the front pocket of his bag and he didn’t dare look at it. “Sure, thanks.”_  
_He passed it over to the other._

_Oikawa held it carefully, and stepped aside to allow him through. He opened his mouth to reveal a wide set of teeth. “My pleasure.”_

_Kageyama peered over to find a wide table set out before him. It was empty, except for the pair of spoons set across from one another. There were also two chairs which faced each other from directly across the table._

_“What’s this?” Kageyama asked slowly. He froze at the sudden brush against his back._

_“Come, come, have a seat. I know you always eat meals alone so I decided that we should have a nice dinner together for once,” Oikawa chirped, pushing him lightly to the table. “I made something great for you.”_

_Kageyama sat himself down, fidgeting lightly. He blinked up at Oikawa, fear clogging up his stomach. “What.. what did you make?” he asked quietly._

_Oikawa smiled deeply. He turned, rushing off to the kitchen and leaving Kageyama alone. The moment he was out of sight, he fumbled in to his pockets and rummaged around. He pulled out his phone and paused to find one notification._

_Text message from Iwaizumi-_

_“So, I know you’re going to love this.”_

_Kageyama fumbled with his phone, shoving it back in to his pocket. He looked up to find Oikawa standing across the table with a large bowl. He was watching Kageyama with sharpened eyes._

_“Um,” Kageyama uttered. “What is, uh, what is it then?”_

_Oikawa stared. Then lowered the bowl in front of the other._

_Kageyama peered over at it. His stomach flipped as the sight._

_Curry. It was large serving of curry._

_“Pork curry,” Oikawa declared, as though aware of what he was thinking. “I know it’s your favourite so I decided to give it a shot,” he let out a sheepish laugh. “Oh, I hope I’ve gotten it right considering it was my first time making it._

_‘What has he done to it?’ Kageyama stirred it cautiously at the top, pausing at the sudden movement across from him. Oikawa had dragged a chair out, placing himself in the other seat. He brought a bowl himself and began to scoop a spoonful._

_“You must be super hungry considering you worked all day,” Oikawa hummed. He peered up, shooting him a smile. “I’ve got extra in the pot just incase.”_

_“Thank you,” Kageyama spoke lowly. He watched as Oikawa grabbed a heaped spoonful and held it to his mouth and-_

_Oikawa stopped. He held the spoon just over his lips as he blinked over at the other. “What’s wrong? Why aren’t you eating, Tobio-chan?” he asked in an innocent voice._

_“No reason,” he replied quickly. He looked at down his extra-portioned meal. What if he poisoned it? Oikawa was smiling at him, waiting for him to make a move. Clearly he wasn’t going to eat until he did. Kageyama slowly lifted a spoonful and with a slightly shaky hand, he let it hover over in front of his mouth. Oikawa raised an eyebrow. He took the bite."_

 

 **Small draft snippet** (Kageyama's reaction after discovering the finger)

_Kageyama threw himself away from the bowl, bile surging up his throat. He collapsed off the chair on to his hands and knees and threw up all over the floor. The curdled yellow mush sploshed on the floor and the sight of it make him hurl even further. He could hear himself scream over the sickly sounds of vomit hitting the ground but he couldn’t stop. Tears formed as he sobbed, barely given any time to breathe over the endless puking._

_Oikawa stood over him, keeping a neat distance from the splatter of yellow. He had dropped his fake façade and gazed down with a solemn expression. “You thought you could fool me?” he murmured. “You really thought you could get rid of me that easily?”_

_He knelt down, watching as Kageyama continued to wretched heavily. Oikawa’s voice dropped low, dangerously low. “Here’s the thing, **Tobio-chan** ,” he hissed. “You can’t ever get rid of me like that. You of all people do not have the right. Only I_ _decide how it ends. And one more thing,” he tilted his head to make eyecontact with the other. “If you dare try to contact Iwaizumi again, I will fucking gouge your eyes out and personally deliver them to your mother. Don’t you fucking talk to him ever again.”_

  
**Sugawara and Oikawa (and others)  
** \- Sugawara is a prostitute, part of the White Owl group  
\- He is the only male and due to such, is very protective of his fellow working girls  
  
**Small draft snippet** (Suga's street introductory)

" _Suga. They call me Suga,” the man replied almost immediately. He dropped his hands and placed them on his hips. Suga tilted his chin up, flashing a charming smile. “Suga Mama if you want to be street.”_

_He giggled at Iwaizumi’s perplexed look. “I was given the nickname by the other girls. I take care of them since I’m the only boy in this area,” he explained._

_“Initially they were going to call me Papa Suga. But it sounded far too pimp for me. And trust me,” he tilted his head to the side, gazing down at the officer with half-lidded eyes. “I work just as hard as the other girls.”_  
  
\- He meets Oikawa one particular night whilst on his shift. He deals with an overly aggressive customer who tries to mooch more than he has paid. He also happens to be one of Oikawa’s victims and ends up being brutally attacked in front of Suga’s eyes.  
\- Oikawa soon discovers Suga is part of the White Owl group and insists he must help him find Bokuto. Suga is very reluctant to do anything which may get him in trouble and refuses  
\- During this ordeal, Bokuto is aware someone is trying to hunt him down (too many of his connections have been dropping dead lately) and suspects there is a traitor in his group. He believes one of the girls have been working with the killer and brutally murders her in order to assert his power (prostitute from Chapter 5)  
Devastated and outraged, Suga eventually decides to help Oikawa in order to seek revenge.  
\- The prostitution’s murder, brings his encounter with Daichi (Head of the murder cases). There is initial friction between the two, Daichi trying to offer extra protection, Suga doing everything to deter his interaction with a police officer  
Though they later become very close through their hardships  
  
**Bokuto  
** \- Bokuto is initially identified as a sex trafficker, though is eventually revealed as the second serial killer in the latter stage of the story. The police department believe Oikawa is behind this entire ordeal, however, Iwaizumi later finds out there was never just one.  
\- He is highly unpredictable, brash and very easy to anger. Quite often he will drop from overt friendliness to violent fury in a split second. His group know very well not to probe him for he will dispose those he does not like.  
\- He has a very soft spot for Akaashi. He had stumbled upon the man in a coincidental encounter and ever since has developed a deep obsession with the other ( _”Yes, life certainly works in mysterious ways like the way it had brought the two together. There is no one quite like Akaashi. Akaashi is patient. _Only Akaashi understands him._ And thus, he will do whatever it takes to please the man.”_ )  
The two share a romantic relationship and he does his best to be well-behaved.  
\- In the final stages of the story, Bokuto finally discovers Oikawa Tooru is the one causing all the ruckus for him, as well as identifying his one weakness.  
Iwaizumi is hunted down and the final scene involves a standoff between the three (Bokuto, Iwaizumi and Oikawa), though Akaashi is also later dragged in to the situation.  
  
**Akaashi**  
\- Primary role: Iwaizumi’s therapist  
\- Iwaizumi is highly traumatised by Matsukawa’s death. Through the therapy sessions, it is revealed why the death had placed such an impact on him.  
On the night of the incident, Matsukawa had called Iwaizumi claiming he finally found the lead to help him track the White Owl. He begs him to join as precautionary backup, however, Iwaizumi refuses. It was early morning and he had a shift in another four hours. Matsukawa continues to plead him, but finally lets him go. He messages Iwaizumi throughout the night in hopes of getting his best friend to join. Iwaizumi does check up on his phone, though his instincts later lure him to leave his home. He is the one to discover Matsukawa in his final moments and witnesses the death of his friend. He is ridden with guilt and grief and believes that if not for his lateness, he could’ve possibly pretended the death of his best friend.  
\- Throughout the story, it is unsure as to whether Akaashi is aware of what Bokuto does in his spare time (He covers it up with an excuse that he is a food delivery driver).  
\- Only during the final fight is it revealed that Akaashi in fact shares a partner role as second ringleader of the White Owl organisation.  
\- The final standoff leaves Bokuto with a bullet through his head and Oikawa heavily slashed across the gut. Iwaizumi manages to escape mostly unharmed (if not the few painful blows to the head and rough beatings from Bokuto earlier).  
He discovers Oikawa is still alive and frantically tries to help stop the bleeding. It takes him back to the experience with Matsukawa and he finds himself pleading for the other to stay awake.  
Akaashi attempts to reason with him. He tells him to leave now. If he does so, he can now find peace in knowing the murderer of his best friend is now gone. He can now rest. Iwaizumi reflects on the times he swore to take revenge on the man but he finds he is unable to continue with it.  
\- Iwaizumi chooses to stay behind and Akaashi flees the scene. The final scene ends with Iwaizumi grieving heavily as he tries to fix the wound, but there has already been so much blood lost. It is only now he finally realises Oikawa was not mad, he was never. He was simply hurt.  
  
  
“ _Fuck,” Iwaizumi choked. He held Oikawa to his chest, heaving loudly. “Hang in there,” he choked, tears stinging his eyes. “P-please.”_

_Oikawa’s eyes kept rolling back but he didn’t look away from him. His breaths were light, barely even there. He’d grown significantly pale, Iwaizumi felt a wetness soaking his pants which he soon registered as blood. His heart pounded in alarm and he tightened his grip on the other.  
_

_“H- hhajime..”  
_

_He jolted, and looking down. Oikawa stayed slumped against his chest and he peered up at him with those soft, caramel eyes. He licked his lips slowly, exhaling slowly. “Is it bad?” he whispered.  
_

_Iwaizumi looked down and grit his teeth in an open grimace. Oikawa’s entrails had spilt out of his gash, pooling slightly to the left. He opened his mouth but found himself growing teary again. He bit his lower lip until he tasted copper. He shook his head. “No,” he whispered, choking back a sob. “Y-you’re fine. You’re doing great, Tooru. So great.”  
_

_Oikawa watched him, taking in his scrunched expression, how the tears streamed down his cheeks. He smiled. “That’s good.”  
_

_Iwaizumi couldn’t hold it in. He let out a ragged cry, mouth open in a furious snarl. ‘Please God. How can you do this to him?’  
_

_“Please..”  
_

_Iwaizumi looked down at Tooru through watery vision. He was frowning at him. “Hajime.. p-please..” Oikawa repeated. His head kept slumping forward and Iwaizumi cradled him closer. “Don’t cry,” Oikawa murmured. His mouth was scrunched tightly and his brows etched together as he himself fought back his own tears. “Don’t look at me like that.”  
_

_It wasn’t fair. None of this was how it was meant to be._  
_“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi forced. This was his last chance. “I’m sorry for not understanding until it was too late,” He heaved harshly, low guttural sounds amplified in the room. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry..”_

 _Oikawa’s expression twitched in to a sad smile. “I’m sorry too. For everything.”_  
_His eyes began to droop shut, words growing more slurred. “It wasn’t meant to be like this.”_

_Iwaizumi clenched his mouth tightly, body quaking in heavy hiccups. He squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment then opened them again. The officer reached over, tucking a stray tuff of light-brown hair behind his ear. “Say,” Hajime paused, swallowing hard. “Say hi to Matsu for me.”  
_

_Oikawa stared in slight bewilderment. He then trembled in both laughter and pain. He shook his head._  
_“So naïve,” he mumbled. “Iwa-chan is so naïve,” His eyes were now closed and Iwaizumi had to lean in to hear his words._  
  
_“There’s no place for someone like me in heaven.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, there is actually an additional chapter at the end of this  
> If you are unsatisfied with this, please let me know and I can provide another route for you! (˙꒳˙;)  
> But once again, another big thank you for those who have read this work and I hope you have enjoyed it ♡ ♡ ♡
> 
> tumblr: leurauxe.tumblr.com


	9. Additional Scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the wonderful comments and feedback  
> I was quite taken back at how many people actually read this work and I just want to say a big thank you again!  
> I received asks on tumblr and thought I might as well post them here too for those who do not use the site
> 
> WARNING: contains SPOILERS.  
> There is also an additional ending to the fic. If you do not want to read then ofc you don't have to. I'll give you a heads up when it gets to that stage  
> I hope you enjoy these extra snippets

 

Okay, so just to clarify, the lips which were delivered to Kunimi belonged to the same man who was discovered by Iwaizumi at the end of Chapter 7:  
  
_“Block up the street. Can you tell me how he died?”  
_

_For a split moment, Iwaizumi found it impossible to articulate what he’d just seen. Tears of shock and grief rolled down his cheeks. “I-I can’t tell. There’s multiple flesh wounds.. a lot of blood. And there’s.. there’s something wrong with his mouth,” he almost gagged at the last words.“_  
  
The primary reason for Kunimi being sent this was Oikawa’s creative little way of saying “keep your lips sealed” about their entire ordeal. It is safe to say Kunimi has gotten the message as he later resigns his position and spends time trying to reconnect with Kindaichi.  
  
Second, in regards to the dream  
\- As mentioned, Oikawa did have an older brother (OC) known as ‘Tengu’.  
I didn’t really elaborate on the relationship between Oikawa and his brother but similar to Iwaizumi and Matsukawa, readers are shown snippets of their history as brothers.  
\- Oikawa’s brother has always been a very troubled individual and Oikawa has distinct memories of him being labeled as the ‘Problem Child’.  
\- This dream does come up several times throughout the story and Oikawa later mentions to Iwaizumi how his brother was often locked in the closet for hours as punishment for misbehaving. Though, Oikawa does speak of him with deep fondness.  
\- Oikawa has spent a substantial amount of his life looking after his older brother doing his best to ensure he does not steer too far from the moral path. Throughout these ‘flashbacks’ of their history, it is also evident that Tengu did care for his younger brother too. Despite having everyone against him (his parents, teachers, police, etc), Tooru has always been by his side.  
\- Regarding his death, Tengu had made poor decisions which resulted in him biting off more than he could chew.  
On one late evening, he had been lured in by a young prostitute who had offered her services, however he refuses. He’d promised Oikawa they’d meet for dinner and he’d already blown him off three times beforehand. The girl insists and claims she will be of great service. Though, later it becomes evident her flirts turn in to pleas and eventually, she confesses if she comes home with no money, she is going to be punished. Tengu has a soft spot for her as she is still very young and decides to confront her pimp. The girl begs him not to but he is confident he could beat him (or at least roughen him up alittle). This leads to his encounter with the White Owl who initially is amused by his confrontation, though soon erupts in uncontrollable outrage and brutally pulverises his face in. Tengu is left in the back alleys of the streets and passes from his injuries. Police find his body but record it as a suicide. They are not willing to invest in the death of a man with a long criminal record.  
\- Oikawa is devastated by his death and is certain there is something suspicious about this case. No one else is willing to look further in to the incident and he is outraged.  
\- Oikawa believes he should have done something to prevent his brother’s death and his guilty conscience haunts him even in his dreams.

_“ **tOoRu..** ”_

_He stopped, wide eyes now staring directly at the dark crevice of the wardrobe. That voice. “Neesan?”_

_“ **toOrU..** ” the voice repeated. A pale hand shot out, fingers snapped and split open to show disfigured bones. “ **WHaT hAVe yOU DONE?** ”_

 

_ _

 

 **[ALTERNATIVE ENDING STARTS HERE]** _  
_

 

**1 year later**

 

It felt much calmer here.

The wind breeze swirled around him, lightly ruffling his hair and rustling the gentle blades of grass which surrounded his feet. Senior constable, Iwaizumi Hajime stood still, inhaling deeply through his nose then exhaling through his mouth. His eyes flickered open at the sunbrightened world, lashes quivering lightly. His lips tugged in to a gentle smile as he gazed over in deep silence.  
Finally, he stirred. He leaned in and touched, feeling the coolness of the marbled stone underneath his fingertips. “I need to go now,” he murmured. “You rest easy.”

The tombstone stood proud in the sea of green and sunlight reflected gently off it, adding blue tinges to the grey marble and making it appear like it were sparkling. Iwaizumi smiled and he dropped in a low, respectful bow. He hadn’t visited him in a while, almost a year infact. It wasn’t that he’d forgotten to come, but he needed time away. Time to allow himself to heal.

It truly did feel much calmer now.

Iwaizumi turned and walked away.

Cemeteries always carried a sacredness to them. He looked at the fields filled with gravestones, a sea of grey, though there was small glimpses of colour which peppered the scene – flowers left by visitors and loved ones. The sight soothed him.

Iwaizumi looked ahead, focused on the wide path which directed him. There stood an individual, leaning against an outdoor bin. He was dressed in a prim, proper suit, a notepad and pen in one hand and a distant, bored expression painted on his face. He glanced over at him, only to do a double take. He beamed immediately.

The man leapt up and made his way toward him, hardly able to keep to himself. “Hello, Mr. Iwaizumi! It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you.”

Iwaizumi stared at him. His brows etched faintly together. “I’m sorry, have we met before?”

“Oh, no. No, no,” The man waved him off then stuck a hand out. “My name is Terushima. I’m a representative from the Johzenji news agency.”

Iwaizumi felt himself bristle. He’d suspected they would approach him sooner or later, but he didn’t think they’d have the audacity to track him here of all place. The officer ignored his hand and shook his head. “Look, I’m not interested. I’m sorry but that’s my final decision.”

The news reporter laughed, his voice breaking the peaceful tranquillity of the place. “But you haven’t even heard what I have to offer!” He grinned widely. “Look, yes, I understand you’re a busy man but this is a one-time opportunity which could glorify what is your greatest achievement yet. Okay, picture this. A news special, an exclusive interview with yours truly, broadcasted all over the country. How’s that sound?”  
His eyes flashed as he offered an eager grin. “As you know, the one year anniversary date is coming up. It’s such a significant date, no? The one year mark since the infamous Oikawa Toor-“

“Yes, I’m aware of the date,” Iwaizumi butted in, tone sharp. “What’s your point?”

The news reporter seemed slightly ataken back by his attitude but he recovered quickly. He smiled a shark’s smile. “I was just wondering, if you’d agree to an interview in regards to that matter. It was one of the most widely-spoken topic for months and I’m sure the public would _die_ to know the truth behind it all,” He panned his arms out in a dramatic gesture and flashed him a dark smile. “The hidden secrets of Japan’s most vicious killer.”

Iwaizumi didn’t return the smile. In fact, he didn’t respond at all. He simply nudged his way past, strolling down the footpath.

“Ah!” Terushima rushed to keep up with his pace. “As I thought, for an incredible policeman, you sure are humble. If you wish, we could schedule a time for you to drop by and maybe set out a scripted interview. We can compensate on the questions too, I’m a pretty lenient guy, you know.”

“No thank you.”

“I get it. Don’t trust us news rats, right? But, trust me, you have nothing to worry about. I’ll make sure you get the praise you deserve.” The news reporter skipped in front to block him. He had his pen on his notepad, a fervent look in his eyes. He grinned widely. “Doesn’t that sound good? You get to relive your greatest moment.”

Iwaizumi stopped mid-step and look directly in to his eyes. His expression was grim, lips pursed and a threatening look in his eyes. It wiped the smile from the other’s face and he nodded quickly.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. That was inconsiderate of me. I understand it must’ve been traumatic for you too. Being so heavily involved in his _twisted_ games,” The reporter rummaged through his pockets. “But I promise I’ll shed a good light toward your image. I’ll make you the most heroic public figure this city had ever seen,” He flicked out a business card between two fingers and offered it to him. “Please think about it.”

Iwaizumi paused, glancing down at the card. He stared for several moments then finally accepted it. “Thank you.”  
He looked up at the other, mouth curled up in a cold smile. “I’ll contact you if I get around to it.”  
He side-stepped and hurried his way past.

“Wait! What about now?” The reporter clicked his a pen, notepad ready in the other hand. “It can be quick. I only need ten minutes or so.”

“I’m busy.”

“Where you headin’ off to?”

Iwaizumi didn’t turn around. “The maximum security prison.”

The reporter let out a loud whistle. “Ouch, that must suck. What you doing there?”

“I’m working on a case.”

“Oooh, that’s our officer! Sounds thrilling!” The reporter hurried, trailing the officer as he yapped on excitedly. “What is it this time? Rapist? Child molester?” His eyes twinkled bright as he flashed a teasing grin. “ _Serial kil_ -“

Iwaizumi spun around. In one swift, fluid motion, he yanked the other up by the scruff of his shirt. The reporter let out an alarmed choke, feet dangling as he struggled. “What the f- let go! Hey-“ he inhaled sharply when the officer leaned in, so close their noses almost touched.

His eyes were flared and wide, glaring down at him. It was as though he was staring right in to his core. He was breathing hard and the puffs of hot breath spread over the other’s face. Iwaizumi stretched his mouth in to an open sneer. His teeth glinted in the light giving him a feral appearance. He looked absolutely insane.

“Well, aren’t you just a _curious being_ ,” Iwaizumi snarled with a toothy grin. “You want to know what case I’m working on? I’m on the hunt to track down a cult leader actually. He led an underground prostitution organisation and manipulated them to believe they were protected under his wings, and their only way of survival was through his work. If they demonstrated the slightest sign of defiance, he would set his wild beast off at them to tear them limb from limb while they were still alive. Doesn’t that sound _thrilling_?”

The reporter stared wide-eyed at the other. “You’re fucking mad.”

Iwaizumi smiled harder. He let go of the other, taking two steps back as the reporter crumpled to the ground.

“Yes, I am. I’m fucking mad.”

Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heels leaving the other still on the ground completely bewildered and breathless.

 

♐

 

When Iwaizumi arrived, the clouds had begun to form over the estate. He glanced up, shooting them a disinterested look then smoothed down his uniform. It had been approximately four weeks since he last visited.

Iwaizumi dropped his head back and rolled his neck lightly left to right. He straightened himself then entered the detention center.

He had notified them of his visit in advance, though they must’ve forgotten as he underwent the same painfully long procedure of self-identification as last time, followed by a series of proof checks. By the time he was allowed in, it was well and truly past his scheduled appointment.

Iwaizumi took off his jacket, handed them his belongings including his mobile and was instructed to follow the guard as they ventured in to the Super Maximum Security region. This sector was reserved for the most violent prisoners, each cell confined to one inmate. It was segregated from the other areas in a secure, isolated institute.

A loud buzz went off and the guard pulled the heavy metal gate open. Iwaizumi stepped in, and the squeaks of the gate closing right behind him. His guard stood close behind him like an iron defence, though it did little to help soothe his growing anticipation. Iwaizumi slowly inhaled then nodded. He began his march down the dark corridor.

The moment he passed, he was greeted with the howls and snarls of prisoners. They pressed their faces at the bars, gnashing their teeth and shouting taunts. Some even reached out at him, knobbly fingers outstretched clawing at air. Iwaizumi didn’t react, looking ahead as he strolled down.

“Stand down!” He heard the officer behind yell. “Stand the fuck down or I’ll break your fingers! Back off!” The guard snarled as he smashed the bars with his baton.

Iwaizumi couldn’t care any less about the chaotic fights between the guards and prisoners. This place drained him and he found it better to simply turn a blind eye to many of the things which occurred in here. Besides, he was only here for one purpose and one purpose only.

Iwaizumi glanced up, slowing his pace. _Cell 283._

He could feel the other’s presence. There was a distinct buzz in the atmosphere and he experienced a sudden rush of adrenaline. All his primitive instincts crashed together with his mind and the last few steps were almost a deep struggle. Iwaizumi’s walk came to a halt and he turned to directly face the cell room.

The man was curled in the corner on a small crib of a bed, shoulders hunched in though his toes wiggled lightly. He appeared to be in deep concentration, deeply engrossed in a novel. Iwaizumi waited patiently, hands by his side as he gazed over at the prisoner.

“Tooru,” he murmured.

The man glanced up, meeting his. His eyes lit up in a knowing recognition before they dropped back down on the page. He didn’t bother with the act any longer. Oikawa folded the top corner of the page and settled the book down on the bed and knit his fingers politely in his lap. He sat cross-legged, watching him back. His lips began to curl in a coy smile. “Hajime.”  
The prisoner tilted his head, regarding him coolly. “And to what brings you to this neck of the woods?”

Iwaizumi glanced over his shoulder at the prison guard. He looked back at the other. “Business,” he simply replied.

Oikawa raised his brows though in a disinterested look. “Really now?”  
He leaned back to rest his back against the dark wall. “And here I thought you were going to bring me something good today.”

The officer kept still for a moment. He then looked over at the guard. “Excuse me,” Iwaizumi said. “I’d like a moment with the prisoner.”

The guard furrowed his brows but he didn’t object. He glanced over at Oikawa, eyeing him with genuine disdain then nodded. “I’ll be in the office,” he replied.

Iwaizumi had to force back a smile. _Of course_. Anything to avoid extra responsibility. Though he supposed he’d do the same if he worked in this hell hole. The officer waited until the man had left then he finally turned over at the other.

Oikawa was picking at his nails, humming lightly under his breath. Iwaizumi watched him again, then took a step closer to the cell room. Unlike the other fellow inmates, Oikawa’s cell was a special case. It was shielded with a thick clear glass which acted as a second barrier over the standard cell bars. From what he’d heard, Oikawa had a knack for manipulating the guards and often the other nurses, and lured them close to the bars. Only then did he lunge out and snatch them, frightening the living daylights out of them. Most of the previous workers had chosen to resign ever since Oikawa had entered the prison. Whilst the glass wall did little to prevent others from hearing his words, it still provided a small sense of security and reassurance. Iwaizumi stood a meter from the wall, peering in at the other. “How’s your stomach?” he asked.

The humming immediately stopped. Oikawa shrugged, but there was a definite rigidness in his movement. “As good as it will ever get I suppose,” he replied. There was a light rustle of sheets and Iwaizumi straightened his back as the man slinked off his bed and took a step toward him.

Despite having the double wall between them, being pinned under that sizzling gaze sent his heart racing. And he was certain the other could sense this. He looked away. “I wasn’t lying when I said I was here for business.”

Oikawa mirrored his pose, standing right across from him. His eyes flickered down then up. “Have you found any further update on his whereabouts?” he asked in a low, hushed voice.

Iwaizumi exhaled through his nose and shook his head. “Last rumours claimed he was spotted in Detakou district. According to my sources that is.”

The prisoner snorted and crossed his arms. “All horseshit, of course. Unlike that other bipolar brute, this one’s actually got a brain. He was a doctor, yes?”

“My psychologist.”

“Ah,” he noted. “He’s most likely still got some ties on the street. He’s trying to deter you from his tracks. I doubt you will be able to hunt him down.”

“I will,” Iwaizumi asserted. “I will find him.”

Oikawa shook his head but he smiled lightly. “Still the same. As stubborn as ever.”

There were a growing creaking noise and Iwaizumi glanced to his left. A man, most likely the janitor, was carting his supplies through. He kept his head down, ignoring the thunderous hoots and mocking jeers from the other inmates and stayed engrossed on the foothpath ahead of him. However, when he neared Iwaizumi it was only then he peered up.

Iwaizumi blinked as they met eyes for a brief moment. The janitor looked away over at his towels before glancing up again. His eyes kept fluttering around, as though he couldn’t focus on one thing. He looked past his shoulder and his gaze lingered. He was staring at Oikawa. He eyed him up and down with an open expression of fear then hurried his pace as he passed.

Iwaizumi grit his teeth. He shot daggers at his back and turned back to the other. “What’s his fucking problem?”

Oikawa hardly spared another glance. He was busy examining his fingernails again. “He’s the third janitor this month. I suppose I’d be skittish too if I were in his position.”

The officer grunted in irritation. “Then don’t bloody work in a prison. It’s as easy as that.”

Oikawa had glanced up from his nails, looking over at the other. His mouth twitched in to an amused smile. “Iwa-chan always was so brutish.”

“Shut up.”

“I rest my case.” The prisoner brushed back his hair. It was a tangled mess, no longer the stylish, well-groomed hairdo it once was. He let out a light sigh. “Anyway, you should drop the investigations now. You’ll never be able to find Akaashi. _If_ that was even his name to begin with. He’s probably long gone now. I very much doubt he’s still residing in Japan.”

“He has to be somewhere. Justice needs to be served.”

“Justice _has_ been served. The White Owl organisation has been disbanded, the prostitutes have been re-allocated to foster homes and social care, there is no longer a killer terrorising the streets, and _I,”_ Oikawa raised his voice in a theatrical manner. “Have been captured and thrown behind bars. It’s a happy ending for everyone.”  
He glanced over at Iwaizumi lazily. “What’s in the past is now in the past. Forget about it. Move on.”

The officer pursed his lips.

_Bzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._

Iwaizumi peered up. The light in Oikawa’s cell flickered on and off. The bulb was old and rusted, dust gathered around it. He frowned in irrational irritation. “Christ, this light is annoying. How long has it been like that for?”

Oikawa glanced up as it flashed on again. He hummed softly. “I don’t know. It’s been like that for awhile.”

“Why haven’t you asked them to change it?”

Oikawa scoffed lightly and shot him a scornful look. “I don’t know if you are aware, Iwa-chan but I’m currently in a _prison_. In a place like this, you come to learn to simply deal with a lot of things.”

Iwaizumi stared blankly at the other for a long time. Finally, he scoffed, shaking his head. “What bullshit. I’ll get one of them to change it. It’s not like the prison is running low on resources. How fucking hard is it to change one tiny lightbulb for Christ sa- what?” he frowned at the other.

Oikawa was smiling lightly now, eyes glistening fondly. He looked away. “Nothing.”  
He picked at a loose string on the sleeve of his uniform shirt. “Well then, Iwaizumi? What have you been up to out in the real world?”

Iwaizumi shrugged nonchalantly. “Work, sleep, repeat. There isn’t exactly anything fascinating over on this side.”

“Much better than here though. This prison is such a bore,” Oikawa sighed. “I’d love to walk out of this place.”  
He faced the cell wall to his left. “I miss the sunlight on my face and the gentle caress of breeze on my cheek. I miss..” his gaze flickered over to meet his for a brief moment before it dragged down his body. “Human contact.”

Iwaizumi stared at him before he looked away. “I’m sorry.”

The prisoner waved him off delicately. “Oh, please. There’s no time for being sullen. I made my choice long ago. And with no remorse,” he glanced over where the other prisoners were caged. “I’m no different from those feral beasts.”

Iwaizumi felt a sudden surge of anger, not just at the other but at himself and the injustice of it all. But he tampered it down. He breathed in, exhaled, then took a step in. This immediately caught Oikawa’s attention and his unblinking eyes watched him carefully. Iwaizumi kept a straight face as he stared directly in to the other’s eyes. “Well it is as you once said, isn’t it?” he murmured quietly, enough for the only the other to hear. “What is evil, if not a natural law?”

Oikawa blinked once. His expression wavered for a moment – one moment of weakness before composure took over again. _Practice,_ Iwaizumi thought. That kind of quick, strong composure only came with practice.  
The man didn’t speak. He gazed down at him, his clear brown eyes boring in to his, making it impossible for Iwaizumi to think clearly. His instincts kicked in again and he did his best to stay still.

Oikawa’s lip twitched but he squashed his smile. Then he raised a hand, up to the height of his face, hovering it against the glass wall. And knocked.

Tap, tap.. tap.. tap, tap, tap.

Iwaizumi watched him, waiting. Though, Oikawa did nothing else. He simply stood there, staring back. After a long drag of silence, the officer felt his brow twitch. He blinked and his eyes slowly drifted to the side. Iwaizumi glanced around at the long, darkened prison corridor.

_When did it get so quiet?_

Feeling alittle unnerved by the silence, he shuffled lightly on his feet. For once, he wished the guard was by his side, but he was alone.

And then he felt it.

It always began with a rush coming up from his toes. Every policeman gets one when they know they arrive at a scene of crime, a little flutter, a slightly elevated heart rate, a split-second blast of chemicals.

Something was off.

There was a prickly sensation which tinged the hairs on his arms and neck. He slowly turned back to the cell.

The lights continued to flicker on and off. They created distorted shadows over Oikawa’s face. He was frozen in place, watching Iwaizumi silently. His mouth was pulled in a wide grin, showing a full set of teeth.

Iwaizumi’s breath hitched. His heart stuttered in a way which hadn’t happened in a long time. _No… Don’t tell me…_

He felt sudden coldness, the sinking feeling in his stomach.  
“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said slowly. “What have you done?”

Oikawa didn’t reply immediately. He took another two steps toward the cell and stopped a few centimetres shy of the front wall. He was in so close it felt like there wasn’t even a wall. His breath fogged up the thick glass as he watch Iwaizumi with wide, unblinking eyes. “Oh, Hajime,” he whispered. “I’ve missed you so much.”

The hairs on the back of Iwaizumi’s neck rose and he spun around. He was immediately confronted by a looming figure. The stranger latched on to him with surprising strength and shoved a cloth over his mouth. The suddenness of it all caught Iwaizumi off-guard and he yelped in spite of himself.

He struggled back, doing everything to push the other man off. This seemed to set the man off even further as he squeezed the rag against his face with such painful force. Their feet scuffled against the floors, the heel of Iwaizumi’s boot banging against the glass wall behind him. The tussle seemed to set the other prisoners off again and the clanging of the bar and deafening roars erupted again. This was all background noise for Iwaizumi. He couldn’t comprehend any of it, far too shocked by the sight before him.

The janitor’s face was distorted, scrunched in tightly as though he was about to cry. “I-I’m ssorry,” he hissed. “I had no c-choice..”

Iwaizumi tried to speak but the nausea was so intense, he thought he was going to throw up.

The chemical has its intended effect. Iwaizumi’s legs turned to water, the room started to swim, and he could feel the floor rushing up to embrace him. Iwaizumi was aware of how frightened he looked, but he couldn’t suppress it. He no longer had any control of his body and through the reflection of the glass, he watched himself begin to crumble to the floor.

Oikawa followed him the whole way down. He crouched on the floor, hands pressed against the glass as he stared at him with wide, hungry eyes. He was heaving like a he was running out of breath, chest moving up and down.

Iwaizumi’s vision was beginning to blur, darkness soon rising upon him. His mind was screaming in sheer panic as everything began to shut down. The last thing he saw was Oikawa’s face, wild with savage delight. “So how about it then?” his voice echoed in his ear.

 

 

“Ready for round two?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm so stoked you guys enjoyed this particular work, it really warms my heart  
> I'll definitely consider more psychological horror/thriller works in the future ᕙ( •̀ ︿•́ )ᕗ
> 
> tumblr: leurauxe.tumblr.com


End file.
